Yielding
by Viking's Muse
Summary: Follows directly after DAG - Can the Viking finally save Sookie from herself - or will the new power she's developed crush him before it's too late? Passion. Retribution. Punishment. A Gracious Plenty of ESN. But will they finally yield...to the obvious?
1. Chapter 1 Threads That Bind Us

_**Yielding**_

_A/N: **Disclaimer** These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I am merely pulling them out of her toy chest to play while we await our next 'fix'. May 2010 cannot come soon enough! So without further ado...here is my contribution to the 'lost' chapters of the Eric & Sookie Saga. I do thoroughly hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying 'penning' it. This will be a continuing story so stay tuned! I better dash now...when the Viking demands another chapter, he __gets __another chapter!_

_"Ouch! Please Master! If you make my fingers bleed again we will have to buy yet another laptop!" _

Chapter 1

Threads That Bind Us

Her mouth was being devoured. Lips and blood and fangs and saliva tangled in an exquisite dance. She melted a bit more with each thrust of his tongue. He could feel her slipping away and countered by removing his hands from her face to brace her hip and upper back. The autopilot took over then. Her arms bent and folded in front of her, engulfed by his embrace. As her lips disengaged from his, her hands went to his chest and she placed her forehead on them. She tried to catch her breath but each gasp felt more like a choke hold than free flowing oxygen. He groaned into her hair and inhaled at the nape of her neck. The resulting shiver that ran down her spine brought her back to her senses…or at least enough to pry her eyes open. They were instantly drawn down to his waist and then southwards where his growing bulge filled the tight black jeans. She had every intention of releasing his strain but first she wanted to tease him. She so rarely had the upper hand when it came to her vampires and this moment seemed as good a time as any.

Without taking her eyes off the prize she brought one hand off his chest and laid it, palm-down, on his rock hard thigh. Her plan was becoming clear to him and in response he pulled her closer to him closing a few more inches of distance. She began rubbing and squeezing his thigh muscle. Each time pressing down and to the side getting closer and closer to her destination. It seemed to him an agonizing eternity she was taking to reach his hardness but the sweetness of the torture was too divine and he would not, for the world, chastise her.

She paused just before her fingers crossed the denim fold between his leg and his crotch. He started growling and panting above her head…her mouth started to water. She slid four fingers up the outline of his shaft and grasped down when she thought she had reached his head. His growls became deeper as he throbbed in her hand. He reached down to her backside and began pressing her up towards his crotch. Her head was still resting on his chest and his lifting motion made her breasts heave upward towards her chin. She could no longer see her hand worshiping his nether-regions but could still feel him pulsating between her fingers. He plunged one hand down between them and yanked her wrist away from his groin. The same hand went back to grabbing her cheek and he started pushing her mound harder against his cock. Her feet lifted off the ground and they were moving until her back found a wall. If it hurt her spine she couldn't tell…didn't care. All she knew was his hand now roughly kneading her breast, his wet lips on her neck, his stiffness rubbing against her crotch, his moans of pain and pleasure, her racing pulse and the sudden realization that they both had far too many clothes on. She forced her hands down between them to work on his fly. She started to huff and puff with frustration as she struggled with prying it open. She longed for his longness and this damn fly was going to be the death of her. If she didn't have him inside her within the next sixty seconds then her head was surely going to burst.

_Why isn't he helping me? Doesn't he want this as much as I do? _

She looked up to plead into his icy blue eyes.

Her body jolted and lurched back as the scream came gurgling up her throat.

His eyebrows creased down together and he tilted his head to the side. His eyes would have had questioning worry coursing through them if his eyelids had not been sown shut. But it was not his eyes alone as his lips were in the same state.

_Oh God! Eric! _

But all she could verbally manage was more screaming.

A thin rope of silver had somehow been woven through the flesh of his eyelids and lips. Panic filled her and she couldn't even begin to process the horrors in front of her.

He reached his hand up to her face obviously oblivious to why she was distressed. She shrieked and pushed against his chest as hard as she could. Of course he could have kept her pinned there but he released her and stepped back. Her feet hit the ground and as she stumbled side ways she caught a glimpse of his ear through the long blonde locks. His earlobe was folded over and sewn to the skin above his jaw. Bile was making it's way up her esophagus and she began to gag. She swallowed hard to keep from throwing up. Her tears were stinging the corners of her eyes before they began streaming down her face.

"Eric!" she clenched her moist eyes shut trying desperately to erase the image of her mutilated vampire and redraw him the way she knew him to be. When she opened them again, there he was, still gory and horrible. In reply to her cries and whimpering he took a step in her direction and reached his hand towards her. He wasn't flailing with pain from the silver, he wasn't trying to tear at the threading…he was reaching for her…to comfort her. Comfort…it was in his gestures but why was it not coming through the bond. It was just not there. Nothing. A big black hole where her bonded's thoughts and emotions should have been.

"Eric?" she took a small step towards him but froze when she heard an awful noise coming from his chest. Each snapping sound was another rib being broken below his skin. As he took another tentative step towards her she felt the spurting blood before she saw it. His chest cavity exploded, ripping sinew and skin.

"Eric! No! Oh God! Oh God!" before she closed her eyes again she could see his heart exposed…it was covered in flames.

"**ERIC!"**


	2. Chapter 2 Misplaced Souls

Chapter 2

Misplaced Souls

"Sookie!" she stared at the backs of her eyelids. She never wanted to open them again. She couldn't take any more horrors. If oblivion could just take her now she'd be just fine with that.

"Sookie! Sookie! Wake up sweetie!" Amelia's voice.

Sookie slowly let her eyelids open to a slit. Light flooded in and a blurry figure was looming over her.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah, it's me honey."

Sookie relaxed her face more and opened her eyes fully. Amelia looked down at her with furrowed brow and worried eyes. Sookie reached up to touch her friend's face.

"Please tell me I was dreaming. Please."

"I think that was more of an uber-night terror, Sook. You sounded like a banshee being burned at the stake! What the hell was goin' on up there?" she gestured to Sookie's head.

She gulped down a big breath and began describing to Amelia what she had just experienced. The lovely lustful part she abbreviated and when she got to the horrific moment of seeing Eric's face bound in silver Amelia had to take a seat. Sookie could 'hear' Amelia's shock and disgust while she tried to picture what was being described to her. It was making her friend associate the words with different horror movies she had seen in the past. Amelia loved the adrenaline rush she got from watching scary movies. The sampling of images and movie scenes from the worst horrors Amelia had stored up in her memory were assaulting Sookie now and the bile came up for real this time. She shot out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

After cleaning herself and brushing her teeth she came back into her bedroom. Amelia was still sitting quietly on her bedside chair. She was deep in thought and staring into space. Sookie sat on the edge of her bed and stared blankly at the floor. She knew she shouldn't but she lowered her shields to let Amelia's thoughts rush in again. Sookie could only hope that she wasn't still channeling more horror movie images. Almost as bad, Amelia was thinking of all the horrifically dreadful things she had seen and experienced since meeting Sookie.

_Being attacked by newborn vampires, pregnant girls being crucified, sadistic fairies torturing my best friend…and Tray…_

Sookie wasn't as pained by the images and impressions of the events so much as Amelia associating their meeting with the onslaught of all this madness. She couldn't blame her though. If allowing the undead into Sookie's life had corrupted her attempts at a 'normal' existence then she certainly was responsible for ruining Amelia's chance for that as well.

Sookie pushed up off the bed, flung herself at Amelia and wrapped her arms around her friend's frail shoulders. She squeezed tighter, willing Amelia to break the silence. Only tears came. Sookie knelt down and released her embrace to bring her hands up to Amelia's face. Amelia opened her eyes to meet her friend's wounded gaze. She immediately closed them again and began shaking her head. Sookie did not let go of her cheeks.

"It's okay, Meals'." Sookie waited but Amelia's head just kept shaking slowly back and forth. "I know what you don't wanna say." Amelia's eyes shot open. They were red, wet and trying to bury the sorrow. "It's alright, sweetie…it's alright."

"Sookie. I don't want you to think…" she was battling the lump in her throat and losing miserably.

"Shhh. Sugar you don't have to explain yourself to me. Of all the people you know you don't need to do that for me. I know what's in your heart."

Sookie's hands slid down to Amelia's elbows and she could feel her friend's bones protruding from the sides of her arm. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Amelia eat. Though she couldn't say her eating habits had been much better as of late. After chewing and swallowing food, it would lay heavy on her stomach like an unwelcome tumor. Not the heady smell of roasting pork chops or the sweet indulgence of chocolate had been able liven her lifeless taste buds. Cooking and eating was now a chore to the two girls and it was a chore they both tried to avoid. The feeling of Amelia's thin frame made the reality of what they were doing to themselves hit home and Sookie went into mothering mode.

"Come on lets go out to the kitchen. I think coffee and a few slices of toast is what we both need right about now." Sookie lifted Amelia gently and let her arm lay across her shoulder to guide her dear friend, still quietly sobbing, into the kitchen.

They ate the toast in silence after Amelia had been able to compose herself. Gran's raspberry preserve, which was dwindling dangerously low, wasn't releasing the endorphins it usually did for her. Though, Sookie did find some dull enjoyment as the liquid java hit the tip of her tongue. The taste and the warmth of the coffee woke her slightly from her numbness and she knew the silence had lasted long enough.

"Meals, I understand why need to leave and I want you to know that it is absolutely okay. I am not going to let your concern for my feelings stop you from doing what's best for you right now. Please know that I WILL be alright and I will always be here for you no matter what." She had expected Amelia to interrupt her but had obviously underestimated the lump that was once again forming in her friend's throat. The floodgates opened again and Sookie closed the gap between them to wrap her arms around Amelia.

"Sook…" she sniffed, cleared her throat and started again. "Sookie, I'm so sorry."

"No, Meals don't!" the tears became contagious. Hearing Amelia apologizing was unbearable. How could there be anything for her to be repentant for.

"I know you'll be alright and that we'll always be friends." She began breaking apart and Sookie's arms were the only glue holding her together now. The pain Amelia had been trying to restrain for weeks was flooding the dam gates now. "I just have to find my way out of this darkness. I know I'll make it through but it's hard right now to see any hope when I keep getting dragged into…" she had gone too far and immediately knew it. The liquid pain that had been gushing through her chest had transformed into an ice cold knife laced with poison. It cleaved through Sookie's heart. She gasped and let her arms go limp at her sides.

_This isn't so bad…I've felt worse. Besides I deserve it right? I brought all this into her life. She has ever right to blame me._

"Sook…"

"No." she put her hand up, rose to her feet and held on to the table to steady herself. "Nothing more needs to be said. This is for the best. We both know it."

Amelia's eyes closed shut and her head hung down in defeat. Sookie desperately wished she knew what to say or do to heal her wounds. But the revelation did not come. All she could do now was fortify her shields again and let Amelia slip out of her life for however long she needed. Hopefully time and distance between her and the 'hell-mouth' that was Bon Temps would be the key to her recovery.

Sookie chuckled lightly at the comparison of Bon Temps to Sunnydale. The dualities were starting to rush at her – all sorts of strange creatures and demons hovering around, causing mischief and mayhem; a feisty yet devastatingly sexy blonde bombshell unable to stay out of trouble; her best friend was indeed a witch; a witch possessing similar…hmmm…tendencies if you will; the unbearably tragic love triangle.

_Grrrr Arrrrgh indeed! _

Amelia stared up at Sookie waiting to be let in on the joke. Inappropriate as her timing may have been Amelia seemed to relax a bit at the change in atmosphere.

"It just occurred to me how similar our little corner of Louisiana is to Sunnydale. Though I seriously doubt I'd be able to manage a back hand spring while wearing a mini skirt and halter top. I just don't think I could pull it off quite like Buffy." She laughed and felt herself smile from inside out as Amelia joined in.

"Bill is definitely just as tortured as Angel is and Spike is almost as arrogant as Eric." Amelia added with a shaky but bright half grin.

_Hmph, almost? Barely is more like it. And not at all considering Spike gets back his soul back…oh if only._

"I'm going to have to mention that the next time I see Mr. Tall Blonde and Full-of-himself." Sookie grinned knowing it would offend and irritate him exponentially to be compared to 'an imposter'.

Another similarity popped up and she was suddenly relieved to know that Amelia couldn't read minds.

_Don't mention OZ. Time for a new subject before she thinks it too._

The pain of Tray's death was fresh for them both but Sookie knew how much deeper that pain had gouged Amelia. Another battle scar for her friend to live with for the rest of her days.

"So are you gonna help me pack or ya just gonna stand there daydreaming about Eric getting his soul back?"

_Well, good lord! I'm PRETTY sure she's not a mind reader._

"Eric has a soul. He just chooses to pretend like he doesn't." Sookie could joke about it outwardly but thinking about Eric was like tonguing a cold sore. Painful, annoying, yet so hard to avoid.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I think we could both use the distraction." She winked at Sookie who was so relieved to see her best friend's beautiful smile again. The storm had passed for the moment but she knew with a certainty that saddened her deeply…another rain cloud would be waiting for her friend right around the corner.

_One day at a time. _

It was a mantra Sookie had been using a lot over the past few weeks


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 3

Sweet Sorrow

It was late afternoon by the time Amelia had all her essentials packed. She stood at the back door looking around the kitchen and took in a generous breath.

"Now stop that, you! You'll be back before you know it. I probably won't even notice you're gone!"

"I know. I know. Just don't get used to all the quiet and extra space, alright. I wouldn't want you to get spoiled!" she waggled her finger at Sookie with a smirk.

"You do know the door is always wide open for you, Meals, right?"

"Of course I do. Besides I wouldn't be much of a witch if I wasn't able to glamour you into letting me live here whenever I want." Her grin became wicked and made Sookie sigh.

She stepped forward and pulled in her friend for a bear hug. Amelia hugged back just as hard and lingered for a long sweet moment before they released each other with a mutual nod.

"No more tears, -k-."

"No more tears." Sookie nodded and leaned in to kiss Amelia's cheek. "Will you be alright…on the road, I mean? I could go with you and take the bus back. I do have the night off." She asked hopeful.

"Sookie Stackhouse, my hero and savior, ever to the rescue!" She saluted Sookie and gave her warm smile. "I'm gonna make it there just fine. And don't worry, I won't be all alone with my thoughts because I've got all my 'happy music' with me."

Amelia's happy music consisted of 80's pop music and some more contemporary techno compilations. Sookie had actually gotten pretty used to Amelia's taste in tunes and was happy she would be distracting herself with something upbeat rather than listening to something like Depeche Mode or Nine Inch Nails. Two bands she had also been obsessively fond of.

"Just promise to call me when you get to your place okay?"

"Absolutely, I will. Scouts Honor."

Amelia's complex had been restored by her father's contracting company for a few months now. The idea that it might have been better if Amelia had moved back earlier had not slipped Sookie's mind.

_She may have avoided some of this if she had._

"Go on before I change my mind and shackle you to your bed post."

"Oh my! Now THAT sounds promising. Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Go on, get!" Sookie was shooing her out now with a huff at the lewd insinuation. She chuckled anyway. "You got your wallet with your driver's license and credit cards?"

"Yes mom! I promise I won't sleep with everyone in my dorm or go to too many wild frat parties!" she waved to Sookie as she approached her car out back.

"Hey, just tryin' to look out for you, my child." She chided back shaking her head from side to side.

Amelia loaded her two suitcases into the trunk and laid her shoulder bag and laptop case on the front seat. She smiled once more at Sookie before sitting down behind the wheel. Her hand hesitated when she reached to close the door. In a heartbeat she hurled herself out and up the back porch stairs. Sookie's hands were still shoved into her back pockets and when Amelia wrapped her arms around her shoulders all she could do was lean into the embrace. Amelia pulled back to look into Sookie's blue eyes. They both knew they didn't need anymore words. This friendship was solid and the time apart would only make their reunion all the more sweet.

Without warning (since her shields were still in place) Amelia locked onto Sookie's mouth and kissed her. It probably lingered a bit longer than it would have if the kiss had been Sookie's idea but she allowed it anyway. The fact that her bottom lip slowly dragged out of Amelia's lip lock as she gradually pulled away made Sookie blush and squirm a bit.

"Mmmm, yummy! Miss you already." And with that Amelia skipped down the steps, got into her car and waved goodbye as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4 Peace

Chapter 4

Peace

Sookie quietly sat at the kitchen table for a while enjoying the sunlight flooding in through the windows as well as the peace. The enjoyment wouldn't last long.

_Peace. That's a joke. When will I ever know peace again? I can't even sleep in peace without being hounded by nightmares. Then when I wake up I realize I'm still in one. _

The memory of her dream set her thoughts on a different path and she began to wonder if it was suppose to mean something to her. Then the wonder turned to worry.

_What if it was some sort of premonition? Dreams aren't usually so literal but still…what if he's going to be in trouble? What if he IS in trouble?_

She looked at the clock…6pm…her 'peaceful' daydreaming had lasted longer then she'd realized.

Without questioning her motives; without giving into her pride; she picked up her cell phone from the coffee table and hit the speed dial labeled "E"

Eric had one of those phones that played a song instead of the sound of a ring tone. Oingo Boingo's Dead Man's Party was blaring down the phone into her ear. She wasn't too amused but she didn't mind it as much the song he'd chosen for last month – something called The Thong Song…yeesh!

"Lover? Is everything alright?"

_That sound…sigh…Insta-happy…damn blood bond…guess I'll take what I can get, though._

"Eric I'm calling to see if YOU'RE alright."

"Come again?" Hold for dramatic pause "Did you say you were worried about MY well being?"

_Let the games begin…I guess I asked for it._

"ARE your alright or not?"

Another pause.

"Well it appears I still have all limbs attached but the lack of breath or heartbeat may be a cause for concern." She could just hear him leering and wanted to clap the phone shut

_No not yet, just need a little more of his voice. Sookie! Snap out of it!_

"Well since you're obviously not taking me serious and I'm sure you have plenty of things to see and people to do I won't keep you tied up any longer."

He sighed. "You needed to laugh. I was trying to accomplish just that but I've failed and now you are cross with me." He was pouting but there did seem to be a hint of sincerity in his voice.

_That voice, velvet over solid ice. How could ice make me feel so warm? Knock it off, Sookie! Really!_

"What are you rambling about?" she was good at making her tone mirror any other emotion than the one she was really feeling.

"The moment I woke I felt your…dark mood. I knew you were not in danger so I did not pry. Should I have, lover?" his voice was so meek, so mild when he asked her that.

_He sounds like another Eric I knew once._

But she wouldn't open that wound again. The wound that _hoping_ had given her.

"I had a dream last night…"

_No no no! What are you thinking, Sookie!? _

"And what did you dream, lover?"

_Too late now!_

"Well it wasn't of me and Pam doing the wild thing so just keep your fangs up!"

_Going on the defensive. Nice way to appease a curious vampire. Excellent form, Sookie. Excellent!_

"That thought had not occurred to me…"

"Oh you're full of crap!"

"SOOKIE!" his voice rumbled with exasperated irritation. In this tone, 'Sookie' meant 'stop it!'.

"What?" now she was pouting.

"You are acting like a bratty child when all I am trying to do is find out what is wrong with you so I can, in some way, be of assistance!"

_Sookie Stackhouse, ever the damsel in distress. He's right, though. I am acting like a child. Just don't wanna feel too much right now. Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

"And now you are ignoring me? Sookie, please…"

"It was a nightmare, okay! I dreamt that your eyes, mouth and ears had been sew shut with silver thread." The images came flooding back…as well as the bile. She swallowed hard and continued. "Then your rib cage exploded and I saw your heart covered in flames." Sookie's breathing picked up as she tried to control her gag reflexes. Why had the images bothered her so much? It's not as if she hadn't seen and been covered in gore before. Why had something, that wasn't even real, made her so distraught?

The silence ate at her.

"Eric, I know I'm being melodramatic and childish and moody. I've just had a really bad day and the dream, for some reason made me ill…literally. And it made me wor…" she didn't finish the sentence. Couldn't.

_Again with the big mouth! Maybe someone needs to sew MY mouth shut!_

"Made you worry for me?" He was right on target. But she wouldn't jibe at him or sarcastically ask if he wanted a cookie. Where was his smugness? Where was the suggestive double entedre?

"Yes." She grudgingly admitted. Plain and simple…yes.

_Now would come his explanation of how he's going to save me. His strategies would include such things as offering to screw me all night so that I couldn't sleep OR dream. Perhaps he would wave the – 'If you were a vampire you wouldn't have to dream' – card in my face. _

"Sookie. I swear upon the gods above that I am all right. I am not harmed and I am not in danger. I promise you." He was serious now almost as if he were assuring his business partner before signing a contract. It helped. Perhaps it lifted a bit of weight off her shoulders to hear it come directly from his mouth.

_I guess that's Eric, always knowing exactly what I need. _

But the weight lifted was only a fraction of what she still labored. The shackles still welded around her waist and ankles. The burden dragging behind her, festering and clawing towards her to shred her shielded sanity.

_No, don't turn around. It's not there. You're fine!_

"Sookie?" again meek and mild.

Why was he torturing her with this mockery? Did he think mimicking Amnesia Eric would help? Silent tears came now and she did her best to steady her vocal cords.

"Yes Eric?" she failed…miserably.

"What else? You're not telling me everything…" she opened her mouth to suck in breath for her accusatory tirade which forewarned him "…and before you start spouting off about my lack of mind reading skills or that I should take our bond and shove it I want you to know that I am not trying to influence you are manipulate you in any way. Please do not forget that YOU were the one who called ME. If you need me I am here for you. If you want me to butt-out then tell me politely and I will." He waited for her to let his words sink in and sniffle a few times. "Now…what else happened today?"

"Amelia's gone."

"What?! Is the witch alright?"

"Yes…well no…I mean…"

_Pull yourself together, Sook. _

"She decided to go back to New Orleans for a while."

"I see."

"It's for the best."

"Was there an argument?"

"No. But after I told her about my dream…well…I guess it was kinda the straw that broke the camel's back. She's been through so much because of me…" sobs came freely now.

"You're concern for me which manifested itself into a nightmare is responsible for your witch leaving you." he said it more to himself and then grunted with frustration. She could hear what sounded like his fist pounding against a hard surface.

Sookie's face was soaked with tears and her breath sounded more like hiccups as she tried to calm herself. This was humiliating and she had to pull herself together…somehow.

"Lover? Can you do something for me?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you have milk in your fridge and a jar of honey?"

"I think so." The absurdity and randomness of the question caught her off-guard.

"I want you to warm up a sauce pan of milk and add a couple spoon full's of honey. Then I want you to put Gone with the Wind into your DVD player, push play and then you are to sit on your living room couch with your yellow afghan wrapped around you while you drink. Will you do that for me, Sookie?"

She was too drained to argue. To tired to remind him what a controlling and manipulative undead person he was.

"Mmm-kay." She wiped her tears and her running nose onto her sleeve and then perked up as she heard a noise in the background. It was the roar of Eric's Corvette shifting gears to accelerate.

"Eric?"

"I'm already halfway to your house, lover. Please do as I asked and I will be there…shortly."

"O-Okay." She flipped the phone shut and sniffed once more.


	5. Chapter 5 Milk Honey & A Hideous Afghan

Chapter 5

Milk, Honey & A Hideous Afghan

She followed Eric's directions to the letter. Why, she couldn't fathom but the rewarding result from doing so was enough to distract her from questioning her own common sense.

The opening credits began to roll and that familiar tune sent lovely endorphins down Sookie's neck and back. The milk and honey warmed her insides and settled her upset stomach. The afghan was soft. She chuckled.

_My hideous afghan._

She brushed her cheek against it as the sweet memories tickled down behind her closed lids.

"So beautiful."

Her eyes flew open as she jumped nearly spilling her glass of warm milk down her knees that were cradled in her arm.

He looked down to the floor "I apologize." Silently berating himself for scaring her.

"It's alright." She caught her breath and grinned as best as she could. Her reverie while lost in - _those memories_ - had impaired her vital senses as she hadn't heard Eric drive up or enter her home.

Feeling her unease he immediately tried to send reassurance and warmth through the bond.

_Still Nothing._

He sighed and tried again unsuccessfully.

_Let me back in Sookie._

"Eric, you didn't have to do this. I'm…"

He put his hand up and shook his head. "I know you did not invite me and it was probably overly presumptuous but I could not ignore…" his brow creased looking for alternative words.

"…what you felt from the bond?" her monotone words stung him.

"Sookie, I did not come here to start a fight or to agitate you more than you already are. I simply want to comfort you and that is all. May I have permission to do that?"

_Asking my permission to do something selfless? Am I the biggest bitch in the world? And who is this vampire standing there? Amnesia Eric wouldn't order me about the way he had. But Typical Eric wouldn't be this…patient, selfless, attentive, apologetic. What the hell? What dimension have I just teleported to?_

He started walking towards her as she glared down at the floor. Confusion wrinkling her forehead. As he sat down next to her she could smell him. He was suddenly real. Not just some apparition of a vampire, she once knew, haunting her living room. This Eric she recognized. That smell, the weight of his six and half foot frame indenting the couch cushion, his granite hard arms slowly coiling around her shoulders. She inhaled more deeply as his blonde hair brushed her cheek. The aroma didn't just flood her already buzzing mind with memories and yearnings. It brought forth a visceral physical reaction. She lunged forward elbowing his side as her legs forced up and out.

_Can't do this. Too much. Breathe! Breathe!_

She clutched at her sternum while trying desperately to open her airways. Her throat and lungs convulsing as her chest heaved out and in but to no avail. An impenetrable barrier had formed inside her. The oxygen could not flow through it or scale over it.

He did not stand up, he did not approach her. He waited, silently gazing at her. The glow of the TV threw colors and shadows across his sculpted face and flawless hair.

_He's so Beautiful. _

Sookie dropped the afghan and whirled around towards the hallway. The second her eyes were off him the wall fell and she was able to inhale down a breath or two.

During that same second, horror had filled Eric's eyes as he watched the falling blanket reveal Sookie's frame behind it.

Halfway down the hall and halfway through her third breath she felt Eric's hands grab onto on the backs of her upper arms.

_Fight! Pull away! Find the strength! Why did I call him? Such a stupid idea! Stupid!_

"What have you done?" He slowly pivoted her around never letting her out of his vice grip.

_She is practically emaciated! So wrong! Why didn't I check on her sooner? Fuck! I can feel her bones!_

"YOU! Have. No. Right. To judge me. GOT IT!!!"

_This is better. Easier. Hating him…or rather hating the way he's looking at me. Chase him away with it. Burn him with it!_

She didn't need to rage at him with words. The message, full of stinging vitriol, came across the bond loud and clear. It made his resolve slip and the primal vampire instinct to lash out overtook him.

"ERIC! OW! Are you TRYING to rip my arms off?!" she knew struggling would be pointless but tried in vain anyway.

The red haze lowered and her terrified expression began to focused in front of him. Without meaning to, his release caused her to fall backwards and thud loudly on the wood floor below. His head hadn't yet cleared enough to catch her in time.

"I…" he reached out to her but she coldly slapped away his helping hand.

"I can get up myself." She did and braced herself between the frame of her bedroom door. Then slammed it behind her in his face.

_Come on Sookie. Get it together. You can't let this bleed in front of him. He sees too deep. He'll want explanations. He'll want to help. He'll want to heal it…heal it? Would that work? Even if it did he'll just say no, anyway. I can conquer this without him. I know I can._

"I am not leaving you until you talk to me!" he was yelling now at her door and the power of his voice shook her insides.

"That's an empty threat! You only have so many hours before you have to skulk back to your crypt."

_Don't relent, Sookie. Don't let your voice falter. You have to get him out of here before this charade ends and rips you in half._

She felt the shackles again clinking with unbridled dominance over her trembling psyche. Fear…pain…panic…they were closing in fast.

Panic can make you say stupid things.

"Eric get out of my house! I rescind…" she finished the sentence but could barely hear the last two words that were drowned out by his roar.

"NOOOOO!!!!" he pounded his fist against the wall separating him from her. It shook the whole house right down to it's foundations and left a gaping wound in the wood and plaster. Every cold dead cell in his body was on fire now. His muscles and joints warring against themselves to resist the urge…the _DEMAND_ to back away. His long fingers dug into the plaster as he clawed at anything to stele his grip to the house…to her. It was a losing battle and he hunched forward. Some unseen force wrenching his digits away from the mangled wall. Each step labored backwards but he would have to give in. The painful burning was scorching his core and blood tears were beginning to well up.

_No. No. NO!_

"Sookie do not do this! I am BEGGING you!"

Begging didn't help.


	6. Chapter 6 Dusty Handprints

Chapter 6

Dusty Handprints

He was outside her bedroom window now. He could see only the top of her head as she sat leaning against her bed. Each of her sobs tore into him and heightened his own pain and helplessness.

_Why have I not yet wiped this girl off the face of the planet? You torment yourself by allowing her to live! I would not wish this on my worst enemy._

The dark thoughts sobered Eric and he shook away the muddiness.

_Unthinkable._

He placed his hand against the glass and pushed through comfort and tenderness with all his inner-might. A wall of stone met his advances and pushed them right back to where they'd originated. He knew this struggle would drain him but he needed to try. For the moment all he had was the fading smell of her on his hands, the sound of her sobs through the house wall and the blood-curdling shrieks assaulting him through the bond. The shrieking had started the moment he woke, strengthened in volume as he had driven towards her home and were now deafening with the close proximity to his bonded. These were not thoughts or words from Sookie, that were pushing through the bond. But if this emotion, he was being pounded by, could be translated into words they couldn't be plainer:

"ERIC! NEED YOU! NEED YOU! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

One of them needed to stay strong. And he felt himself on the cusp of losing his own sanity at the borage of her emotional attack on him. Her rejection of him and of their bond stung more acutely when he was this near her. Distance was the only remedy now for both. But the idea of leaving her alone with her tears repulsed him. He would find somewhere close by to…_Hmmm_

_Oh no. Bad idea! ~~ But it would serve my purpose and he is after all my underling. ~~ Sookie would be disgusted with me if I took advantage of him…in his current state. ~~ Though he does owe me his fealty and his life many times over and I would be a fool to not use that card tonight. _

He moved the chess pieces around the board considering all the strategies and possible outcomes. Eventually he won the argument he had been having with himself and decided to drive to Compton's place.

Before turning away towards his car he reached out again to her window.

_I will not give up on you, lover…not this time, I promise._


	7. Chapter 7 The Beast Approaches

Chapter 7

The Beast Approaches

Sookie felt like a caged animal as the beast approached, ready to level her. She could feel the pressure above crushing her shields and walls and anything else she could throw up in front of herself to keep the monster at bay. She had thought Eric leaving would alleviate some of it. That the absence of him and his poking and prodding into the recesses of her mind would allow her to fortify herself again. But in actuality the lack of his presence had somehow made it worse. She kept her eyes tightly shut as if her attacker would have less power if her vision was black. Something pushed at her then. It startled her enough to raise her head up and open her eyes. Her sight was blurry from the moistness and the swelling flesh around her now red and puffy eyes.

_What is that?_

Though, still apprehensive and on edge as any prey should be while being stalked, she felt something new.

_Something external. Something pushing at me. What?_

The faintest of noises came from her left. She turned to discover the cause and noticed the clear distinctive outline of a massive hand print left over on the outside of her dusty window.

_Eric. _


	8. Chapter 8 Promise To Keep

Chapter 8

Promise To Keep

"Pam. I will not be at the bar this evening."

"Trouble in paradise, Master?"

Eric sighed. He had been putting up with Pam's disrespectful back-talk for far too long. Her amusement was grating on his last nerve and now after recent events and the appalling start to his evening it finally snapped.

"Pamela I have warned you to keep your insolent remarks to yourself. But as you seem incapable of reigning in your impetulance I will be forced to give you an incentive to take my words more gravely."

"My apologies, Master. I will have my paddle ready for you when you return."

"Paaaaaammmmm" he sang with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Master?"

"I will not be giving you a paddling. My point will not be made if you enjoy yourself. I don't even know that public humiliation would suffice as you obviously did not learn your lesson after the last time."

"Master, I…"

"Silence, woman!" he growled at her as an Alpha male would to a subservient pack member. Something he had not done in a long while. Pam had always been loyal and, for the most part, carried out his orders with a genuine desire to please. But she had, as of late, been testing his tolerance with her quips and jibes. This behavior was not befitting of a fledgling towards her Maker and Sheriff. Considering his frame of mind, this was not the best of times for Eric to be devising ways of punishing his disobedient child. He would, however, have to leave her with something to not look forward to.

"Listen. To me. Carefully. You will run the bar this evening and the next, Pam. You will put your mind to working and NOTHING else. You will not feed. You will not fuck. You are forbidden to pleasure yourself in any way during my absence. The only other thought that I want coursing through your head is the knowledge that you will have your punishment very soon. It will not be enjoyable for you during or afterwards. And when I am done with you, you will never again forget that following my orders and doing exactly what's asked of you is your most vital concern. Have I made myself seamlessly clear?"

"You have, Master. I will follow your instructions precisely." The small tinge of alarm and anxiety lacing her words pleased him. "I am anguished that I have displeased you so, my Sire, and that thought will haunt me until I know that I have won back your good favor."

"I am glad to hear it, my child." He knew she was laying it on thick but through their bond he could feel the trembling fear and apprehension his words had filled her with. It made him pleased with himself but it also made his love and devotion towards Pam intensify. At times he would almost will Pam to slip up and defy him if nothing more than to feel their bond strengthen after her reprimand and punishment. This dance was not new to either of them.

"May I have permission to contact you should there be a need?"

"Yes you may. If there is an emergency you may call me."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now go and do as I have bid you."

"Yes, Master."

He closed his phone and tried not to grin too smugly. Pam had taken his words seriously.

_Finally! If only I had such power over blonde bar-maids._

There was a tap on his window. Eric had been so distracted by his two trains of thought– one creatively trying to formulate a successful manner of punishment to break Pam's willful spirit – the other considering the next course of action he should take in order to get Sookie to open up to him.

_Hmmm, perhaps my formulation for Pam would work on Sookie as well._

But he let that thought float away as it was frivolous and counterproductive.

_No. Though alike in so many ways, my methods with both will need to be very dissimilar._

His rudeness and thoughtlessness awoke him from his musings and he realized Bill was standing next to his car door with an inquisitive yet impatient look on his face.

_Forgive me, Sookie._


	9. Chapter 9 Invalid

Chapter 9

Invalid

"As entertaining as listening to you berate and threaten Pam is I am anxiously wondering why you are currently parked in front of my house, Eric."

He had not realized at what volume he had been speaking to Pam but Bill had obviously overheard their conversation.

"Can a Sheriff not drop in on his subjects from time to time?"

"You are not my King, Eric and I am most definitely NOT your subject."

"Very well."

Eric strode past Bill towards the front porch and pivoted when he reach the top step.

"I am in need of a place to stay for a day or two and instead of burrowing into one of those gravesites," he motioned in the direction of the cemetery separating Bill's house from Sookie's "I will be troubling you for accommodation."

Bill's eyebrows shot up and a look of disgust crossed his lips.

Sookie's sweet voice invaded Eric's mind then, chastising him to add – "If it would not be too much trouble, of course. I would be" he grimaced in his head but forced the words out as pleasantly as he could "appreciative of your hospitality."

Bill didn't know exactly what Eric was up to but he knew positively that it had to do with Sookie and her blood bond with his Sheriff. This made him cringe inside but protocol was protocol.

With a forced smile that was more of a sneer he responded "Why yes, won't you come in?" and motioned to the door behind Eric.

Eric turned and entered while he heard Bill striding up the stairs.

_Odd. He should have been right on my heels but he's ascending the steps as a human would._

He turned to regard Bill as he closed to door behind them.

"Bill, forgive me but you look like shit." Attempting to sound more concerned than insulting, but failing to do so.

Bill, with his back still turned to Eric, sighed and lightly banged his head on the door three times.

"Why are humans the only one's who get to rescind invitations?" he said under his breath knowing full well that Eric would hear every syllable.

"I am merely concerned for your health, Bill. Don't be so touchy."

The words were absurd. Comical even! Bill couldn't hold it down, not one second longer. His shoulders started to bob up and down and the laughs started to roll from his nose and then his mouth.

He could barely get the words out now, "You?! Concerned?! My Health!"

Turning and facing Eric's disgusted look of horror only made it worse. What started out as snickering was now a full-on belly laugh. Had he been human he would have been clutching his stomach by now from lack of oxygen.

"Well I don't see how your hysterics are at all appropriate."

Bill tried to compose himself but another sequence of laughs came bubbling up making Eric more perturbed. He stalked into the kitchen to find himself some sustenance.

_Fucking imbecile! Why am I all of a sudden so amusing to my subordinates? This is not a reputation I can afford, goddammit!_

"Eric…Eric…" Bill reached towards Eric who was now retreating to the kitchen with an un-amused scowl. "It's just…I needed that. You have no idea." He followed Eric into the kitchen.

Eric turned around to look at Bill with a blank stare after he had inserted a True Blood into the microwave.

"Granted…you would have been the last person I would have expected it from and please know I did not mean to offend but it's nice to laugh a bit…after so long."

_Well at least I succeed at making the undead laugh. Humans on the other hand._

Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let his head hang with weariness. The microwave dinged. Eric took out the bottle, shook it and handed it to Bill before procuring another from the fridge to warm up.

"Thank you."

Eric nodded and proceeded to stare at a small picture sitting on the corner of Bill's hall table. It was of Bill's family. His human family. A wife - a pretty wife - and two small children staring happily out of the framed sepia tinted photo.

_Bill's unwillingness to let go of his former life. Allowing the last vestiges of his mortal existence to haunt him. I wonder if, each time he looks at them, it is the equivalent of 10 lashes or 100. Is he so eager for pain? So keen on self-flagellation? And the humanity that Bill so greedily clings to…is it forever lost to me? _

"Eric, why ARE you here? And don't insult my intelligence by insisting that your motives are selfless. I know you better than that. And I also know that the convenient location of my home, so close to Sookie's, is no mere coincidence."

Eric downed his, now heated, True Blood and disposed of it in the rubbish bin next to the counter. He took note that there were few empty bottles inside.

_Bill's trash is usually filled to the brim with empty bottles of this synthetic shit. Another method of punishment and denial he submits himself to. Such a pathetic, mainstreaming martyr! But where is he getting his food, I wonder?_

Eric brushed past Bill and in half a second was sitting back comfortably on the living room's velvet upholstered couch. His legs already stretched out and lazing on the coffee table. Bill did not mimic Eric's speed but walked slowly to the chair across from him. He watched Bill with examining eyes. In the bright lamp light he could clearly see the dark half circles under Bill's eyes. His facial bones jutted out over gaunt cheeks and his lips looked dry and cracked. Minute flecks of black swam across the filmy surface of Bill's eyes and there were two small droplets of red growing in size at the edge of his tear ducts. Bill notice Eric's analyzing stare and quickly retrieve a black linen handkerchief from his shirt pocket to wipe away the discharge. As he lifted his hand Eric could see the outline of bone just below the thin pallid flesh covering each of Bill's knuckles. Which reminded him of Sookie's current condition.

_Fucking Fairies! Would that I could kill those cursed siblings again and again. Slower and more painful with each slaughter. _

But that was a battle he had missed. Something he would unquestionably never forgive himself for. Not having the chance to explain to her why, though, was killing him more and more…piece by piece.

"Are you planning on answering my question this century?" Bill knew he had struck a cord with his facetious remark by Eric's sudden return to coherence and resulting glare of contempt. "No one rivals your skill at the 'brooding-vampire-look' Eric but this one-sided conversation is beginning to irritate me. I can think of a thousand other things I'd rather be doing than sitting here being scrutinized by you."

"Enough!" his hand went up and his eyelids went down. "Your speculation is accurate. I am here because of Sookie. I…"

_How much does he need to know? I cannot have him interfering but I lack insight that he may be willing to impart. Just need an approach and a carrot to dangle. Ah yes! Evil Sheriff! Truly Evil! _

"I am deeply worried for her."

"Is she alright? What happened?" Bill was sluggish but still managed to get to his feet in a hurried panic.

"Compton! Sit down. Do you think I would be here at this moment if she were in mortal danger?" Bill's face did not relax but he did sit back down. " It is her health that is my main concern. She has obviously not been eating properly and looks absolutely skeletal compared to her normal self. Also, her witch has left town today leaving her alone, unmistakably distressing her already fragile state of mind."

Emotions rolled over Bill's bony face. Shifting from panic to confusion to rage. "Then what the fuck are doin' here? Why are you not over there seeing to her? You should be comforting her you black-hearted-son-of-a-bitch!"

"Shut your face, you provincial half-wit!" in an instant Eric's legs lifted off the table as he leaned towards Bill with aggression. "Sookie is being her per-usual stubborn-self and will not speak to me or let me comfort her which is the precise reason I went over there. The second I awoke this evening I could feel her depression and need for me. She allowed me in but when I tried to embrace her she recoiled and ran away from me."

"Eric, you cannot let her stubbornness impede you. If she is not eating and is all alone then you have to persevere until she's sees reason. This is unacceptable!" he was now speaking to himself "Why didn't I notice? I tried to give her space like she asked but I should have been more vigilant!" his attention then focused again on Eric "Eric, you should be able to calm her through the…" he couldn't say the words. It was like surrendering to defeat. Submitting to a superior opponent. "…well…you know." Bill's eyes lowered, overcome with agony.

Eric would now have to admit to Bill his failure. Confess the flaw in the bond he held with Sookie. Would that give Bill a glimmer of hope? Some optimism to inflate his futile pining for what he so pitifully lost?

_Hmmm, no matter. She will never go back to him. He scarred her too deep._

Eric utterly ignored the almost imperceptible undercurrent of doubt that thought was splintered with.

_She is mine. _

"Bill. I would rather pass a silver-plated kidney stone than talk to you about my relationship with Sookie. But I feel, at this moment, that I have no other choice." While still mortal, Eric had indeed passed a kidney stone. Not even a millennia could wipe away the memory of pain that intense. "I am about to give you information that I had fervently hoped to keep to myself. If I hear that you have divulged this to anyone or that you even murmur a word to Sookie about what I am about to say I will end you in the most inhumane, unnatural and excruciatingly painful way I can conceive of."

Bill couldn't imagine a torture worse than what he was presently enduring and meeting the end to this existence did not seem like an unpleasant offer. But he was intrigued by Eric's words. Though they were callous, cruel and nasty the tone in his voice and the expression in his eyes had a subtle hint of nervous doubt and apprehension. He nodded with consent to Eric's threat.

"Sookie has shielded herself against our bond. She will not allow my emotions and influence to reach her. She blocks out everything that I pass to her whether I intentionally send it or not. I do not know how she has managed this. Typically only the vampire can successfully obstruct the flow of a bond with the force that Sookie has managed. A human should not have the strength or will power to deny a blood bond that has been taken to the level our's has." He leaned back and let out a long sigh. "I, on the other hand, still feel everything she is broadcasting. Her mental state is exceptionally fragile right now. I know what she is struggling with but after tonight I am at a loss as to how I can get her to listen to me so I can help."

"May I ask a question?" Bill reckoned his questioning should proceed with trepidation.

"You may."

"Can you tell me what is troubling her?"

"She is suffering what humans now call post traumatic stress syndrome. Sookie's resilience and capacity to withstand the trauma she has endured, since entering our world, has been pushed to the limit. The torture…" Eric paused and they both let the guilt and accountability wash over them in a wave of sorrow. "that she suffered…Bill…I believe they broke her." His eyes lifted to meet Bill's gaze. He was glassy eyed and stared right through Eric. "I believe in attempting to shield herself from the terror she feels when remembering Lochlan and Neave that it is also blocking her connection to me. I am certain that I can alleviate enough of her agony in order to get her through this but I need to be close to her for this to work. If she keeps rescinding my invitation into her home I will accomplish nothing and she will stay…broken."

"She rescinded your invitation tonight?" Bill's eyebrows raised but he did not make the mistake of grinning with pride or satisfaction.

"Yes."

"What was it, specifically, that set her off?" Though silently amused, Bill's memory of being barred from Sookie's house, all those months ago, still smarted.

"Over the phone I was able to get her to surround herself with things I knew would comfort her until I arrived but the moment I tried to put my arms around her she flung herself away from me as if my very presence caused her physical pain. When the blanket she had wrapped around herself fell to the floor and I saw what she has done to her body I…" he shrugged dismissively "…may have over-reacted."

Bill closed his eyes thinking hard on what Eric had said.

_And he called ME a fool?_

Bill steadied himself to preempt the reaction Eric would have to his next question.

"Before tonight...how long has it been since she's seen you?"

Without pause, Eric let out a hiss that turned into a growl directed at Bill. "I do not answer to you, Compton! Do not presume you have the authority to judge or criticize ME! You are a flea under my shoe and when it pleases me to do so I will not hesitate to crush you!" Eric shot up off the couch and rapidly shifted to the window facing the front porch. He leaned heavily on the sill. The hard reality and ramifications of Bill's query had hit the target dead center and it left Eric reeling. It had been almost ten weeks and though he checked on her from time to time he had not been able to visit her.

_He's right...I let her down...AGAIN!_

"Save your breath, Eric. Your threats are meaningless to a man who has lost everything he ever treasured. My true love; my honor…gone. What else is there?"

"Then why don't you go ahead and meet the sun?" his voice cold and spiteful as he gestured to the east where the sun would rise in nine hours.

"My obligation of course. She may never love me as she once did and I will never deserve her forgiveness but my purpose for staying bound to this earth will always be to protect her." the vow wasn't laden with self-pity or heartache...just a statement of fact. Then Bill whispered, "Until her dying breath...and then I will keep my appointment with the sun." Bill sat quietly then, resting his eyes.

_A vampire measuring his life against the mortality of a human...because he loves her...that much. I detest him...I admire him. _

Not even Eric had the heart - as dead as it may be - to scoff at Bill's reverent devotion.

After a few minutes he was suddenly aware of a change in the bond.

_Sookie is crying again. Fuck! Let's get this over with._

Bill had been letting his mind wander through a labyrinth of memories - The sweet smell of her hair; her little girl's laugh; the way her tanned skin glistened while submerged in bathwater; the taste of her...his dream interrupted by Eric's hand that was now firmly squeezing his shoulder.

"Bill."

"What, Eric?"

"I can see how much you are suffering..."

Bill snorted "You know nothing of my suffering, Eric!"

He had to bite his tongue before continuing. "I am referring to your physical discomfort. From the bite Neave gave you."

Bill shook his head and pulled away from Eric's grip. "Do not concern yourself with my 'discomfort', Sheriff." he spat out the words with contempt and bitterness. "I have no doubt there are far more pressing matters to attend to than playing nurse-maid to an invalid." he sneered upwards and slowly lifted himself from the chair. "Now if you will excuse me..." Bill started towards the hallway.

"Who have you been feeding from, recently?"

Bill didn't turn but stopped to answer, "None of your fucking business, Eric."

"Have you been feeding off of junkie hookers, Bill? Is that why your car has been spotted in Shreveport's red light district?"

Bill spun around and...well...if looks could kill, Eric would have been a pile of ash in an instant. He raised up both palms towards Bill and added, "I have seen what blood like that can do to a vampire over time. You are only making your condition worse."

_If he allowed himself to glamour a clean human into feeding him he could heal so much quicker. Again with the self-denial. If only the Catholic Church allowed vampires to serve as priests, Bill would make a superb man of the cloth._

He waited for a response but Bill just stood still, slack-jawed. Eric slowly moved towards him with his palms still raised. When he was a mere foot away from Bill, Eric lowered his left hand and reached out his right with his fist clenched and wrist upturned.

"I offer you my blood, Bill. You will not heal if you keep drinking from spoiled goods."

Bill's eyes squinted with suspicion but he would have been a liar if he claimed the offer did not tempt him.

"Why?"

"As much as it irks and irritates me I am aware of that fact that you are valuable to me as a guardian to Sookie. And, though she has every right to hate you enough to wish for your final death, she still holds affection for you...most likely, she always will."

"And what will I owe the Mighty Sheriff if I take his offer?"

"For my blood you will owe me nothing. I only expect you to continue watching over Sookie when I am unable to be at her side."

Bill chuckled darkly. "Being at her side is gonna be a bit tricky now that she's banished you to the dog-house." Bill silently congratulated himself for the insult.

"Oh I intend on changing that very soon." Eric crooked the edge of his mouth into a half grin. "Now...do you accept my offer?" he raised his right fist higher until it was mere inches away from Bill's mouth.

A look of pitiful defeat covered Bill's face as he opened his mouth, fangs already run out. The expression changed to lustful hunger as he gripped Eric's wrist focusing on the blue veins that held his next meal. He looked up into Eric's electric blue eyes with lingering doubt.

"Drink." he nodded as he placed his left hand on Bill's forearm to draw him closer.

Bill needed no more encouragement. His fangs ripped into Eric's flesh violently. Eric let out a raspy hiss as Bill started to suck and pull on his veins. After a few more seconds Eric could see Bill was now completely lost to his blood lust and took advantage of his distraction. With his left hand he shoved Bill towards the living room wall until he had him pinned against it. Eric then used his leg and hip to secure him in place while his free hand slid up to the back of Bill's head.

Eric's fingers gripped the stiff tendons in Bill's neck. Before Bill could register what was happening Eric's mouth was latched onto his jugular. His fangs pierced the soft tissue and he began to suck. It tasted awful and may leave him with unwanted side-effects but it was a risk worth taking if this gave him the missing puzzle piece he needed.

_Give it to me, Bill. You will give me your memories of her._

And then it came. Like a tidal wave. Like a hurricane. Bill had no shields to block the theft and every sweet, wretched, joyful, precious, lustful and loving memory he had of Sookie now belonged to Eric. Only the mind of a thousand year old vampire could withstand a memory exchange such as this. Eric was able to limit the reciprocal images Bill would be receiving from him in return. He singled out the handful of sexual encounters he had enjoyed with his bonded and fed them to Bill through his blood. Against Eric's thigh he could feel Bill's hardness growing in obvious response to the X-rated images of Sookie. Eric's own crotch began to feel uncomfortably confined as he enjoyed one particular memory from the multitudes. Sookie lying on her back looking up at Bill; asking him to heal her soreness after their first time together; blood soaked fingers gliding into her; coating her torn maiden-head with the healing elixir. This one now began to mingle with Eric's first memory of fingering Sookie and he began to groan fiercely into Bill's neck now drenched with blood. His thigh began moving from side to side against Bill's erection. The friction, though exceptionally pleasant, woke Bill from his blood lust stupor and he began pushing against Eric's chest with both hands. Eric was still lost in the taste and feel of 'imaginary Sookie' and Bill's weak arms were no match for The Viking's strength. He found Bill's wrists and pinned them above his head. Still feeding, still dry humping Bill's leg, Eric groaned again. Bill knew how wrong this felt and detested his innate vampire instincts to give in to the pleasure threatening to take over. He felt Eric's fangs pull out and could hear him moaning Sookie's name just below his ear as his pelvis grinded harder into Bill's hip.

"Eric!"

"Mmmm, Sookie…"

"ERIC!!!" Bill yelled louder this time which seemed to work as Eric froze immediately.

He reared back his head and looked down on Bill's face which had already begun to show signs of improvement. He then looked up at his own hands still pressing Bill's wrists against the wall. As soon as he released them Bill managed to duck under Eric and retreat to the opposite side of the room.

Eric turned and watched Bill who was now pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Eric's keen self-preservation instinct kicked in and he began scanning the room for anything Bill could use as a weapon against him.

_Wooden leg of the coffee table, fireplace poker, rapier mounted to the wall. Nothing I can't handle._

Bill ceased his pacing, placed his hand over his mouth and started shaking his head in disbelief.

"Biiiiiilllll?" it was a question as well as a warning.

Bill let his hand fall "I have yet again, underestimated you, Eric. There is no question of your selfish and cruel nature but you are obviously willing to do just about anything to protect Sookie and your bond with her. You would even stoop so low as to rape the mind of a weaker vampire. I wonder if she knows how debased and despicable your devotion to her has made you." He snorted condescendingly. "And yet you still cannot comprehend why she evokes these emotions in you. It's sad, pathetic…and I pity you."

Eric ignored Bill's words and, after deciding he was of no threat to him, sat back down on the couch. He rested his elbows on his thighs and his forehead in this hands. He began analyzing the images and memories he had robbed from Bill's mind.

Bill took advantage of his rejuvenated vampire speed and tore across the room towards the front door. Eric's reflexes were faster still as he was able to grab Bill's arm while he attempted to pass by. He peered up at Bill with a look of rage and anguish.

"Sookie's Uncle Bartlette…you made sure he suffered?"

"Indeed." Bill answered gravely and firm.

Eric released Bill who then continued his swift retreat to the front door and exited without another word.

After fifteen minutes to process and meditate on the vast quantity of information he had acquired, Eric pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had hoped to avoid at all costs. The other end answered after two rings.

"Sandy, Eric Northman…I need to speak to the king."


	10. Chapter 10 Need You

Chapter 10

Need You

The sun was setting and Eric's resurrection was just as traumatic and unsettling as it was the previous night. Even before his heavy lids could open he was suffering the onslaught of Sookie's turmoil through the bond. Once again her frenzied emotions came at him so forcefully they almost rang in his ears.

"ERIC! I NEED YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?! NEED YOU, NOWNOWNOW!!!"

Part of him desperately wanted to close off to the bond for a few moments of peaceful relief. But he had already reconciled that this was the penance for his transgressions.

_Bill would approve. _

Eric keyed in the pass code, Bill had showed him the night before, to open the hidden crypt. They exchange no further words after Bill had returned home an hour before sunrise. He silently escorted Eric into the study, showed him his extra 'hidey-hole', demonstrated the locking mechanism and then left for his own resting place.

Eric had changed his clothes before going to rest that night so he could be ready to leave immediately. The extra clothes he always kept in his car came in handy as his shirt had become soiled with Bill's blood.

Without hesitation Eric dashed out of the house and crossed the graveyard towards Sookie's in less than two minutes. With each yard traveled Sookie's mental shrieking built in volume. He had spent most his night plotting out how he would approach her differently this evening.

_Lover…I am coming._


	11. Chapter 11 To His Knees

Chapter 11

To His Knees

Sookie's eyes adjusted to the soft light of the sunset as she exited the dark hallway of Merlotte's. She closed and locked the back door feeling the cool wind at her back. She had assured Sam she was up to closing the bar tonight as he hadn't yet returned from his latest visit to Texas. He had wanted to give his mother as much support as he could after all the drama that had occurred. But at the same time he worried that he was taking advantage of Sookie after all she had been through. Several times she had to promise him she could manage and that he was in no way abusing their friendship. Every other night this week, Terry Bellfluere had taken care of closing but today he had told Sam over the phone that he had to take care of something that afternoon. Sam told Sookie to close the bar early if it wasn't too busy. Seeing as there were only a couple locals who didn't mind cutting their evening short Sookie had been able to do just that. The distraction of work was a welcome one but more than anything she just wanted to crawl beneath her soft blankets and let sleep take her away. Bed was calling to her and the idea of curling up in the warmth brought on a lovely wave of comfort. The quicker she got home the quicker she could enjoy that. She hopped into her car and sped out the parking lot towards home…towards her bed.

As she pulled her house keys from her bag Sookie thought she could see something moving through the trees at the edge of the woods. As the keys pushed into the lock and turned, she could see what the movement had been. Eric was striding through an opening in the woods and was making his way towards her. She was able to push her way in the door and slam it shut before he could catch her which she was sure would be his next action. But as she looked out the kitchen window she could see he was still striding at a human's pace towards the back porch. His steps were slow and heavy on the wood stairs and each thud rung in Sookie's ears making her quake and shudder with apprehension.

Her reaction to seeing him had wounded Eric but he persevered with his plan. He shook away the frustration and focused on pushing comfort through the door still shut in his face. The door wasn't the only barrier between them and his comfort was thrown back at him.

"Sookie?"

_Don't know if I can do this. What does he expect of me?_

"Eric, I really don't think I wanna open this door."

"I know. Would you mind if I just sit here on your porch for a while? I promise I'll stay quiet." His voice was muffled but she could hear the words and they stunned her.

After she pulled her jaw off the floor she managed to respond. "Why would you wanna just sit on my porch by yourself?"

_To be near you; to have your scent; to know your safe; to hear the sound of your breathing._

"If it is the closest I can be to you then there is not one other place I want to be."

"Don't you have to be getting to Fangtasia soon?"

_This is promising. She still speaking to me._

"Pam is perfectly capable of running the bar in my absence."

Sookie sighed, placed her hands flat upon the wood door and then leaned her head against them.

_He's not going to leave is he? Even if he isn't able to come in inside he's going to sit out there and haunt me with his very presence. So much for a quiet, relaxing night. _

She pounded her fist on the door, "Fine! Do as you wish!" she stalked away from the kitchen door and made her way to her bedroom. On her way she was shocked to find that the torn up hallway wall had been put to rights.

_How did the wall…_

"Eric!"

His ears perked up as he heard her yell for him but he knew immediately it was not a welcoming invitation back inside. He waited until she was at the door again.

"I am still here."

"It seems as if you cleverly hired someone last night to come and fix my wall while I was away at work today. But I wanna know how in the hell this person was able to enter my home while no one was here?!" she knew she didn't need to yell for the sake of his hearing through the door but it felt good to lay into him after this revelation.

"When I had your front door replaced I had the locksmith make a spare key which I hid in a safe place on your property."

"And you just thought you'd let some strange workman into my house while I wasn't here trusting that they wouldn't steal anything or…worse?"

"I would never put your possessions or your life in danger like that Sookie and you know it. I…"

"Ya could've fooled me!" Sookie interrupted.

"Let me finish!" heated irritation slipped through his voice before he could calm himself and continue. "I did NOT let a stranger into your home. I called Terry Bellfluere as I knew he has done renovations on your home before. He was suppose to inform you of the work I hired him to do before he came over. Did he not?"

Sookies eyes trailed down to her answering machine that was flashing one message. After pushing play and hearing Terry's message confirming Eric's explanation she sighed.

Eric felt the soft undercurrent of remorse and shame in the bond.

_No. I am the one who should feel sorry._

"I regret my actions last night, my lover. I wish I could go back and say or do something differently. I did not mean to upset you so deeply that you deemed it necessary to bar me from your home." he paused for a reaction but got none. "I apologize, Sookie. I hope you can forgive me."

The long silence would have made him question whether she still stood at the door if he had not been able to feel her there. He could hear her sigh and then a strong surge of despair filled the bond and the darkness and depth of it brought him to his knees with a _thump_.

_How is this possible? This power she has over me is staggering. This is very wrong. _

After a moment of panicked confusion he realized what he was now feeling was fear. How long had it been since he had felt this particular emotion? During his time under Hallow's curse he had felt it but as himself, the indestructible Sherriff…he couldn't remember the last time he had felt frightened about anything.

_And so the unbreakable Sherriff was brought to his knees by a mere mortal girl. _

"What's the point?" her voice sobered Eric from his silent turmoil. To him the sound was angelic but the emotions motivating her words were vile and bitter.

"Lover?" he asked softly as his head lifted slightly.

"What is the point of forgiving you, Eric? You're just gonna waltz in here as if you're some kind of white knight saving the princess. You'll take whatever satisfaction you need to claim from me and then disappear…AGAIN! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!!"

"Sookie…" for once the great Viking was speechless. This was not going well and he needed to think fast but the intense heat coming from her was scalding his very core. Anger and resentment lashed at him like a silver coated whip and he doubled over onto his hands and knees.

"Sookie please! No more!" his words seem to spur her on and the bond suddenly exploded with boiling rage. Sookie's hate was silently screeching at him and there was no refuge for the battered vampire. He had the choice to either run or endure this. Though how many thousands of miles he would need to put between them before finding even a sliver of peace he couldn't be sure.

Not fully knowing why…he decided he would bear it.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness!"

By the time Sookie had the door open he had placed his forehead on the wood porch with both arms covering his head. She lunged for him with clawed hands and shrieked with unbridled fury. Her arms along with most of her torso crashed down onto his back and she began pounding her fists onto his spine. Eric could feel her beating him but the physical attack was not anything compared to the white hot wrath pouring into him.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She was wailing now but through her sobs Eric could feel an almost imperceptible crack in the wall she had firmly placed between their bond.

Sookie lifted herself up and shoved him with her foot to the side. He rolled over and his lower back slammed into the wood column holding up the house's awning.

Eric laid there on his side with his eyes shut as Sookie approached. She straddled his shoulders and lifted her right fist up above his jaw.

_Yes. Unleash it on me, Sookie. Your pain. Your suffering. I will take it._

She straddled his shoulders and lifted her right fist up above his jaw.

"You betrayed me!" and down came her fist making contact with the concrete jaw bone. "You forced yourself on me!" another punch. "You tortured me!" and another. "You took advantage of me! You conspired against me! You took me for granted! YOU ABONDOND ME!!!" With each blow Eric could feel Sookie's wall being chipped away bit by bit. The adrenaline rush prevented her from feeling it when she fractured her wrist against his solid face. There was now a small cut on Eric's cheek that was rapidly healing. The slight smear of his blood briefly excited her and for a short instant she felt the urge to lick his wound. But she swiftly brushed away the impulse.

Without further pause Eric opened his eyes and looked up into Sookie's. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was matted, the flesh around her eyes was red and inflamed, moisture was leaking from her eyes and nose and her ragged breath came out in primal grunts.

_And yet even now she enchants me with her ethereal beauty._

Eric pushed through soothing comfort as fervently as he possibly could.

He not only felt it penetrate through the bond, he could see her physical reaction to it. Sookie lost her balance as she grasped herself just below her breasts. Eric was able to slide himself back and upwards with his feet quick enough to catch her. She fell directly into his arms and he cradled her immediately. She started to struggle and whimper with a look of sheer panic and dread in her eyes. Eric just squeezed tighter and silently cursed the two fairies responsible for his bonded's currently state. But after the tirade of accusations she had leveled him with he now knew that there were far more layers to Sookie's break down than the one he was sure of. Her recovery from all this was going to take time.

_Time is what she needs and that is what I will give her._

More tears came flowing out of Sookie as she fought against Eric's embrace.

"Let me go………..Let me go, Eric, just let me go." there was heart wrenching anguish in her voice and it made Eric see the double meaning in her words.

_She is not just asking me to release her from my arms she is wanting me to forget her…to move on and never look back._

"That is now impossible, lover. The point of no return was past some time ago."

Eric could see the overwhelming exhaustion behind her eyes and attempted to imbue his strength into his bonded.

"Aaaahhh." She crumpled inward and clawed at her chest again. "Stop it! Stop it!" It had been so long since she had felt Eric's emotions and the sensation of feeling them push into her was too much. The hole, inside Sookie, that they had left behind was now sore and raw. Eric wanted so badly for her to feel him again and to know his…adoration and affection. But to fill it so quickly and forcibly was like…

_You fucking fool! You're raping her!_

He lifted one hand to stroke her head and nuzzled his nose into her scalp. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. I just want you to feel my…"

"Take me inside, Eric. Please. I just wanna go to bed."

He lifted Sookie with ease and started towards the doorway. The memory of the last time he had carried her like this flashed through his thoughts.

_She's so much lighter now. I can barely feel her weight in my arms! To keep her safe I have defended her with my sword; provided her with daytime protection; healed her wounds with my blood and willingly sacrificed my own freedom and autonomy to save her from that very same fate…but how in the fuck am I suppose to protect her from herself?_

When he reached the doorframe he tested the threshold with his foot and found his limb was granted entrance. Her request to be carried inside had been invitation enough.

Eric sat Sookie gently down onto her bedside chair. She still clutched onto her invisible gaping chest wound as he pulled down her covers. Next he slowly knelt down keeping her locked in his gaze. At the first sign of flinching he would back away but as she seemed to have calmed ten-fold since attacking him he felt she could abide him touching her. While he unlaced and pulled off her shoes she stared into the void in front of her.

Eric slowly and tenderly gathered Sookie in his arms again and laid her onto the bed. She was staring blankly at the ceiling.

_She will not be comfortable sleeping in her uniform. Do I dare?_

Eric unbuttoned her black pants and watched her reaction closely as he pulled her zipper down. Her blank stare was frozen upwards and he could feel nothing other than calm contemplation from her in the bond. He pulled the ankles of her pant legs downwards revealing her belly…then her blue, see-through lace panties…tanned thighs…lean calves.

His cock immediately began to throb at the sight of her flesh and the hint of her pink lips beneath the blue lace.

_You will stay in control of yourself Northman! Don't even fucking think about it, you foul beast!_

Though painful, he managed to lean over her while tamping down his urge to ravage her in this vulnerable state. He was able to lift her into a sitting position to pull up her work shirt over her head and down her arms. Now there was cleavage to contend with. The two glowing orbs hypnotized him momentarily while his saliva glands went into over drive. He tried not to groan too loud when her breasts shifted under the lacy bra as he laid her back down.

He had spied her nightgown draped over her closet door when he first entered. He grabbed it and then sat back down beside her.

Eric debated with himself on whether to remove her bra. Though he knew his motivation was primarily selfish and lustful he reasoned that she would be far more comfortable without it. He once again lifted her shoulders upwards and deftly unclasped the undergarment. He pulled down each strap off her arms revealing her two perfect…lovely…soft…

_Gods above give me strength!_

His erection flexed and strained below the black denim. Eric had preferred wearing tight black denim for the past few decades. Perhaps it was a time for change. Tight pants did not lend themselves well to vampires who walk each night with a perma-boner.

_If only she was less enticing. Less tantalizing. No matter where I am or what I am doing, just the mere thought of her naked brings forth my engorged hard-on. It's incredible how much this little human affects my libido. Never has any human woman ever elicited such fervor…such longing…such lustful urges to plunder her…ENOUGH!_

He needed nothing more than to escape her presence so that she could escape his inappropriate cravings, untouched. Eric rolled up Sookie's nightgown so he could shimmy her hands and arms through the top and spread it down her body. He lowered her back down and rolled the bunched fabric down her chest. When his hand lightly brushed against one of her nipples he could feel it stiffen at his cold touch.

_WANT HER SO BAD! WRIP OPEN THAT LACE AND... GODS ABOVE! HER SMELL IS DRIVING ME MAD!!!_

Before the brain in his crotch could take over all motor-functions he quickly pulled down the dress to her hips and lifted them slightly to brush it underneath her. Sookie's thick blankets were pulled up to her chin in a millisecond and Eric shuddered against the arousal he had managed to conquer. Before he could escape this beguiling creature now nestled into her bed he felt her hand reach out under the covers and grab his.

"Sookie?"

Her lids were barely open and sleep had obviously begun to sweep her away. But first she whispered, "W-What's happening to me? I don't know who that was out there but I…"

"Shhh, Sookie. Rest now." He stroked her hair and then her soft cheek before tucking her hand back beneath her covers.

Needing one last breath of her irresistible scent he leaned down and chastely kissed her forehead.

He sighed heavily and pushed himself away from her bed not knowing where the strength he would need, in order to leave her, would come from.

_It is a necessary evil if I am to save her. _

He could feel a wave of calm on her end of the bond which made him only slightly more comfortable departing. He stepped towards her door but spun back round when he heard her speak his name.

"Eric."

"Yes, lover?"

Her voice would have been barely audible for human ears but he was able to pick up every glorious word.

"You know I don't hate you, right?" and after the muted whisper she was taken by sleep.

Before leaving Eric prayed to the god of dreams.

_Morpheus I beseech you…have mercy on her this night._


	12. Chapter 12 Promise To Break

Chapter 12

Promise to Break

"Where are you right now?"

"At home, Master."

"Stay there. I am coming."

She heard him clap his phone down and immediately felt the inevitable pulse of anxiety.

_More than a century and still no one but him can put the fear into me._

Pam made her way over to the fireplace and pressed a hidden button under the mantle to gain access to her 'play room'.

_Pity I won't be the one having 'fun' tonight. But I am prepared for my Master…and prepared to take my punishment._

Eric lets himself in with the spare key Pam gave him when she first moved in and he sees her secret fireplace entrance wide open. He has to duck down to fit through the opening but stands up to his full height once inside.

Kneeling before him on the cold concrete is his child clad in nothing but an expression of penitence.

_Remarkable!_

Eric marvels at the supremacy he still holds over his groveling fledgling. But the table to his right distracts him from Pam. Atop the table she has neatly laid out all of his favorites: metal-tipped cat-oh-nines; wooden flog; tazer-gun; leather restraints; a variety of polished knives and scalpels…

_And what is this I see?_

On the back corner of the table sits Pam's favorite paddle set apart from the rest of the 'tools'. He smiles to himself.

_That's my girl. Wishful thinking, Pam._

After absently caressing her paddle with his fingertips he returns his gaze to the naked vampiress who remains perfectly still and silent on her knees. She has honored him by this simple display of submission and it pleases him to no end. The set and it's elaborate props, she has staged, has sidetracked him from the new purpose for this visit. She even remembered that a lit torch was his preferred 'mood-lighting'.

_The sight of bloody lacerations under torch light…Mmmm, you have outdone yourself, my child._

Without a word Eric scoops Pam up into his arms and he retreats from 'the dungeon' to her bedroom. As he sets her down in front of her closet he can see the confusion behind her eyes.

"Master?" but before she can form a further question he places one finger on her lips to hush her.

He reaches into her closet and pulls out her favorite pink satin dressing gown and wraps it around her bare shoulders. This was an overtly human gesture, to cover her nakedness, and it only fueld her unease. Though still puzzled she assists him by pushing her arms through and ties the belt around her waist. He then lifts her up and sets her down on her bed. She is still stiff with apprehension so he lightly presses her shoulder back towards the mountain of soft pillows behind her. She obliges by nestling back comfortably.

_What in the hell is he up to?_

She is unable to take her eyes of her Maker as he glides around the bed and then gracefully takes his place next to her finding a comfy spot. He turns his head to the left and regards 'His Pam'. 'His beautiful creation'.

"You have done well, Pam. Without having to utter a word you have anticipated my every desire for the perfect night of punishment. Unfortunately…for ME at least…" he leered at her. "I have come here for a different reason. I know I would have enjoyed myself immensely, though, and so you should be pleased that you make your old Master so proud." He places his finger under her chin and gives her a wicked Cheshire-Cat grin. Eric so rarely ever spoke of his pride for her. The words on their own would have made her suspicious but he could not fake the feeling she was receiving through their bond.

_Holy shit! He is actually sending pride to me._

Just the idea made Pam squirm with arousal and she knew instantly he could smell her growing wetness.

_Shit! I feel like a bumbling fucking amateur when he speaks to me like that!_

He grinned even wider at the surge of embarrassment Pam was now sending him. She flip-flopped between shame, lust and anger which made Eric chuckle. He loved that the need to please him was hard-wired into Pam. Not every maker was blessed with such a child as his and he knew he took her for granted far more than he should.

"I still feel, after all this time, that I made the perfect choice when I picked you, Pam. You are my greatest creation." his wicked grin turned down some and he regarded her with admiration. The loving gaze they gave each other was one they hadn't shared in quite some time and it felt so good and comforting to both.

"And now, before I have a spontaneously combusted vampire on my hands I do believe I should get down to business." Pam knew he referred to her increasing desire and would have turned cherry red had she been able to blush. "Besides," Eric dragged his fingers down her right arm ever so slightly brushing the side of her breast. "it would be such a waste to lose these, lovelies."

He needed to but say the word and she would have stripped in a millisecond presenting herself to him on all fours like a bitch in heat. Eric felt the second wave of lust off Pam and decided his teasing would need to cease. He placed his hand on his lap again and stared forward towards the mirrored wall at the foot of Pam's bed.

_Clit tease!_

"Pam…" He opened his mouth but paused for a moment before continuing. "I am…about to break a promise I once made to you."

As the words took hold, all of her arousal was gone in an instant and was replaced by shock and rage.

_No! He wouldn't!_

There had only been one promise Pam had ever asked Eric to keep. It had been five decades ago. By vampire standards she had no rights or entitlement to demand he keep this promise but she pleaded anyway…Eric made that promise…he was about to break it and in doing so…break her.

He could feel the panic flowing from her now. For a split second he reconsidered his decision but quickly resolved to stay on course.

_She will forgive me. She must._

"Please Master, I am begging you do not make me!" She leaned towards him trying with all her might to send pleading through their bond.

"Pam, I would not do this to you if I felt there were other options available to me. I simply have no one else to talk to on this matter."

She shook her head violently. "There must be someone else, please Eric. Please! This door has been shut for so long now…I cannot! I CANNOT!"

He turned his stern blue eyes on hers again. "You must…and you WILL!"

She knew her protests were now pointless. Suddenly the sequence of events that had led them to this point were laid out in front of her.

_Curse Sookie for coming into our lives! I hope she is worth it, you twisted fuck!_

But Pam knew the thought was only a rash reaction to Eric's insensitivity. Sookie had saved Pam's undead life as well as other vampires important to her. She sat back again on her pillows and sighed.

"As you know, I was fully aware when you became bonded to…" he looked to her to fill in the blank.

"Torture me, Eric. Threaten me with final death but I will not speak his name. Not to you. Not to ANYONE!"

"Very well. When you became bonded to your human I could sense it, though it was during the period shortly after we parted company." Eric flinched at the anger and hate Pam shot at him but continued. "Pam I need your help. There are things happening with my bond to Sookie that I do not understand. I need your expertise as you know this is the deepest bond I've ever experienced with a human."

"And perhaps my bond did not reach as deep as your's is to Sookie. What makes you think I will know anything more than what you have already experienced?" It was a falsehood and she knew that he knew it too.

"You forget, I know how many years you were bonded to this man and the vastness of your pain when he…"

Pam's first tear of the night was now spilling from her eye…it would not be the last. "…when your bond was…broken." Though at the time they were hundreds of miles apart, he could sense his child's anguish and torment. Without hesitation he had gone to her to help her through the grief. For one whole night he simply held her as she wept. They did not speak once until just before dawn when she begged Eric to never ask her about her bonded or the circumstances of his death.

"I know I should not ask this of you but I implore you to do this for me…for Sookie." He gave her a moment to feel his remorse.

"Tell me…I will try to be of some help, Master." her voice sounded extinguished of life.

He repeated to Pam what he had told Bill about Sookie's condition and the strength with which she was blocking their bond. He also revealed the blood and memory exchange he had forced on Bill as well as the events of earlier that night.

"How was she able to use her emotions as a weapon against me? Did such a thing ever happen to you and your bonded?"

"No."

"Alright." Eric held back the urge to berate her for the monosyllabic answer.

"Bill's putrid blood may have weakened you to her powers."

"Yes I suspect that as well."

"And I wonder whether her fairy essence may have some part in this. You cannot ever underestimate the uniqueness of this bond you share with Sookie. As far as I know there has never been record of a vampire bonding to a part fae human. That will mean there will be many unknowns and oddities about this bond."

He was pleased with Pam's elaboration but these were all things he had already considered. It was quite clear she was trying to steer the conversation away from the painful memories of her own bonded.

"Yes. I am aware that Sookie's fae blood has and will affect the bond but she is still human and I need to know what to expect. Did you ever experience anything beyond shared emotions and sensing one another's presence?"

Her pause indicated that she had.

"There were times when we seemed to almost…switch personas. It was not obvious at first since we were both so alike in many ways but…" Pam stopped and shut her eyes while reliving a moment.

_Christ, I still miss him soooo…fucking much! How is it this pain feels as fresh as that first night without him? _

She had thought this wound had at least somewhat scarred over but the aching misery, that thinking of him brought to her, was somehow deeper than ever. For the past couple of years, teasing Eric about his feelings for Sookie had been Pam's coping mechanism against the constant reminder of her own bonded now dead and gone. Crimson tears now fell from both eyes. Eric wanted to embrace her and wipe away those tears but somehow knew his touch would not be welcome. He patiently waited for her to recover. "The signs were subtle but we most definitely exchanged personality traits on several occasions."

"Did this last very long? And how frequently did it occur?"

"I don't know Eric!"

_I'd rather have a million cuts and rub garlic into them than continue this conversation. I fucking hate you!_

"I guess it happened a few times over the ten years we spent together. And it lasted days, not weeks."

"I see."

_Hmmm…that would be, to say the least, interesting indeed._

Suddenly Eric froze and held the side of his head with his hand. He groaned with pain and tried to shake it away. Pam watched him curiously but it didn't take long before she comprehended.

"She is dreaming isn't she?"

"Ngh…nightmare. I feel the intense ones." he lowered his hand when the worst was past.

"When did you last give her your blood?" she was fairly certain she knew the answer and already felt regret for not warning him about this earlier.

_I might have avoided this most unpleasant talk if I had._

"She last had my blood to heal her wounds after her kidnapping and…" the word stuck at the back of his throat. "…torture. She did ask me for more a few days later but I told her it would not be a good idea as I've never shared so much in such a short time span."

Pam's eyes bulged out and let her mouth gape open.

"What?" he asked as his brow creased.

"She asked you…on her own accord…for your blood…and you denied her?" this was beyond what she had expected and it was bad. Very bad.

"Yes, that is what I said." her tone agitated him but he was eager for the explanation to her shock.

"Eric, no wonder she is fighting against your bond and pushing you away! She, without knowing it, is protecting herself against a very painful future of addiction withdrawal."

_Surely she doesn't mean what I think she means._

"We cannot be at that stage already, can we?" he was in shock and disbelief at the possibility.

"She asked you, Eric. She ASKED you for it. Do you not know the implications of that? I had no idea you were so uninformed!"

"You would do well to alter your tone, child!" asserting his authority once again.

Pam huffed and looked away from her master. Eric flexed his upper body muscles and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You believe she may already be addicted to my blood?"

"She is on the cusp but from what you've told me I would say the damage has already been done." she sneered at him.

Eric growled upwards.

_Howl all you want…YOU have brought this on her head. And you sure as hell better make it right!_

Pam felt an overwhelming instinct to protect Sookie. She faced her Master and spoke in earnest.

"I want you to tell me why it was that you denied Sookie."

Eric pushed up off the bed and paced the floor. "I already told you." he gestured at her dismissively.

_Oh no you don't, you stubborn son of a bitch!_

Pam was up and in front of him at vampire speed. She grabbed the sides of his face with both hands.

"You answer me, goddamit!"

"I fucking told you!" his eyes blazed with defensiveness.

"Not good enough, Eric. There is more to it and you know it! You've known it for months now and yet you still try and brush it off. Even now in the face of your Bonded's undoing you will not admit the simple and obvious truth. Surely the Maker that I know and look up to is not such a COWARD!"

Eric seized Pam by the hips and threw her against the wall. She fell to the floor and a vase of pink roses fell from the adjacent shelf and cracked open over her head. The shattered glass sliced open a deep bloody gouge directly above her eyebrow. The water pouring down her head washed away the first traces but the cut began hemorrhaging again. Before she could protest Eric was on his knees lapping at the blood. He had to grasp both her arms to keep her still. Once the wound was sealed he pulled back and removed his hands. Pam slapped him hard across the face without warning. He closed his eyes and allowed her to slap him again. After striking him a few times she couldn't hold back the tears welling up inside her. He drew her into his arms and rocked her for a while. No father wants to see his little girl cry and it was killing him listening to her sobs.

Other than the time after her Bonded's death he had rarely seen Pam cry. Perhaps once or twice he caught her crying over a small painting she had of her human father with whom she had been very close to. When she thought Eric wasn't looking she would clasp it to her bossom and softly weep. But the place that man held in her heart was soon filled by another father. Her Viking father.

_Once a 'Daddy's Girl' always a 'Daddy's Girl'._

Pam's 'training sessions' were no exception either. Not even the first time Eric punished her did she shed a tear. Perhaps she somehow innately knew that crying would only earn her a more severe beating. He had never had to threaten her with that. From day one she was an utterly perfect Submissive. And now her Master has accomplished torturing his Submissive with something far worse than whips and restraints.

_Perhaps her forgiveness is too much to hope for._

"Master?" she placed a hand on his chest and looked up into his pained eyes. "I know you will do the right thing. Every bond is different and so anything I tell you of my previous bond may be superfluous anyway. All you need to know is that you and Sookie are permanently connected now and you must nurture that connection or risk dire consequences for both of your well-beings. She needs your blood but she also needs to know you will be there for her as her Bonded and her Lover. This means that you will have to stop warring against your true feelings for her." she smirked lightly "God knows I once felt as you do now. How could a mere Breather elicit such feelings in me? It was, at first, a highly distasteful prospect. But Eric," she clenched onto his shirt and pulled herself up closer to his face "you WILL regret it if you lose her and that is exactly what will happen if you don't re-forge this bond before it is too late."

Eric cradled her face in his hand and stroked her hair "Thank you, my child. I know your words to be true and that I have been a fool. As if I were not blessed enough to have found you for a child and companion I have been given yet another gift. Another woman who is a diamond in the rough. I will not let her down. I swear it!" he could feel the approval and pride she felt at his words. Pam cleared her throat and used the tip of her robe to wipe away the lingering blood tears. She stood up and looked down to her Master.

"I am now ready to accept my punishment, Master." she lifted her head with pride and strength.

Eric regarded Pam with a look of astonished horror. He shook his head as he stood and towered over her.

"Pamela! You deserve punishment just as much as I deserve a medal for Vampire of the Year! How can you even think that I would want to punish you after what I have just put you through? Honestly!" the idea detested him but he was even more taken aback by the sudden rush of disappointment and frustration he received from her. It took him a moment but the look in her eyes said it all.

_Again…Remarkable!_

He was gone and back in less than a second, her paddle in hand. He sat on the edge of her bed and spread his knees apart. Once more he felt the familiar push of Pam's arousal and he locked onto her eyes now filled with excitement.

"Does the thought of me brutally spanking you make you so wet, Pamela?" he knew how much she loved his dirty talk. "Take off your robe." she did so at vampire speed. A blur of pink satin and she was once again naked. "Mmmm-magnificent! I want you to spread your legs so I may better smell your delicious pussy." Her bare toes curled at his vulgar words. She moved her right leg over slightly and he indeed got a much stronger whiff of her lovely juices. "Very nice." he gave her another wicked grin. "Now come closer, my child." it only took her two strides and she was at his side. He tapped the paddle on his thigh twice and seductively gave her the words she had been longing for "You will now bend over my knee like a good little girl." She whimpered and took one step backwards with a fake look of vulnerability and fear. He would humor her and play her game. This was going to be violent but only for the sake of her pleasure. "Pamela…you WILL bend over my knee! I do not wish to force you but I will if I have to. Just know that your backside will suffer more than is necessary if I have to come over there and fetch you. You don't want me to have to paddle you anymore than I have to…do you?"

His words brought forth a strong déjà vu and she could not hold back a smile.

"Ah, I see my warnings do not have the desired effect. Perhaps my actions will speak louder." he lunged at her and took hold of her throat dragging her back towards the bed. She cried again with mocked fright as he thrust her over his knees and held both her hands behind her back in a firm grip. "Such a naughty vampire!" he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You're going to get what's coming to you." He could feel her longing through the bond practically begging him for her lashes. "Do you know why you are being punished, Pamela?"

"Yes Master."

"I want to hear you SAY IT?"

"I have spoken out of turn on multiple occasions after your many warnings."

"And do you think you deserve your punishment, my child?"

"Oh yes, Master, I know that I do. I am grateful for your guidance and training."

"Excellent! Now…brace yourself!"

_It's about fucking ti…Aaaaah!_

His first strike was hard and the 'thwack' echoed off her bedroom walls.

THWACK!

THWACK!

After the third, Eric paused and ordered her "Look towards the mirror, Pam. I want you to watch me while I spank you. And I don't need to tell you that the more quiet you are the quicker this will be over. You can be my strong girl, can you not?"

"MmmmHmmm." she nodded to him as she gazed into the mirror. The reflection of her big strong Sire pinning her to his knees with her paddle raised and ready to doll out another series of strokes almost pushed Pam over the edge. She was dripping with wetness that had begun pooling onto Eric's thigh. She suddenly had a vision of Eric with Sookie in the same position and it made her moan with pleasure at the mental image. But without a doubt, her Master would never dream of doing such deeds to his sweet little Southern Belle.

_Hmmmm, or would he?_

"I will not stop until the first sign that your skin has broken. Then your punishment will be complete."

"Well don't hold back on my account!" she couldn't help herself. He met her eyes in the mirror and accepted the challenge.

_Oh it's so ON!_


	13. Chapter 13 He's Learning

Chapter 13

He's Learning

Once he felt Pam had had her fill he rolled her off his lap and down his legs onto the floor. She laid on her belly for a few minutes panting with satisfaction. Finally she lifted her head with a lazy grin.

"Thank you, my Sire. Your mercy knows no bounds." her words were a double edged sword. Both grateful and spiteful at the same time.

Eric noticed for the first time how pale his child looked. "I brought a case of True Bloods. They are in your fridge. I know you have followed my instructions to refrain from feeding. You must be famished. I should not have been so harsh on you."

"Oh my! Has the Mighty Viking gone so soft in his old age?"

"Hardly." He casually stroked the semi-boner that had stared to grow between his thighs. "Seeing my handy work all over you rear has excited me indeed. I would call me anything but soft."

_Again…one word…on my knees…bitch in heat._

Pam sauntered towards Eric on all fours. The reflection of her thighs and glistening pussy lips were a site. Eric groaned as she nuzzled the hard dick still confined in his jeans.

_She knows I will not do this. I have not been able to share my bed with anyone save Sookie for months now. And yet…Great Odin above she has not touched me like that for years!_

With great effort he gently lifted her face away from his erection and stared into her lovely eyes.

"My child…you know I cannot."

Pam smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Good boy. You ARE learning!" she winked at him.

_Harpy-Bitch! She was testing me! I suppose I did deserve it, though._

He softly kissed her and she parted her lips to give his tongue access to her watering mouth. He flicked it across her protruding fangs allowing them to penetrate him so as to give her a small taste. That sent her blood lust into overdrive and she sucked on his tongue until the cut closed. She pulled back after giving him one last peck on the cheek then made her way to the closet.

"You have someone to feed from tonight?" he knew she would turn her nose up to the bottled shit. But he couldn't blame her.

"Oh I'm sure someone in my little black book will be free tonight." she peeked around the open closet door and gave him a fanged grin before returning to her quest for the most appropriate 'fuck-me-right-here-and-now-outfit'. "Perhaps I will phone Amelia. She must be in need of some cheering up!"

Eric cleared his throat. "Actually Sookie's witch has left town. I must have forgotten to mention that before."

"What!" Pam slammed her closet door shut and walked back over to stand in front of Eric. She was now wearing a black satin thong and bustier.

"Pam, I'm sure you will have no problems finding a playmate for the night. I can even arrange for one if you w…"

"Eric! I'm not concerned for myself. I am worried for Sookie. She should not be alone right now." Pam looked through Eric contemplating something he had said to her earlier. "Those things that she accused you of. Abandonment, betrayal, torture, rape…Eric she was taking all that hate and pain out on you…even though you've never done one of those things to her!"

"Yes, I know." he was glad to hear her confirm his theory.

"Abandoned by Niall and now Amelia. Raped by Bill. Betrayed by her Brother and countless others. Tortured by Lochlan and Neave." Pam shook her head at the staggering list of tribulations Sookie had now endured.

_And yet through it all he has stood by her, protected her and allowed her to blame him for her woes. What a heartsick fool. Surely he will recognize it soon._

"That is why I needed to understand this bond more clearly. I did not know what was best for her. She's so…fragile…so breakable." Eric looked hopelessly at her.

"You must go straight there and get her to take your blood, Eric. Connecting to you and your strength is the best remedy for what she is going through right now."

"She will not agree to that. Though I can feel a crack in the wall she has built between us I know that she cannot handle being forced into rebuilding our bond."

"No Eric. Now is not the time for gently coercion. Her subconscious knows what she needs and that is why she asked you for it all those weeks ago. Once she has ingested some, the bond will flow freely again and you will be able to comfort her."

"Pam! When she felt even a small portion of my emotions I could feel the pain it caused her. It was as if…as if I was raping her with them!"

"But that was without your blood. Think of it as the lubrication to opening the bond. She will feel the relief immediately. You have seen what human narcotics can do to junkies. The need for a hit is overwhelming. Even when they wish to quit…what is that phrase…cold turkey…they still have a physical draw to the drug." Eric looked at her with reservation. "Eric, she needs you. You swore."

Whether he was ready to confront his feelings towards Sookie or not, Pam needed to light a fire under him to make him get up off his ass and take action.

"Eric Northman! You came here to ask my advice on your Blood Bond at great expense to my emotional state. I will not allow you to make a mockery of the offering I have given you this night. You made an oath to not let her down. Already you've broken one promise…don't break yet another!"

Eric had never witnessed this side of Pam. It did not anger or antagonize him. Actually it was rather arousing to hear such power in her voice. He beamed at her with pride very sure that she had inherited this new characteristic directly from him. After reverently regarding her for a few more moments he lifted up off the bed and hugged her to him.

"You astound me, my lovely child."

"Alright. Alright. Enough! I can only handle so much of this mushy shit!"

Eric laughed heartily and released her.

"I will go and I will do as you have instructed, Mistress." he bowed to her still grinning like a loon.

"Get the fuck outta here before use that tazer gun on your nut sack!"

"Another time, perhaps?" Eric was out the door before she could swat at him.


	14. Chapter 14 Bloody Truth

Chapter 14

Bloody Truth

Sookie clutched onto Eric's wrist which was poised over his chest with the familiar ceremonial knife.

"Yes. Do it!" she hissed.

"What are the magic words?"

"Please. Pretty please?" Eric shook his head. "With a cherry on top?" He chuckled as she grinned upwards at him.

"Speaking of cherries, lover…your cherry…should have been _mine_!" The way he said it made her shiver from head to toe. "There. Now I have given you a clue." Eric winked at her with a mischievous grin.

"That wasn't a clue! I'm not in the mood for riddles, Eric."

"Very well. If you are not in the mood then we shall play this game some other time." Eric removed himself from her grip and shoved the knife's blade underneath his belt. Sookie whimpered at his actions.

"Alright…alright…magic words, magic words." She stuck the tip of her tongue out while she thought hard for a second. "How about Open Sesame?" she giggled at her own joke which had gone straight over Eric's head. He just creased his eyebrows and shook his head. "No cigar, huh?" she shook along with him. "Are they…please may have your blood, Sheriff?" he blinked at her without changing his expression "Please may I have your blood, oh great Viking?" her beaming smile didn't penetrate the glaring vampire. "Please may I have your blood, sex god?" Sookie wiggled her eyebrows at him mimicking the expression he would often give her. Eric inhaled and exhaled loudly as he shifted his weight from one long leg to the other. His hand lifted to his hip and he tapped each finger down onto the knife with a look of boredom.

_Oh you're gonna play hardball, huh? Well two can play at that game, buster!_

Sookie stepped in closer to him and hooked her arm around his waist. "Baaaaaby…" she dragged the word out sensually and started drawing circles with her finger on his hard back muscles. "I'll give ya some-uh mine, if ya gimme some-uh yours." She tilted her head to the side in the customary gesture of offer. Eric leaned down and took in a lengthy inhale up along her throat. She could feel the goose bumps forming and had to grip harder onto him as she started to dissolve. His lips hovered just over her ear barely brushing against the wispy hairs tucked behind it.

"I will not…_give in_…" those two words drove into her ear with a heat that made her skull feel squishy "…to temptation, lover. I want the words…now!"

Sookie bit down on her lower lip and placed her now clammy palm onto his chiseled bare chest "I wanna taste you, baby. I need it." Her voice went up a few octaves. The upper hand, as always, was now his. She would beg if she had to.

"Eric, I'll do anything…just please let me drink from you. I'll give you anything you w…"

_The words he wants…of course!_

"Eric…I will yield to y.." before she could finish, her mouth was crushed under his and his hands were everywhere. She hadn't realized until then how much she had missed those hands. Exploring each curve as if it was un-chartered territory…new and exciting. His caresses and wet probing tongue may have been distracting but her original need came rumbling to the surface again and she pushed his face away from her.

"My reward?" she was panting with arousal but her eyes only spoke of another hunger. "I gave you your words…you promised!" she grabbed for the knife still hanging off his belt.

"So I did." He allowed her to snatch up the knife and then placed his arm out, palm up. He opened and closed his fist a few times to make the veins stand out for her. Sookie's mouth began to water and her belly tingled with anticipation.

"Now Sookie." She laid the knife's edge against his pale flesh and sliced across it. It opened easily and the viscous crimson seeped upwards in a smooth rounded bead. Just looking at it excited her…but tasting it was going to be bliss. She lifted his wrist to her mouth, already open and salivating. But when the cool skin reached her lips that was all she tasted…skin. Her tongue lapped against it again but that heavenly taste she expected did not fill her mouth. She pulled his wrist away and could see the cut had already closed. Without pausing to question him she sliced at the wrist again, harder and deeper this time. The cut healed again before she could latched on to it.

"Eric?"

Eric shrugged blankly at her. The nonchalant reaction unleashed something in Sookie and without even pondering the violent act first, she slashed at his chest right below the nipple where she had fed from on the night of their bonding. He didn't even flinch at her attack and just as before, the blood pushed to the surface and then quickly pulled back down below the healing skin.

"Why?" she spoke directly to the closing wound on Eric's chest then peered up into his crystal blue eyes. The beautifully angled lines of his face began to blur as the tears filled her vision. She dropped the knife and let her arms and neck sag.

_He's always going to treat me this way. Giving me 'things' but denying me what I want most. His blood, his time, his…_

Sookie coughed and sputtered to clear her lumpy throat. She had been crying for real.

_Another nightmare. That's two in one night! _

She let the lingering atmosphere of the interrupted dream take hold and she sobbed into her floral comforter. The fabric soaked up her tears but couldn't absorb the pain building again in her chest. She wished for cool hands now. Cool hands that would explore her body the way he did in the dream.

_After the way I treated him tonight, though…it'll probably be months before I see him again._

As if in response to her thoughts - a firm, ice cold hand cupped her cheek and a thumb rubbed at her tears. She wrapped her two little hands around the wrist and placed kisses all over the smooth skin.

"Mmmm, baby." She didn't need to lift herself up too far to find his lips and continued her kisses there. She could hear him take in a sharp almost shocked breath and then a contented sigh as her tongue parted his lips. He laced his fingers through her hair and pulled their faces closer together as his tongue began to synchronize with hers. As she pulled away for air, the grogginess began to clear but only slightly.

Her voice came out in a sleepy whimper "Baby please…don't say no this time." She pecked her way down his jaw with more kisses. Each one getting closer to the artery in his throat, each one more searing hot than the last. When she reached the crook of his neck she laved the spot with her tongue and whispered, "Please."

Her teeth were grazing his skin when she heard him ask "Sookie, what are you doin'?" the throat pulled away and hard hands pushed on her shoulders to interrupt her worshipping.

"I would think it would be quite obvious to you, Compton." A frosty and detached voice pierced through the darkness.

"Eric?" Sookie looked up into the barely visible eyes hanging over hers. The lamp on her bedside table flicked on revealing Bill's troubled face. She tried to shake away the confusion but a layer of drowsiness still clung to her senses. "What are _you_ doin' here?"

"SAVE IT!"

Sookie's eyes popped open wider in recognition of that wrathful voice. She looked over to see Eric in her doorway with a knife in his fisted hand. His arms were stiff and jutted back while his chest puffed forward with palpable aggression. The rage in his eyes only faltered slightly when he refocused his glare from Bill to Sookie now sitting up but still tucked beneath her blankets.

"Eric! I thought…but you…" her consciousness was almost fully back now and the reality of what just occurred began to sink in. "No Eric! I didn't…" but Eric's booming voice toppled her feeble one.

"Compton! You may be needing this!" Sookie's human eyes couldn't follow fast enough to see Eric's arm fling back and then forward, hurling the knife directly into Bill's right shoulder. Bill staggered over and grunted with pain but quickly plucked the knife out. By the time they both looked again to the door, Eric had vanished.

When Sookie made it to the front door to fling it open she could see the taillights and hear the screeching tires of the red Corvette as it tore down the gravel drive onto Hummingbird Lane.

"Bill get your ass…" she spun around to Bill already standing in front of her. "Tell me what the hell just happened? Why was I kissing you?" Bill didn't seem to know what to say as his eyes were now towards the wooden floor. "Why were you even in my bedroom?"

"I could hear your cries while you slept and wanted to check on you."

"Did you know I thought you were Eric?"

"I thought…I guess…I wasn't sure, Sookie."

"You weren't sure? Don't you think you oughta have asked me first if you weren't _sure_!?"

Feeling the harshness of her reprimand his eyes closed and his head tilted to a diagonal. "Yes I should have."

"Damn right!" yelling at his face, now closed down with shame. She marched over to the couch and flopped down on the edge. After a few deep breaths that were meant to be calming but which barely made a dent on the chaos swirling around her head, she spoke again. "I think you need to leave, Bill."

After a long pause Bill gently yet firmly said "No."

"No?"

Before she could rescind his invitation Bill spoke quickly. "I need to apologize for my behavior, Sookie and…"

"Well you've done that now so…"

"..and I need to understand."

"Understand what?"

"This." Bill held up the knife he had been gripping in this palm. It had streaks of Bill's blood clinging to it now. The blood glinted under the overhead lights.

_No. Not the blood I want._

"Did Eric ask you to renew your blood bond to him?"

"What? No?" Sookie shook her head and looked up at him questioningly.

"Sookie, are you aware of the significance of this knife?"

Sookie knew it from the first night of their bonding; from the time Eric tricked her with it in front of Victor to lay some mysterious vampire claim over her (the term 'cloak and dagger' seemed to fit perfectly here); and she knew it from the dream she had, only minutes before, awoken from.

"What about it?"

"I believe Eric may have intended to force you into an even stronger and more unbreakable bond tonight."

"What do you mean more unbreakable? I thought that this…was permanent anyway?" when she uttered the word 'this' she had pressed her right hand over her heart. The gesture didn't go unnoticed but Bill continued regardless.

"This knife is used in blood bonding because of the magic imbued into it. It acts as a conduit for two souls to intertwine and meld when blood is exchanged. Without it, a blood bond can still be achieved but when it _is_ present and used on both human and vampire it seals a bond for…forever." Bill took two hesitant steps towards her. "But Sookie, if he has only used the knife once on himself then there may be a chance for this bond to be broken." Sookie's eyes bulged out of her head in Bill's direction. Mistaking her shock for encouragement he excitedly added. "I know of a Shaman in New Orleans who claims he can…"

"Are you outta your damn mind!?" Sookie silently pledged to repent for all the cursing at church next Sunday but she found it hard to hold back when such an abhorrent idea had been presented to her.

"Sookie! Would you not want to be freed from this burden?" he lifted the blood soaked knife towards her. "To have your independence returned to you?"

"Bill. I am going to do you a huge favor by forgetting I ever heard you say that. Eric is probably plotting out right this very moment how he's going to kill the both of us. I don't think we need to add insult to injury, don't you agree?" she lifted her eyebrows and waited for him to back down from this nonsense.

"Do you like being under his influence? To know that your own emotions and instincts are no longer fully your own?"

"It's true that I didn't ask for this connection between him and I but I'm trying to make the best of a very complicated situation. Neither of us wanted this to happen."

"Oh, are you so sure of that?" Bill lifted one eyebrow.

_Hmph, doesn't look nearly as impressive as when Eric does that._

"You know that Eric was only trying to save me from being bonded to Andre. Would you have done the same, Bill?"

Bill flinched at the question and looked away from her but responded. "If I was forced to bond with a human then I would want it to be with you."

"Well at least now you won't have the _burdened_ of being _force _into that!"

"Sookie, I did not mean it that way. I was only being truthful."

_Screw being truthful just stop breaking my heart more than it already is._

The pain lacing through her features made Bill ache with remorse.

"It is not so easy for vampires to relinquish control over their own emotions. But I…"

"Then why would Eric do such a thing for me?" so sobbed. Her hands flailed wildly upwards and slapped back down onto her knees. "Why, Bill?" she should have been dried of tears after the last couple of days but the well poured forth once again and they streamed down leaving pink trails in their wake.

"Because…because he…"

_He will never love her as much I do. Never._

Sookie rested her face in both palms. "Why can't I just have a normal boyfriend?" she spoke now to herself "I couldn't even enjoy my first kiss without the visual aide of the boy imagining my naked breasts. My first date was beyond a humiliating! And I gave my virginity to a…" she lifted her head, now acutely aware of her guest as well as the rudeness of what she was about to say. Iregardless of the intimate subject matter, Gran would have tanned her hide for that one. She shook her head and started mouthing an apology but couldn't vocalize it before Bill interrupted.

"You have every right to regret that of all things, darlin'. I was a monster for…"

"No Bill!" Sookie stood up and reached out to squeeze his upper arm. "I don't have regrets about that, honestly. _I'M_ the monster for even suggesting that." She squeezed his arm again and he nodded to her with understanding. "I might not be a living breathing person anymore if I hadn't had you in my life. And for that same reason I cannot claim to regret my bond to Eric." The statement seemed to have almost come from outside herself. It held more than a kernel of truth that she had been avoiding.

_Why would I fight against something that saved my life…that may still save my life?_

All of Sookie's words along with the memory of her teeth that had nearly tore into his flesh gelled suddenly into the realization of a possibility that he had dreaded for months now.

_No going back now. She is addicted already. Oh my sweetheart. I am so sorry I could not save you from this fate._

Bill closed his eyes and nodded with resigning surrender.

_You are truly his now, my love._

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried his best to push through strength and courage through the thin bond still faintly lingering between them. He could feel her expand every so slightly in response and he took one last smell of her golden hair.

_I will no longer stand in your way…but neither will I ever leave you, Sookie. What is left of my heart will be your's eternally. _

After giving her a chaste kiss on the top of her head Bill looked down into her lovely blue eyes. "The night is young…go to him."


	15. Chapter 15 Understanding

Chapter 15

Understanding

"Fangtasia, the bloodiest place on earth."

"Pam! Thank god!"

"Sookie! How fairs our telepathic trouble maker?"

"That bad, huh? Is he there?"

"He is."

"I've messed up real bad, Pam."

"So I gather. Would you like to fill me in?"

"Oh it's nothing too serious, he just walked in on me kissing Bill while in bed."

Pam's silence spoke of the severity she had feared.

"Pam is he going to kill me?"

"He may be too distracted at the moment as he's in the middle of redecorating his office."

Sookie could hear the thumping dance music fade slightly and the creaking of an opening door. A loud crash exploded next to the phone and she could hear Eric grunting in the background.

"Well there goes another monitor. Our local Best Buy stays in business purely on the basis of my Master's temper. Perhaps I should buy stock."

"Pam! Food! Now!" Eric's voice boomed over the continuing sounds of wood snapping and glass shattering.

Sookie suddenly pictured Eric feeding from a slutty dressed fangbanger and gasped.

"Pam, I'm five minutes away, can you stall him? I can't stand the thought of him fee…"

"Not to fear my scrumptious friend. He has not yet weaned himself back onto breathers. Only drinks the bottled crap. But how could one eat ground beef once they've tasted fillet mignon?"

"Oh…OH! Gosh I had no idea! He hasn't been drinking proper meals because of me?"

"I've been told this is habit you have also developed. Surely by now, Sookie, you know my Master prefers a more…shapely woman."

"Pam I've already been scolded about that by Eric, Sam and Bill, thank you."

Again came the sound of the office door opening. "Your drink, Master." Pam had lowered the cell phone but Sookie could still hear their exchange.

"You know I only drink O fucking positive!"

"My apologies Master, we just ran out. I do believe a _fresh _shipment should be arriving…shortly."

_She's teasing him now of all times! Does she have a death wish?_

The door shut behind Pam and she sighed into Sookie's ear. "Though these games have been oodles of fun for me, my dear, do you not think it's time the two of you either kill each other or admit to lov…"

"I'm here. I'll see you in a minute."

"Come through the back, I'll meet you there."

Sookie closed her phone, stepped out from her car and made her way to the familiar employee entrance. The door swung open and a black latex covered Pam greeted her with a bright smile.

"I am very relieved you are here. He's already managed to scare away a couple dozen tourists."

"I had to come. I need him to understand that what he saw wasn't what it appeared to be."

"Yes. I believe your mutual…_understanding_…is long overdue."

Sookie followed Pam down the hall eventually stopping in front of Eric's office door. Pam placed her hand on the knob and turned to Sookie who was visibly shaking with fear. "You mean more to him than you can know." she meant the words and Sookie took comfort in them.

As Pam turned the knob and pushed the door open the destruction came into view. The room was darker than usual as the ceiling lights had been smashed. The only illumination came from an overturned lamp on the floor which was littered with papers and broken glass. The massive oak desk was on it's side and the shelves usually lining the wall were now in a pile of books and splintered wood . White stuffing oozed from the leather couch's shredded and torn cushions. It seemed the only survivor in the whole office was the large executive chair Eric quietly sat in with his back to them. Sookie stepped over the remains of his computer monitor and as she heard the door shut behind her she had to push down the building terror to take another step.

_You can do this. Just make him see._

She rounded the left side of the chair and found his face staring straight ahead without a glimmer of emotion. Sookie stopped when she was directly in front of him and slowly lowered herself to both knees never once letting his eyes out of her gaze. Eric roused from his blank stare and looked down at her. After a minute or two they simultaneously opened their mouths to speak.

"Oh I'm sorry, you first." her voice came out nervous and unsteady.

Eric started again. "I want…these…" he lifted his left hand and gestured to his chest with clawed fingers "…these…emotions to cease. Feeling what I do for you has become more unpleasant than I ever imagined. I cannot…"

"Eric I'm so sorry I hurt you. You have to know I thought it was you! I thought it was you the whole time! I know I should have known it wasn't your lips and your hands on me but…"

"That is of no consequence now." he shook his head and let his hand drop down again. "You should be freed of this bond so you can choose whom you wish to spend your life with. I am preventing that and it is wrong. I see that clearly now."

"What are you sayin'?"

"I want to give you back what I never had a right to steal from you, Sookie. Your independence. It was never fair to think that you could live with this…to live with me as your bonded."

"It wasn't f_air_ that we weren't given a choice on the matter but I do not regret what has grown between us, Eric! Do you?"

"My only regret is that I cannot be the man that you need…the man that you deserve."

Sookie pulled herself closer to him so she could place both hands, one atop the other, over his heart. The physical contact made his face twitch but she kept her hands firmly on his hard chest. "That man that I need and deserve…he's still right here. I believed that he was gone and I mourned for the Eric that I spent a few of the most blissful nights of my life with…but I now realize he never left. He's been here the whole time…watching over me…waiting for me."

Eric pushed back his chair, stood and strode away from her as the sensation of her unwavering stare and the softness of her touch made him feel dizzy.

_She is not a vampire and yet she glamours me with ease._

_Does he even still want me? Why does he shy away from my touch?_

"Maybe this isn't really about me and MY feelings, Eric. Are you just tired of having an annoying human girl who hangs around your neck with unwanted obligations attached? If that's the case then I have it on good authority that this bond can be broken!" Sookie stood as she lashed the words at him. Eric spun around and regarded her with disbelief. "Yeah, Bill told me. There's someone in New Orleans that can end this for us!" she gestured back and forth between them with her index finger. She waited for a response but got nothing but a blank stare again. "Is that what you want?!" she marched towards him and grabbed onto his black teeshirt when she reached him. "You wanna be finally rid of me? So you can find a new pet? Something less damaged and complicated?" she felt the pressure of a lump forming at the back of her throat. There was movement to her left and she looked down to see what Eric held in his right hand. Something she hadn't noticed before. It was a large splinter of wood from the destroyed bookshelf. She snatched it from his hand and held it up to his face. "What the hell is this?" she shook it just under his nose and tears began to spill down. "What were you gonna do with this?" the blank stare he had given her now shifted into a look of hopeless desperation.

"I knew of no other way…to release you." his voice was laced with pitiful shame and it devastated her.

_Neither of the Eric's I know would do this. How could he even consider it?! Unthinkable!_

He lifted his left hand and placed it over his face as his head sagged. The halo of pale hair fell in curtains around his covered face.

Sookie threw the scrap of wood behind her and it smacked loudly against the facing wall. After releasing it she hissed with pain as a jagged edge of the wood sliced open her palm. Eric was immediately aware of her exposed blood and sniffed the air as he dropped his hand down. He grimaced and strode back over to his chair where a half empty bottle of True Blood still sat on the floor. Sookie could see his intention and as he lifted the bottle to his lips she pulled his arm away causing some of the synthetic drink to slosh out onto the floor.

"No…Sookie." his eyes were closed tight, fighting against the vampire inside now begging Eric to taste her…to drain her dry. He turned his head away from her direction knowing what she planned to do next. It took a bit of prying but she managed to wrench the bottle from his grip. She set the bottle down then reached up and stroked the side of his face with the fingertips of her wounded hand. He grabbed her wrist with both hands and pulled it away from him.

"Sookie, if this bond is to end…I should not taste your blood. It will only make this more painful…for me."

She yanked her wrist away in response to his words. "So that's your decision, then? You just wanna turn your back on me? It's that easy for you?!" more tears came and stung the corners of her eyelids. The sight of his beautifully angelic face was too painful so she turned around and dropped to her knees. The hard floor met her with force and she whimpered with the shock of pain that tore into her knees. The focus on this pain was short lived as she was suddenly enveloped by a solid vampire embrace. It took her breath away to be this close to him.

Eric clamped down around her upper body with his long arms that could almost wrap around her petite shoulders twice over. He cradled her back into the curve of his body and whispered softly but intensely into her ear. "I would say everything that has passed in my long life has been easy…save for this." He rocked back and forth slowly trying to comfort Sookie who was now sobbing uncontrollably. "I have survived many wars, both human and supernatural; I have managed to stay alive and in a position of power through countless coups and take-overs; I have escaped a multitude of captors fully intent on killing me. Yet all of those moments pale in comparison with the overwhelming terror you fill me with…my dreadful and beautiful Sookie. You are a force of nature and I am time and time again left reeling in your wake. The power you wield over me puts to shame my measly thousand years of existence." her weeping quieted down slightly and Eric lovingly kissed the crown of her golden head. "You talk of the Eric that you enjoyed those few nights with and it is true that he resides, as he always has, inside of me…but that was merely a thin layer of the Eric here with you now. I want you to know, without a shadow of a doubt, you will never be a burden or unwanted obligation to me, Sookie, but as Sheriff I do have obligations to my position as well as to the people who count on me and look to me for leadership. As foreign as our vampire customs and hierarchy is to you I take my job seriously. If I had kept my promise to you and left it all I would have been letting down many…"

"Eric, just stop. You don't have to explain why it is you don't wanna be with me. I understand. Your duties as Sheriff are more impor…"

"That is where you are wrong, lover. I do wish you would allow me to finish my sentences…especially when I am trying to tell you that even though I have a sense of commitment to the leadership and authority I've been given…I, even now with my full unadulterated memory in tact, would run away with you to the ends of the earth if that is what you truly wanted. I would not hesitate one moment if you asked this of me. Though it is terrifying and unsettling yielding my control and strength to you as your bonded…I cannot even imagine an existence without you here…tormenting me with your human stubbornness and beguiling me with your otherworldly beauty." Eric lifted a hand to stroke away the stray hairs sticking to her dried tears. "That being said…Sookie if you had chance to sever this bond and in doing so free yourself from the curse of…"

"It's not a curse, Eric! That's how I used to think of it but now…" Sookie lifted her hands and squeezed Eric's forearm and bent her head to kiss his bare skin. "I couldn't bare losing it…loosing you."

"Why, Sookie? Why do you feel this way?"

"I'll answer that question if _you_ will." she snapped back at him quick as a tack.

_Touché, lover. They are only words…just say it you damned fool! The novel length explanation I've given could be abridged down to three little harmless words. You would die for this woman and yet hesitate to do something so small…so trivial for her. Coward!_

"Sookie…I…"

Sookie lifted up her hand and gasped at the sight of a small pool of blood now dripping through his baby-fine arm hair. "I will get you a bandage for that." Eric started to release her and she grasped tightly again onto his arm.

"No! Don't." The loosed grip allowed Sookie to rotate around so she could face her Viking now struggling again with his blood lust. "I can't imagine why a girl who is bonded to a handsome, powerful, thousand year old vampire would need a bandage…can you?" she gave him a sly grin and lifted her palm to him once again. He unwrapped one arm from around her and placed his enormous hand underneath her tiny one. "You're sure you do not want to consider this…other option…that Bill has given to you? You may change your m…"

"Eric…what I am totally sure about right _now_…is that I've finally realize how lucky I am to have a man who would lay down his life for me; who is prepared to sacrifice his privileged existence for me; a man who always knows what I need even before I do. Why would I ever want to rid myself of such a blessing?"

_Blessing? Did she just call me a blessing? Fucking Christ, I do not deserve this angel before me!_

"Just drink from me now and heal this wound as only you can." she practically moaned the words and he could tell the moan was not from any pain the cut may be causing her. She ached for his tongue to lap up her essence.

_For fuck sake man! Does she really need to ask me a third time? _

Eric lifted her hand closer to his mouth but hesitated to look into her eyes once more.

The words of Sookie's whispered plea sealed the fate they would now share, willingly and happily together "Please baby…I wanna be inside you."


	16. Chapter 16 Reckless

Chapter 16

Reckless

Eric's office door flew open and he emerged with Sookie in his arms. Pam, who stood in the hallway, quickly turned to adjust a framed poster of Elvira that had been knocked askew. Her movements had not been fast enough to disguise what she had actually been doing.

"Fucking tourists molesting my poster! If I find who has defiled you I will sever their filthy hands, my Mistress of the Dark." Pam kissed two fingers and pressed them over Elvira's pouty lips. She then turned around and rolled her eyes with a huff.

Eric felt no anger for Pam's eves dropping. Instead he smiled at her as he cradled Sookie to him tighter and gave Pam an "I owe you" look. She returned a slight nod and smirked.

"Pam, you can see to closing the bar?"

"Of course, Master. Go enjoy your evening…together."

"Do not concern yourself with that." He gestured to the office behind him with his head. "It is my mess, I will…"

"…Master, it will be taken care of by tomorrow night. I will see to it personally." Pam bowed her head to him.

Eric sighed with satisfaction and pride. "Behind ever great man stands an even greater woman. I am beyond fortunate to have not one but two such great women." He turned his face and found Sookie practically melting from his show of affection to them both. He found her reverie amusing and the half smile he gave her brought her back down to earth from the cloud-nine she'd just been soaring on. Sookie nuzzled her nose against his and let a soft sighing moan slip out. Amusement was toppled by arousal and though Sookie's wall was still in place she could feel threads of his lust through their bond. You didn't need a bond with the vampire to see his intention was to fuck her, bite her and rub himself all over her.

"So inciting an orgy is on the agenda tonight?" Pam's sarcastic remark snapped them out of their eye-fucking session.

"Excuse me?" Sookie couldn't stifle a giggle after questioning Pam with shock.

"If you two keep projecting all these deliciously naughty vibes we're going to have a completely different kind of bar on our hands." She lifted one eyebrow and gave them a 'shame on you' expression. "As much as I would love to witness this blessed event which so many of us have prayed for…and placed bets on, might I add…perhaps part two should take place in a more _comfortable_ setting?"

Eric cleared his throat "Bets?"

"I wagered in _your_ favor, Master…Thalia on that other hand." Pam shrugged and Eric shook his head with a soft chuckle. The sensation that his vibrating chest sent through Sookie brought on another wave of excitement and Eric felt her building lust again.

"Yes well, we'll just be leaving now." He turned down the hallway and strode to the exit. With the almost impossible length of Eric's long legs it only took a few strides and they were at the door. But before they exited Sookie caught one last glimpse of Pam over his shoulder. There was a hint of something almost human and vulnerable on her face. Sookie recognized that look…it was one in her own repertoire. Pam was unmistakably exuding pained jealousy. Then the door swung shut and they were out in the night air.

"Eric…is Pam alright?"

He sighed softly "She will be." Eric lowered his arms slightly so he could see her face. "Now my lover. Are you going to demand that I tell you where I am taking you?"

Sookie cocked her head to the side "Is it a place where we can spend time alone together?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Then I don't care."

Eric stopped dead in his tracks and dropped Sookie's legs allowing her feet to hit the ground. After she steadied herself he held onto her shoulders and ducked his head down to sniff along her collar bone up to her ear.

"Eric! What-are-ya-doing'? That tickles!" She giggled and shook her head.

Eric stopped sniffing to ask "Who the hell are _you_? What have you done with my Sookie?"

She momentarily thought he was serious but soon caught on and decided to play along. "Actually I'm her twin sister, Susannah. Sookie's off with one of her other lovers tonight."

"I see, Susannah. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." Eric bowed dramatically before her. "And now if I may ask…are you the good sister…or the baaaaad one."

"Oh I'm a good girl!" Sookie nodded with unconvincing seriousness.

Eric perked up and placed his fingers behind one ear "What's that I hear? Is that the siren of my bullshit detector?"

Sookie laughed again and grabbed his hand to wrap around her waist. If the sound of her crying was torture for him then the sound of her laughter was pure heaven to Eric. He let her guide his arms around her and leaned down so her lips could reach his. To him her lips were like two untouched petals. Delicate and worthy of feathery worship. To her his mouth was like a magnet. Solid yet so inviting. Eric brushed his lower lip against her upper one. Sookie's hot breathe swirled into his mouth as it ghosted over hers again. She extended her tongue this time and it made contact with his. Their taste buds ignited with flavors lost but not forgotten. As if their tongues were old friends in need of reunion they shot towards each other. The kiss turned from restrained and graceful to forceful and desperate.

A drunk couple stumbled around the corner and caught Eric and Sookie in their wanton lip lock. The woman, clearly more inebriated than the man, smacked him over the head with her purse which nearly caused her to fall over. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that, huh?" Her beau rubbed his forehead and then gave her side ways glance before pinning her to the brick wall.

Sookie giggled into Eric's mouth after hearing the woman's slurred cries of passion.

"Oh Herschel! Oh my gawd!"

The make-out session paused briefly when he asked out loud. "Who's Herschel?"

Sookie and Eric both looked in their direction snickering. The woman gasped at her faux pas before hiccupping. She then grabbed both sides of his face and buried it into her ample cleavage. All seemed to be forgiven as 'Not-Herschel' moaned into the bounty pouring out of 'drunk-lady's' dress.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, I think we should give them some privacy." Sookie smirked up at him and they made their way towards the parking lot. When Sookie reached the Corvette's door and began lifting the handle she heard Eric gasped.

"Sookie! You are not going to insist upon driving yourself in that…" he brushed his hand towards her vehicle parked a few spots down "…that thing?"

"I told you. Sookie's not here tonight. But please feel free to continue complaining. I'll be sure to tell her that you prefer her attitude to mine."

"No. I think it would be best if you did not tell her that. I would not want to inflate her ego so significantly." He winked at her and folded himself into the car.

Sookie had barely clicked her seat belt as Eric peeled out onto the street speeding towards the highway. She found herself enjoying the view of Shreveport from the overpass they were now crossing. It had never seemed like a city very exciting or magical but at that moment it felt comforting to her.

"Nickel for your thoughts, lover?" She smiled to herself at the adorable comment but when she turned to correct his mistake she found him handing her an actual nickel. "I had no pennies in my pocket." she picked up the nickel from his upturned palm and replaced it with a kiss that led to more kisses, one after another, all over his hand. She dropped the nickel down her top and, holding his hand, trailed kisses up his wrist and forearm. "Lover, I had no idea nickels were so valuable!" He was, to say the least, shocked at her reaction to his attempt at simply making her smile.

_A kiss from her is worth a thousand of her smiles._

As the seatbelt began to prevent her from reaching his shoulder and neck she started to pull on his arm. He leaned closer to her and felt what he was sure was one of Sookie's nipples hardening as his elbow brushed across it. She hungrily nipped and licked his throat over the main artery which made him hiss with pleasure. He scanned the road ahead for any bends and then quickly turned to press his lips against hers. Their tongues lazily lapped at each other. The excitement of this reckless behavior was exhilarating to Sookie but she shocked even herself when she let her hand drag down his chest then south of his waistband. Eric groaned into her mouth and she reveled in her power to bring such noises from him. Grunts and half whispered words fell from his lips between kisses as she caressed his erection. "Ungh…Sookie…temptress…not conducive to…safe driving…so fucking hard…for you." He suddenly felt compelled to glance back at the road though it was excruciatingly painful to pull his lips from hers.

_Must keep her safe._

"I'm sorry baby…just can't keep my hands off you." Her voice was labored as she panted.

Eric shifted to decelerate and then stroked his hand up and down the gear shaft suggestively. "Oh please do not keep your hands off me, lover."

In response to the challenge she gripped as hard as she could through the thick denim not really sure whether that much pressure would cause him pain.

"Aaaah, Fuck!"

Sookie gasped and pulled her hand back but he seized her wrist immediately. "Eric I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She felt awful but when she looked into his eyes she found him grinning a fanged and very happy smile.

"What hurts me is when you touch me roughly like that and then stop." He place her hand back onto his throbbing crotch, weaving his fingers through hers as they stroked his hardness together. "Ungh…YesSookieStrokeMe…just like that…Ungh!" His head fell back for a moment and then he focused again on the road, making the oncoming curve effortlessly smooth. When the road straightened out again his hooded eyes turned and met hers. "I can smell you lover…mmmm…I believe feeling how hard you make me has made you very wet indeed. But I cannot rely on that one sense alone." As his hand slid her skirt upwards he added, "I should check…just to be sure." Sookie groaned and spread her legs when she felt his cool digits traveling up her inner thigh. The rush of heat from her hot center scalded Eric's hand. The sweet musky scent emanating from her feminine essence filled his nostrils with more potency than he could handle. He growled before telling her, "Your aroma does very bad things to me lover." He pushed his hand up further barely tracing over her wet panties.

"Eric…please!" She grunted through clenched teeth at the frustratingly soft caress.

"Please what, lover? Tell me what you want me to do?" Sookie just whimpered and tried to mover her hips downward to bring his fingers in contact with her swollen lips. "Sookie." He shook his head at her and pulled his hand back down to her knee.

"No! I need…"

"Yes? What is it you need? Tell me now and I will give it to you."

_He always wants his words doesn't he? Well what the Viking wants…the Viking gets!_

"I need your cool hard fingers inside my hoochie now!"

Eric was laughing before he could stop himself. "What a delightful word! Hoochie! Ha! I love it!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Sookie stopped stroking Eric's hard-on and pulled her skirt down shoving his hand along with it. Eric pouted at her with an innocent puppy-dog look.

_Bastard! Does he think that'll work on me?_

"Lover you are very naughty for stopping yet again. I think you should apologize to me and rectify this situation immediately." His words took on the desired effect as Sookie sat slack jawed with an expression of bewilderment.

"You're the one who should be apologizing to me ya big ass!" She crossed her arms and her pink bottom lip jutted out.

"Does my ass look big in these jeans, lover? Is it not to your liking any more?" He asked deadpan.

"Your ass is just fine, alright! Yes I still love it! I wish I was squeezing your two perfect cheeks right now while you throat rape me!"

_Oh my lord! Where the hell did that come from?_

Eric looked as shocked as she felt at the scandalous words that had come out of her mouth.

"Sorry…I…I don't know why I just said that." Sookie closed her eyes and turned a deep shade of red, succumbing to the embarrassment at the un-ladylike things she'd just uttered.

"Do not ever apologize to me, lover, for telling me what you desire. Especially when it involves…how did you phrase it…throat-raping you?" She could practically hear his eyebrow rising but still couldn't face him. What did get her full attention, though, was a cool finger hooking underneath her skirt and dragging it back up her thigh to reveal her red satin panties. A whispered command came from Eric, "Spread your thighs, Sookie." The sound of his deep voice and the vibrations from the car's engine were sending her libido into spasms and she had no will power left to deny him. When her thighs relaxed and spread ever so slightly Eric could see the growing wet mark seeping through the fabric now clinging to the contours of her engorged lips. The sight of that alone almost brought on his climax. "Ngh..So fucking wet for me already!" With the backs of his fingers he lightly caressed her pussy through the soaked undergarment.

"Yeah-yeah-baby-yeah." She spread her thighs wider and pushed her hips upwards to encourage these lovely ministrations. Eric closed his fist with only his index finger still pointing downwards. The length of his finger nestled in the valley of the sopping wet satin between her lips just below the surface. He applied more pressure until his finger was almost completely engulfed. Then he dragged it upwards torturously slow until the tip made contact with her swollen clit. Sookie whimpered and her eyes shot open in his direction.

"Does this please you, lover?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" She could have cried from the want surging through her.

"Do you want me to slip my finger underneath your panties so you can feel the cool of my flesh against your hot center?"

_Fuck I love it when he talks dirty to me. Guess I know why he's trying to get me to do the same._

"Baby I want you inside me so bad it hurts." Sookie bucked her hips upwards and hissed when his finger twitched over her clit again. "I need to feel your big fingers inside me, Eric. It's the only thing that will tide me over until I can have your Gracious Plenty slamming into me."

"Aw fuuuck, Sookie!" Eric let go of the wheel and roughly ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair as his eyes briefly rolled back into his skull. "To hear you talk that way about my fingers and cock claiming you…do you know what that does to me?"

_Sookie - one, Viking - zero! Score!_

Eric grabbed the wheel again and caught her smirking with triumphant glee. "Such a naughty minx! You will be punished for being so wicked, little girl. I can promise you that!" He realized she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying as Sookie was now gripping onto his wrist to hold his index finger in place while she bucked and writhed against it. The intoxicating liquid squelching through her satin covered pussy made his finger glide over her folds smoothly. She whimpered and moaned more loudly as her hips thrust up and down at a faster pace. Not satisfied to be her humping post, Eric took charge again, yanking his wrist out of her grip and tearing open the drenched satin fabric. Sookie shot a glance over to his face and he replied "Your hoochie did you say? I believe you asked for my cool hard fingers to plunder it? Hmmmm?"

As his two longest fingers slid in he was rewarded with a gasp and an "OhEricYeahBaby…Ungh…DeeperBabyPleeeeease!"

"Deeper, lover?"

"Please god, please!"

He slid both fingers in further until her juices dripped down over his knuckles then started to curl them towards her sweet spot. The rhythm of his hand pounding in and out of her brought forth a guttural grunt from Sookie. When his thumb made contact with her inflamed clit she screamed with a newfound abandon as her climax tore through her. Her muscles clenched tighter around him and Eric was immediately whishing it was his cock and not his fingers that she was now milking into her silky center.

"Yes cum for me, lover!"

"ERIC! EEEEEERRRRRIIIIIIIIC! Aaaaaah! Yeeeeeaaaaah!" After panting and practically hyperventilating from the mind blowing pleasure that had just rocked through her she finally was capable of coherent thoughts and spoke. "Did I just…have an orgasm…from only twenty seconds of you fingering me?"

Eric chuckled softly as he ran the moist fingers beneath his nose inhaling deeply. "I believe it was more like ten seconds, lover." He glanced sideways at her with his fingers now trailing in and out of his mouth. "Mmmm…finger licking good, Sookie, as always."

_How did that just happen? I've never cum so fast!_

"Your beautiful…_hoochie_…has missed me very much in my absence." He took one last lick of his finger and placed both hands back on the wheel.

"You don't have to keep calling it that. I know you're enjoying makin' fun of me."

"What shall I call her then?"

"I don't know…Eric. Whatever you want." Sookie's returning bashfulness made his mischievous grin deepen.

"Hmmm. I have never been a fan of the name 'Beaver'…bestiality has never been appealing to me. 'Twat'…'Cunt'…too vulgar for my tastes." Sookie agreed silently but she couldn't deny that hearing him say them made the topic of conversation tingle between her thighs. "I am never impressed when I hear someone refer to one as a 'Box'…something so mundane and boring should never be compare to a thing of such perfection and beauty. And, though it made laugh at the time, I found 'Bone Collector' also inappropriate." Sookie giggled at that one. "When Pam speaks of her favorable conquests she uses 'Sugar Hole' or 'Honey Pot'. I suppose you could say she has a sweet-tooth." Eric wiggled his eyebrows at her when she looked over at him in response to his revealing comment about Pam. "When she is disappointed with the performance of her partner she refers to them simply as a 'Hot Pocket'." A cheap and unsatisfying snack, it seemed a very apt name to Sookie who pretended like she was naively shocked. Eric didn't buy her feigning innocence and continued more seductively. "Though when she speaks of her own she reverts back to 'Cunny' which was used in England during the era when she was human." Eric noticed Sookie licking her lips. "Do you like that one, lover? Cunny?" He repeated to word with more than a little enthusiasm. The growing smell of her sex and racing pulse answered the question for him. "My personal favorites would have to be - Mound of Venus, Love Cave, Pink Heaven, Quim, The Promise Land, Snatch." He paused and looked down into his lover's eyes now screaming of lust and frustration. "Though not a one could ever rival the lovely succinctness of…Pussy." With that last word Sookie groaned as her eyelids fluttered and closed shut. "Ah…I see we have a mutual affection for that one, my dear." He knew his words tormented and frustrated her and it made the idea of some future word-play all the more appealing. "Sookie…whether she is your Quim, Cunny, Hoochie…or Pussy…I am and always will be her humble servant…and I will worship her lovely pink petals for the rest of her sweet, soft and moist life." With the end of that extremely hot and alluring monologue Sookie was a puddle of gooey hormones melting into the leather seat. "And with that, my lover…we are here!" Eric raised both eyebrows and smiled as brightly as ever at her. His complete non-chelance about her current liquid state was greeted with a huff as Sookie tried to tamp down the overwhelming lust and want filling her head and crotch. "Lover?" Sookie just sat still with her eyes shut trying to compose herself. "I am hurt, Sookie…you will be the very first human to set foot inside my daytime resting place and yet you cannot be bothered to open even one eye to regard my home?"

"Your home?" Sookie's eyes flew open to one of Eric's devilish smirks. She ignored his smugness and whipped her head around to the window and pressed her palms against it. "Your home." Sookie felt a rush of air as Eric leaned in behind her. He gathered her hair and dropped it over one shoulder before whispering into her ear on the opposite side.

"No…_our_ home."


	17. Chapter 17 Floral Print

**A/N:**** I can't believe I haven't done this sooner. So many of the fantastically brilliant fanfic writers here take the time to address and thank their faithful readers. I guess in the excitement of getting yet another chapter published I always seem to forget to add these little tidbits. So I finally want to say a heartfelt thanks to those of you who have subscribed to my story and also to those that have taken the time to leave comments. At the risk of channeling a broken record…thank you so much for the encouragement. Your feedback is what makes us writers want to write. Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**I hope this chapter is met with as much enthusiasm as it's predecessors. Though I try not to ramble, I'm sure I don't always succeed. The plot is getting somewhere folks, I promise! Still not sure if I'm totally happy with it but alas, I have yet to entice someone to beta for me. It would be an honor to have someone spare their free time for my little tale. But I suppose it's a pairing that should be nothing if not serendipitous and effortless. Or else I'll just have to wait until the right one falls into my web. *wicked grin* Heh. Anyway…hint hint.**

**Love and blood kisses to each and every one of you.**

**~Viking's Muse**

Chapter 17

Floral Print

Sookie had, on multiple occasions, tried to imagine what Eric's home would look like. The reality before her eyes couldn't really be compared to a medieval castle surrounded by angry, pitch-fork wielding townsfolk or to a dark, dank Batcave. No. A log-cabin would not have been on the list of possible domiciles that Eric might have inhabited. But there it stood a few yards away in all it's wooden glory. The green front door and white trim contrasted perfectly against the red hue of the two-story building. The deck was reached by a few steps up and soft golden light poured fourth from two lanterns that flanked the front door. They swayed ever so slightly in the night breeze causing the shadows to shift and bend over the wood platform. The moonlight illuminated the sky behind the silhouette of domineering pine trees behind and to the sides of the house. The gravel driveway led past the house and towards a separate building that had to be a car port. Sookie trailed her gaze back towards the house and sighed with the unexpectedness of it all.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was unsure and the sound, along with the unlikely sight before her, made her feel disorientated.

"Eric…I just…didn't expect your house to…" her words faded as she turned and found his eyes full of worry.

_She hates it. _

"No! Baby I'm not upset!" Sookie brought her hands up and cupped his face smiling warmly. "It's just so…not what I expected." Eric let his eyes fall shut but she pulled his face up to here's and lightly kissed his lips. Their eyes met again and she answered the question surging through his. "I love it! Eric, it's beautiful!"

Eric pulled in an unnecessary breath and kissed her again. "I am glad, for the house's sake. If it had not been to your liking I would have raised to the ground and built a replica of Tara for you." The gesture made Sookie's already gooey heart melt further. She let her fingers tangle into his hair and stole another kiss making this one filled to the brim with the adoration and joy she was feeling. The sensation was almost overwhelming for Eric and he gasped lightly before gently pushing her away. "Lover, I cannot wait another minute. As much as I would love to christen the backseat of this car with you, I want to show you the house." His child-like enthusiasm mystified Sookie but charmed her all the same. She nodded with glee and before she could turn around to reach for her seatbelt Eric had her door open with his hand outreached to her. It never ceased to amaze her human eyes when an immortal being used their supernatural speed. Sookie unbuckled herself and wrapped her fingers around his firm hand.

As they walked towards the cabin Sookie peered over her shoulder towards another line of enormous pine trees. The lower halves of the dense line of tree trunks were obscured by a tall brick wall and wrought iron gate. She hadn't noticed when they must have entered through the gate.

"Was all that pornographic talk in the car just a ruse to distract me so I wouldn't know how we got here?" But when she looked up into his eyes the typical smugness was absent.

"Sookie, I have looked forward to this moment so much I cannot believe you are actually here!"

She lifted the hand not clasped tightly in his palm and stoked his cheek. "It's real baby. I'm really here." The smile he gave her was wide and toothy. So rarely did she get to see that happy smile on his face and it chipped another crack in the wall still firmly set between them. The rush of pure joy from Eric made Sookie stagger backwards but the sensation subsided when he saw her reaction. He drew her into his arms apologizing.

"Lover, I am sorry. I know it's still too much for you. I will try harder." He looked down at her with seriousness and then lifted her up into his arms carrying her up the steps to the front door. Below her rear Sookie could feel his hands working the keys into the lock and then the door swung open from his booted foot.

"Over the threshold we go, my lover." He whispered into her ear as they passed through the door sideways and into the dark hallway. Eric elbowed two light-switches just beyond the doorframe and the whole downstairs lit up with a warm inviting light. Sookie tried to take it all in at once. To their left was a small kitchen with glass front cabinets and stainless stele appliances. A marble bar separating it from the dining area. The chandelier hanging over the wood dining table had Tiffany lamp-shades, beautiful yet masculine. Straight ahead was the back of a brown micro-suede couch that set the perimeter of the living room. The tables were all light pine colored with the natural wood grain stained to a dramatic contrast. Beyond the comfy looking sitting area was the highlight of the room. The whole facing wall was a massive window over looking a forest of trees that surrounded a lake. A gasp hitched in Sookie's throat as she caught the silver shimmering off the water's surface.

Her happiness and instant comfort in this, his most prized dwelling, meant the world to Eric. "I am glad I brought you here first."

"What do you mean?" She was brought out of her wonderment when his words confused her.

"I have many homes, lover. But this is by far the most special to me. That is why bringing you here has been something I craved to do for some time." Sookie creased her eyebrows but smiled. Eric continued down the hallway towards the couch and lowered Sookie over the back. Some couches were stiff and too awkward to offer comfortable seating but this was one that felt as if it was giving you a hug as you nestle into it's embrace.

Eric bent down to remove his shoes and socks, catching Sookie enjoying the view on his way back up.

She cleared her throat and shifted her eyes away from him. "Huh-Mmm, I like this couch." She caressed the soft surface while snuggling further back into the armrest.

"That is just as well." Eric gripped the back-rest as his legs vaulted up and over coming down with a soft thud in front of Sookie. "It is one of _many_ surfaces in here I intend to make use of. And your approval is most important to me." His meaning did not escape her as her cheeks flushed red. Eric rocked back and spread his legs open before trapping Sookie's feet in his hands. He unbuckled her Mary Janes and dropped them to the floor underneath the coffee table. When her cheeks and breastbone tinted even deeper red Eric asked, "Is something wrong?"

She gave him a sheepish grin and then focused back down to her exposed feet. "My toes! I guess it's been a while since they've seen a pedicure. Lord, I'm so embarrassed!" Sookie buried her face in her hands.

Eric laughed and lifted one of her feet to kiss a toe-nail half covered with chipped red polish. "Most offensive, lover. And to think I've been seen out in public with you in this current state!" He chided her which was met with a squeal and a jab to his shoulder with her upraised foot.

"You bastard!"

Eric played as if the kick had wounded him, grasping the 'injured' shoulder with both hands. "I believe you have dislocated it with your super-human strength, lover." Eric's false look of pain faded as his eyes focused on her hungrily.

It was already too late by the time Sookie realized she had lifted her leg high enough for Eric's line of sight to be in the direct path of her uncovered crotch. Her torn panties still hugged tight around her waist but the most essential part had been destroyed by her Viking's powerful fingers. Eric licked his lips and then bared his clenched teeth as Sookie slowly lowered her leg to join the other one stretched straight forward between his spread ones. She wiggled her toes which were two inches away from his groin. Before she could slide down the necessary distance Eric wrapped his hands around the balls of her feat and began messaging them as he scooted himself up and away from her advancing toes.

"It's is late. You should rest soon."

The pressure of his fingertips against her feet was so nice and soothed away the stress of the day but it did little to dampen the lust still building and coursing through the bond. "It's already past my bedtime…what's the point?" Her voice came out horse and strained. This time when she pushed herself down the couch Eric had no where to retreat. With his back now flush against the couch arm the soles of her feet managed to make contact with the tent growing between his thighs. With Eric only lightly holding onto the tops of her feet, one wedged itself between his thigh and bulge, the other stroked up and down his length. "Ngh, Sookie. You are maddening, you know that!" Eric's head fell back and he stared at the ceiling.

This newfound power once again emboldened her, "Still unable to make me heel, Eric?" She regretted the words even before they finished crossing her lips. The next words that quickly followed were "I'm sorry." but before the three syllables were complete Sookie was facing in the opposite direction draped over the soft couch arm with her skirt pushed up to her waist. She dug her fingers into the brown suede and prepared herself for impact. When nothing but still air hit her backside and slick center she counted the seconds. When too many passed without the feel of Eric's hands against her or the sound of his zipper she began to worry. But before she could peek over her shoulder two giant hands joined hers. She was pinned between her vampire's arms like two solid columns, unmoving and powerful enough to support the towering torso and frame that was pressing against her back. Without a thought Sookie pushed her hips back towards his and ground her backside against him. He groaned and she could hear pain and frustration in it.

_Why isn't he responding? What's wrong with me? _

"Sookie. I have done this all wrong." He whispered into her ear, pushing himself away from her. Eric pulled her skirt down over the backs of her thighs but not before taking one last look at her glistening folds with a sigh of regret.

_My cock is definitely going to go on strike. What the fuck Northman? Are you mad?_

"Eric…" she faced him with so much lacing her eyes, so much pouring through the bond. Confusion Hurt Anger…Shame.

"No. Sookie." She flinched as Eric lunged for her and clasped her jaw between two long fingers. "No Shame. Not that. Please. You misunderstand…"

"Then explain!"

"There is still much that needs to be said and I know that…now that you are here…in our home where I have wanted you for so long…Sookie, if I give in to my desires…if I allow myself to play out fantasies that have plagued so many of my waking hours in this house…I will never want to stop. That is not how we should begin."

"I thought I'd done something wr…"

Eric growled upwards and ran his hands through his hair. "Never, Sookie." He held her gaze and her shoulders. "Never have you done anything wrong, in my eyes. You were not even mistaken when you taunted me with another man as it was the kick up the ass I needed to pursue you properly." Eric's jaw clenched and he nodded to himself in recognition of some internal resolve. "You." Eric leaned in closer. Lips nearly brushing hers "Deserve." he placed a soft, chaste kiss on her as her eyes fluttered closed "To be treated." a second kiss "Properly." another peck "For once." the kiss deepened for a moment when their tongues met again before he added "And I plan on being the man who does that for you." His forehead was pressed firmly to hers as her eyes opened again. "My actions in the car were unforgivable and I am sorry I took advantage of you."

"Why? I don't regret it. I've never regretted any of my intimate moments with you." She almost felt dizzy from looking so intently into his bright blues at such close proximity.

"Nor do I, lover."

"Eric, you're really confusing me." Sookie pushed herself out of his embrace and sat back against the cozy couch. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm the one that took advantage of you seeing as you were the one driving and…wait a minute! Did you influence me somehow to make me do those things? Is that what you're trying to say? That my actions were yet again something out of my control."

Outrage and contempt filled the bond and stabbed into Eric. He winced and hissed with the physical manifestation of the hostility, clutching at the jab of pain in his chest. For a moment Sookie thought he was mocking her and the responding fury added another layer of intensity to the searing pain. All he could do now was beg.

_This woman will be my undoing. It's only a matter of time._

"Sookie…" it was a struggle to speak but he continued, "…I have no more influence on you than anyone else." An intake of breath seemed to help quell the burn and he gulped down a few breaths.

Seeing Eric gasping for breath caught her off guard and her rage-inducing assumption was pushed back in an instant.

"Are you in pain?" She reach out and lightly touched his leg. "Am I causing that?" The look she received from him was answer enough and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Eric! I'm sorry! I didn't…I don't know how…oh god, what have I done?" More apologies for all her wrongs against him were piling high and they just didn't seem to suffice. Sookie wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. Not quite able to reach all the way round but as much as their length allowed.

The pain subsided and Eric pulled her into his chest. Her tears stained the shoulder of his shirt and he pulled her in tighter.

_Just want to bury her there. I could protect her better if she could reside within my ribcage. Foolish. Such a lovely idea. But foolish._

He casually stroked her golden locks down her back, soothing her as you would a child. "Please forgive my foolishness. I wanted to start on the right foot but this is descending fast." Grasping her neck and pulling back lightly Eric wiped a crystal tear from her red cheek with his finger. As much as he wanted to taste her fae flavored tear he denied himself.

_Her taste, too much of a temptation…for me._

He rubbed the tear between forefinger and thumb until it evaporated away. "Can we start over?"

After a couple sniffles she managed. "Yea, let's start over."

His smile lit up the room. Hell, it lit up her whole existence.

_How does he do that? If that power could be bottled. No more wars. Happiness eternal. Damn it, I'm in deep!_

"I want so much to have our talk, lover. To explain myself to you." Sookie tried to interrupt but she should have known better. He stopped her with one look. No gesture needed. Just one look and she shut her mouth. "There are many things that I need to lay bare for you. But dawn is approaching and I am not the only one that will soon be dead to the world." As if on cue Sookie couldn't hold down a yawn that erupted, followed by a long, high pitched sigh. She raised her loosely-fisted hand towards her mouth and shook her head. "How the hell do you that?"

_Do what, lover? _His eyes asked her innocently.

"Somehow, you just always know."

_Oh if only, Sookie. If that were true you would not be wearing those scars along your perfect thighs. Stop it, dammit! Away with those thoughts! Not tonight!_

"I would not give me so much credit, lover. I can simply see how much of a toll this day has taken on you. I have contributed to that toll and I want to give you the good night's rest you desperately need."

"And I take it that good night's rest is not going to include any funny business?"

"Do you wish me to tell you jokes as you fall asleep, lover?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and it was more than she could take. Sookie launched herself into his arms as they toppled backwards against the couch. He tickled her sides before her hands could reach any of his appendages. "I tell a mean knock knock joke!" Eric's fingers mercifully ceased their tickling her laughs finally died down. The burst of energy had taken the last ounce she had left and soon after just laid still against her vampires as not to startle her from the sleep already taking hold he whispered softly "Sookie, I am going to take you upstairs to a room I have prepared for you."

"Mmmm. Kaaaay." Without having to be asked she wrapper her arms around his neck and Eric rose from the couch.

Up the stairs and down the hall were dark but when Eric pressed a light switch Sookie opened her eyes to a ghostly white room. Every surface was covered with a large white sheet. He shifted Sookie to the side and cradled her in one arm as he reached for the first sheet.

"Baby, if ya put me down I could help." She was at eye level with him and smiled when he didn't speak right away.

"Must I?"

_No. Absolutely no. I'm considering the logistics of living the rest of my life in your arms._

She shook her head and nuzzled her face into his long and slender neck. "No. I don't think I ever want you to put me down again."

"As you wish."

She inhaled deeply to gather more of his scent. It quite simply comforted and calmed her. Another yawn took hold as Eric quickly removed all the dusty sheets from the bed, dresser and tables.

"I wish I could have done this before your arrival, lover, but I did not know to expect you tonight. It was a most…" Eric tapped a finger tip against the tip of Sookie's nose. "…pleasant surprise." She wrinkled it in response and turned to take in the now uncovered room.

It was a floral room! Her room. Obviously made for her. Wallpaper, bed clothes, curtains, even the bath mat that peeked out from the darkened bathroom were covered in a delicate floral print. "Oh Eric, it's just lovely! Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, lover. I meant what I said before. For some time now I have considered this as _our_ home." Eric took a long hard look, trying to detect the first signs of her 'fight or flight' knee-jerk reaction Sookie had become so famous for. But nothing. No uneasiness through the bond, no argument in her eyes.

_Such progress! Excellent! _

"I must admit, I was surprised when you refused to come and stay with me that night we spent together. But if I am truly honest I soon realized it was my own disappointment and less of shock that you turned me down. I guess I wanted this more than I was willing to admit."

"I wish now, that I hadn't turned you down." Her words heavily laden with the pain of regret. "And the last few months…Eric…I missed you so much more than I ever have." She buried her face into his neck again and fought against the panic and agony of 'what ifs'.

"Shhh, Sookie. Shush now. These words must wait for tomorrow night when we have the time and energy to talk. And we will talk…about everything." He promised as he gently placed her down onto the soft pillow-top mattress. It tore at him to see the wetness forming along her eyelids yet again.

_Failure. You're a fucking failure! Just tuck her in and go meet the sun so she can be rid of you finally. You will only let her down again, you selfish prick! But yes…oh yes…so selfish…just as always I will claw to me what is mine and never relinquish it. Not even for her will I do this. Selfish prick? So be it._

Sookie crawled underneath the covers and look expectantly at him wanting to ask him something. She quickly took in her surroundings again. "Not light-tight." she mumbled to herself.

"Lover?"

"The room, it isn't light-tight, is it?"

"No." Realization didn't take hold until the distinct look of disappointment flickered through her eyes.

_Of course she would want to sleep with me. Fuck I can't leave her. Can I? Shit, there's not enough time!_

His inner turmoil must have manifested itself outwardly because Sookie placed a hand against his cheek and soothed "It's alright. It's okay. But…will you lie with me…for as long as you can?"

_What a question! Blasphemous to think I would have it any other way!_

But instead of berating her he flew to her side and spooned behind her looping his arm over her tiny shoulders to pull her in.

_Closer…must get her closer._

Having her there in his arms, on her bed, in their house, with the sound of her breathing, her sweet smell, the hum of their bond, the beat of her heart…all of it brought comfort to Eric and finally the emotions he now passed to Sookie did not cause her to recoil in pain….she felt his comfort just as sweetly and soothingly as he did. And with that last bit of warmth…she was asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Wash It All Away

Chapter 18

Wash It All Away

Sookie slowly opened her eyes.

_So dark._

_Not my blankets._

_Sheets smell different._

Her eyes flew around wildly but couldn't pierce the black.

_Not my bed! Where am I?_

Before the smell of Eric's shirt she was wearing could reach her nose, to remind her of the surroundings, she tumbled out of bed. Tangling her legs in the bed clothes, she lost her balance and fell sideways.

SMACK!

The crack of her skull against the solid oak dresser was loud and ugly. A whimper slipped from her lips and she gripped onto the dresser's edge as the dizziness worsened her disorientation. The sudden instinct to flee and find a source of light overpowered her. After banging her knees against the opposite wall twice she found a doorway. The handle gave way and she stumbled through into a room lit by a glowing computer screen. The harsh brightness stung her eyes and did little to bring any comfort or realization as to where she was. Thumping pressure coursed through her head and she rocked on her feet. The focus, needed to stay upright, was now too much and Sookie crumpled forward in front of a bookshelf. A surge of pain accompanied each pulse as blood rushed to the head wound. Sookie lightly fingered the cut and was met with sticky wetness. She tried to focus on her fingers to find the cause of the moisture but her vision was still too blurry. She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face watching the hazy movement catch up with itself. On the next pass her finger nicked something sharp and metallic. Sookie blinked again a few times which seemed to help clear the fuzziness. When the metal object began to take shape before her eyes, Sookie's fragile and loosely pieced-together mind became un-glued.

…

She didn't hear Eric shouting her name downstairs.

…

Only the sound of wicked, mocking laughter.

…

She didn't see Eric standing in the doorway.

…

Only the sight of her blood trickling off the tip of a serrated knife.

…

She didn't recoil when Eric's hands gripped her arms.

…

Only flinched when the back of a hand met the side of her face.

…

She didn't feel the chill from Eric's dripping wet arms embracing her.

…

Only felt her flesh being torn away by silver jaws of death.

…

"Sookie! What happened? Sookie! Open your eyes! Please! Why are you bleeding? FUCK!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!" She thrashed to free herself.

"Stoppit! Stoppit! No more! Please! Oh god! Eric! Please come! Please! Where are you?!" She screeched and flung out her arms in defense against an invisible foe. "Don't cut me again! I can't…caaaann't take it anymore! STOP PLEASE!" Her hyperventilating breath came out in grunts now as defiant rage bubbled to the surface and it brought Eric to his knees but he would not let go of her.

"Sookie! Please come back to me? What is happening?" He stroked her hair away from her face but the eyes he saw staring back at him recognized nothing but fear, pain and torment.

_She is reliving it all, right here in my arms. _

"Sookie, it's not real! You must listen me! Follow my voice. Come back to me!"

Between each of her sobs she lashed out words meant to intimidate and threaten. "My grandfather is going to kill you both! And you won't be laughing when my vampire rips out your tongues before he cuts you in half with his sword!" Sookie closed her eyes again in another fit of gut wrenching pain which in turn passed through the bond to Eric. But he was able to manage the physical torment just as any vampire his age should. Her emotional agony cut into him deeper, but after a moment it lightened and Sookie laughed bitterly.

_She is laughing? Did she really laugh that night?_

"Time for another round of bowling for vampires, baby!" She sobbed again before choking out another scornful laugh. "Come on, baby, I know how much you love to play and I've got two perfect heads for you right here!" Tears spilled over as her rising voice filled the room. Each word shook her whole frame as they burst from her diaphragm. "And they will roll, you sick bastards! He'll make your heads roll…you'll see…you'll see-hee-hee-hee! Aaaaaah! ERIC!!! Come for me baby…I know you'll come for me…know you'll come for me…know you'll…Nnngaaaah! No more! No more! Ple-hee-hee-hees!"

No further words came. Just her suffering screams and shuddering spasms.

"Sookie. My love." Crimson tears slid down his face as Eric squeezed her tighter. "Please feel my comfort. I am here now. Please hear me." But her cries of agony continued and he could only hug her closer, nuzzling her cheek. More blood tears slipped down and began dripping onto her face.

"Sookie."

Another tear fell, landing on her closed eyelid.

"So sorry, my angel."

One dropped silently onto the tip of her nose.

"I know I failed you."

A droplet came down on her chin.

"Never will I deserve your forgiveness."

The next two tears fell, one on her lip and one directly onto her tongue.

"You are too good for this world, my love."

Two further drops fell into her open mouth still screaming from the torture.

"So precious to me. I will NOT fail you again. I swear it, my love." His lips kissed hers, transferring more blood tears before whispering into her mouth, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. Love you eternally, my angel." Eric kissed her again but this time…she kissed back.

Eric immediately felt her respond to him as she returned to the here and now. Her lips and tongue feasted on his mouth, lapping away the red tears that had gathered there. Eric sobbed with relief and joy. "Oh my sweet Sookie." His tongue fought with hers as they each tried to dominate the kiss. "Love you so much!" He sucked her bottom lip before allowing her to lick up the blood along his jaw and cheek bone. Then their lips met again with fiery passion spurring on another round of kisses. They couldn't taste enough of each other. Their love and lust consuming them as they tried to consume each other. "Love you so much…mmm…my love…so much, it fucking hurts!" Sookie bit down on Eric's lip drawing blood that she greedily sucked down. "Aaah, yeah!"

_Drink, my angel! Drink all you want. Drain me dry if you so wish it! I am your's!_

Once the tare closed Sookie whimpered with the fount now run dry. "Need more." Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes welled up again.

Eric lifted his wrist to his mouth to rip it open for her but hesitated when a noise came from downstairs. His hesitation distracted Sookie for a moment as she reached for her head. "Eric, what happened? I woke up and didn't know where I was and then…Ow!" Though it had already started to heal, the swelling gauge on her head still stung when she touched it. Eric brought his attention back to Sookie after glancing towards the hallway. "Pam is here."

"Master!" Pam's voice was alarmed and became louder as she dashed up the stairs towards Sookie's room. "Are you alright?" When she reached the doorway and spied Sookie lying in Eric's arms she stepped back and gasped. Averting her eyes and turning to leave she voiced her apologies, "Forgive me, I should not have…"

"Pam! Wait!" Eric stood up and stared deeply into Sookie's eyes. "My love, I need to speak to Pam very briefly. Can I tuck you back in for a moment." Sookie's lip continued to quiver but she nodded bravely. "I promise I will be right back. Stay here and warm up for now, my angel." Eric kissed her forehead avoiding the cut that now looked more like a slight graze due to his healing effect on her. He righted the blankets over her and turned towards the door. In that moment she became aware of a few things that had, until then, slipped her notice. For one, her Viking was pacing away from her bed without a stitch of clothing on. Secondly he was dripping wet from head to toe. Water, still streaming down from his hair, made rivulets through the hills and valleys of his muscular back all the way down to his glorious ass. As if sensing her eyes there, Eric turned his head and looked at her again over his shoulder catching her ogling, red-handed.

"Save that thought, love. I will return shortly." He winked at her before disappearing down the hall.

The third thing she realized was the lovely sensation of warmth the blankets were now bringing to her. She hadn't felt the chill that being in Eric's wet arms had put into her. Kinda hard to feel a chill when you have a sexier than hell Viking slamming a thousand years of expertise into his kisses. Especially when pledges of love accompanied said kisses.

_Eric said he loved me…so much it hurt. Ohgodohgodohgod!_

…

"IamsorrymasterIdidn'tmeanto…"

Eric put his hand up to stop her babbling. He could feel her regret and fear as he towered over his child. "Stop your fretting, Pam, I am not upset with you." She immediately felt his reassurance and sighed before cocking and eyebrow and placing a hand on her tilted hip.

"Well then are you going to tell me why you are naked, wet and smelling to high heaven?" She eyed the floor before continuing, "And why in the hell there are fish entrails on your carpet?"

Eric glanced to where she had motioned to. He forgot it all when he felt Sookie's terror. All that mattered in that moment was saving her from whatever was attacking her. Finding her in that state and remembering the look she had given him when he knew she saw not him but some unearthly horror made him flinch. The sickening thought sobered him and he started to explain the events of the evening to Pam.

"I was gutting some fish that I had gathered from the lake for the meal I was preparing for Sookie…"

"You were cooking?" She was utterly shocked.

"Don't interrupt me!" He curtly shut her and her amused tone down. "It is hard enough to speak of this without your outbursts." She nodded and blinked slowly to show her deference. "I was in the middle of preparing the fish I had caught when I felt Sookie's…distress…when I found her she had a cut on her head and was backed up into a corner of my office trembling with fear. She was mumbling something about an old photo, and a family of farmers watching her. I tried to rouse her from her daze but when I picked her up she started to scream and attempted to fight me off." Eric found the barstool to his side and sat down before speaking of the next part. "She started to b-beg…for the cutting to stop and pleaded for me to come rescue her…" Eric's shoulders sagged and dejectedly placed his head in his hands. "She called and called for me, Pam, but I was not there to save her." The devastation in his voice beckoned her and she placed a hand on the back of his lowered head. "I wanted to cease my existence when she cried out from the pain they inflicted on her, knowing that I failed to protect her." Pam hissed at the idea of her Maker seeking his final death. "How can I go on knowing that I allowed such atrocities to corrupt her pure soul?" Eric lifted his head and focused his bloodshot eyes on her caring face. "I fucking hate myself for what I've done."

"May I speak, Sire?" Eric nodded once. "I know trying to convince you that what happened to Sookie was not your fault would be a pointless endeavor but I will remind you of exactly what you'd be taking away from her with your final death." Pam tucked her fingers beneath his chin and lifted it so he would meet her gaze. "She finally has someone in her life who will not ever abandon her. If there is one thing of certainty that I know about you, Eric, it is that your love and loyalty are boundless. After everything she has been through she will need your love and strength all the more. How could you even consider an alternative? How could you consider leaving us?" The word _us _hung heavy in the air as Eric caught the anguish in his child's eyes. Feeling she didn't need to elaborate any further, Pam pulled her hand away and turned away from him. Before she could move though, Eric clapped his hand around her dainty wrist and pulled it to his lips kissing it lightly before sighing heavily.

"What is happening to me, Pam?" Eric clenched his jaw and shook his head as if to rid himself of some outside influence. "I have never felt this unstable and insecure since…well…I can safely say I have not ever experienced being this unsure of myself throughout my entire lifespan. Including my years as a breather." Eric snorted with disgust. "It is infuriating!"

Pam chuckled lightly and tried disguising it as a cough when Eric glared up at her. "Uh-hum! I do believe in this instance I can commiserate with you, Master. Being in love with a human can be most unpleasant at times." Eric squeezed Pam's hand tighter sending her reassurance through their bond. The comment referring to her bonded, now dead and gone, surprised him. She had not spoken of him once since the night she said her final farewell until Eric had forced her to do just that, yesterday evening. And here she was, mentioning him casually as if the pain had somehow dulled overnight. Pam pushed back gratitude but he could feel the thin undercurrent of bitterness and jealousy.

_No, her pain has not dulled. Probably never will. And I am now doomed to share the fate of my heartbroken child. _

Pushing aside those dismal thoughts, Eric sat up straight and stepped back into his role of Sherriff and Master. At least he knew he still had strength enough to summon that persona at will. An aura of confidence emanated from his frame. Though naked and seemingly vulnerable, he commanded the very air and Pam took one step back bowing her head in fealty.

"I need to know what exactly set off Sookie's regression. Something must have happened in my office to upset her. You will go investigate and tell me what you find. But be discreet about it. I do not want to repeat what her and I just went through up there."

"I will find the cause, Master."

"You brought everything I asked for?"

"Yes, it is all in the kitchen."

"Excellent. I will bring Sook…"

They both looked toward the stairs when Sookie whimpered softly "Are you two alright?" She stood on the top step gripping onto the banister as she still felt a bit dizzy. Eric rushed up the stairs and scooped her into his arms.

"I am sorry I left you so long, my love. Pam and I have finished out discussion." Eric fixed his eyes on Pam communicating something to her that Sookie was aware of but could not interpret. Pam began ascending the stairs without using her supernatural speed. When she reached the top step she pecked Sookie's cheek before softly whispering in her ear, "Finally where you belong." She winked at Sookie and made her way down the hall towards the door to Eric's office.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

She could feel his thumbs gently rubbing back and forth underneath her back and calf. "Mmmm, better now." She nuzzled her nose into his neck that was now mostly dry and sniffed hoping to inhale his essence. What came instead was the nauseating stench of raw fish. "Eric, why do you smell like you've taken a bath in a tub full of fish guts?"

"Well, now that would ruin the surprise I have for you. You must know by now how much it pleases me to surprise you." Sookie smiled up at him thinking that any surprise coming from this man would be just about perfect…even if it did involve nasty fish guts. "I won't keep you in suspense much longer but I think perhaps we could both use a quick shower…together?" He gave her that infamous wicked grin and wiggled his eyebrows. She found she could do nothing but giggle and nod in agreement. As Eric carefully descending down the stairs he spoke again but with tentative concern. "My love, you truly are okay? Are you not? Any pain or dizziness to speak of?"

"I do still feel a bit dizzy but the pain is mostly gone now…thanks to my knight in shining amour with magic in his blood." The wink she gave him made Eric beam with joy and he noticed how the intense emotion seemed to seep through her wall without causing any pain. He mentally thanked whatever deity may have been listening for that small miracle. "I still don't know how I ended up in your arms on the floor but I do remember tripping and hitting my head on something right after I woke up. And whatever it was that inspired all that lovely kissing…all those lovely words…" her voice trailing off briefly as she looked straight ahead not wanting to confront Eric with what he'd said, just yet. "…well I'm not complaining at all about that. I look forward to continuing where we left off…later." She leered up at him as they approached the bathroom door. They entered and after turning on the light she asked him, "Will Pam be here long?"

"Does her presence disturb you?" He placed her on her feet without releasing his grip on her shoulder, still managing to reach in and start up the warm water inside the shower stall.

"No! Not at all! I just thought that we could…um…we could…ya know…oh hell, Eric!" The flush that invaded her cheeks made Eric smile and his eyes twinkled with a look of naïve innocence.

"Please educate me, my love. I find I'm having trouble imagining what it is you would have us do in the absence of my child."

She pointed one finger at him while firmly placing one hand on her hip. She channeled as much of a scolding mother stance as she could against the powerful vampire who was more than a few centuries her senior. "You can just stop right there! Quit makin' fun of me. You know I can't stand that! I'm new to this whole…dirty talk thing and…" Eric's laugh only infuriated her more. He knew he was in trouble when he wasn't sure whether the steam filling the room came from the shower or from Sookie's ears. "So…mister innocent…would you like to explain to me why you were downstairs conversing with Pam without even a pair of shorts on?" That question he did not expect.

"Sookie, you are already aware that supernatural beings do…"

"…not view nudity as humans do…yeah, I may have heard that a few times. Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"You. Are. Jealous." Both eyebrows raised this time. "Of. Pam?" Eric probed the bond and found amusement but along with it came a clear vein of jealousy. "Sookie! She is my child. Surely you know of our closeness, not mention what we have shared in the past. Pam and I have…"

Sookie waved her hands upwards wildly to stop him. "Nevermind! Nevermind! I just decided I'm not jealous anymore. It's fine really, just please don't give me the gory details…of ANY of your conquests!"

"I like the term you chose, my love…conquests. It paints a very clear picture of my sexual prowess. I am honored." Eric bowed to her even as she rolled her eyes.

"Lord…they'll be no living with you now!"

Eric's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. "Then you have considered the idea of living with me? Sookie! You make me very happy indeed!" Eric grasped his hands around her ribcage and lifted her up into the air as if she were a prized doll.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think we've got a bit more discussin' to do before we take a step like that." Sookie patted his forearms but Eric held her there over his head grinning like a lovesick idiot.

"But you have considered it, all the same." Eric nodded, silently congratulating himself on this triumph.

"Alright, how 'bout you put me down now, big boy."

"I am a big boy. You are not mistaken. Actually there is one particular big part of this boy very interested in greeting you, my love." Eric's words from last night echoed somewhere in the recesses of his mind but he brushed them aside.

_We will have our talk soon but I cannot deny my need for her a further second._

Sookie peered down and caught an eyeful of Eric's Gracious Plenty peeking out from his 'hidey-hole'. "Oh baby, can't you tell him to come back later?"

"Sookie!" Setting her down, Eric grabbed his semi and shielded it from her hurtful words. "You have wounded him! A severe blow!" He cupped both hands around his cock with his mouth gaping wide.

"There will be no blowing of any kind!" she giggled but spoke as seriously as she could "You will behave yourself, ya hear?"

"And I will do this because?"

"Because those are the rules! Besides, Pam is still here!"

"You are right…most insensitive of me, my angel…I will go and invite her to join us." Eric turned towards the door and Sookie jumped onto his back, clawing his hands away from the knob. "Don't you dare!"

"I do not believe you are properly adhering to the rules, my love. We may have to consult with the referee, but I am fairly certain, dry-humping my back will be considered an illegal play." Eric had her off his back and spun around quicker than she could squeal from the sensation. "Unfortunately, you will have to strip yourself. That is not the proper attire for this sport and I'm afraid I cannot undress you without earning a penalty."

"Hmph. You're taking this a bit overboard, don't you think?" Sookie pulled Eric's shirt over her head and waited for him to respond to her bare flesh.

Without lowering his eyes below her chin, Eric pulled back the shower door and motioned to her. "Ladies first."

Sookie stuck her tongue out at him but the playfulness relaxed into pure bliss as the warmth splashed against her skin. After washing and rinsing her hair thoroughly she caught Eric staring at her like a predator stalking it's prey. It was nice to know he wasn't completely impervious to her womanly wiles. To tease him further Sookie reached for a bar of soap lying on a dish that jutted out from the tiled wall. Without looking into his eyes once she began to lather her hands with the soap before seductively rubbing it all over herself. Brushing over each shoulder and up her neck before descending down into the gorge of her cleavage. As she pushed the soap up and over her magnificent breasts the suds began to flow downwards over her ribcage. It pooled into her belly button and another wave of bubbles joined the first, pushing it further down to Sookie's flat stomach then southwards towards the apex between her thighs. Eric thought he would die if she did not allow him to wash those beautiful lips.

_They look so dirty and need my skilled hands to cleanse them properly. _

"Eeeerrrrriiiiiic…" she called to him with a sing-song tone "…I think might want to wash yourself instead of screwing me with your eyes. There's a lot to cover there so you should probably get busy."

_Dammit woman! I will make you regret that!_

Eric stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against and reach over Sookie's head to procure a bottle tucked into the shower caddy. The lean did fascinating things to his pectoral muscles and brought his perky pink nipple within reach of her mouth. Completely disregarding the rules of the game…or forgetting…whichever…_what game? _Sookie flicked her tongue quickly over the nub. Eric instinctively hissed but recovered and brought his lips to her ear. He froze there for a moment letting her wonder what his next move would be. "It's not even half-time and you are losing miserably, my love." He pulled away from her when he felt her fingertips against his stomach. Eric flipped open the cap on the shower gel and, holding the bottle at crotch level, he squirted some into his hand. It was a sweet smelling, creamy, thick substance and shot out with force against his palm. She expected his eyes to meet hers then with a suggestive leer but, as she had done to him moments before, he kept his crystal blue eyes focused on anything but her. Being ignored was driving her wild and she didn't kid herself into thinking that it had gone unnoticed by him.

_Damn him! He'll regret that. Actually I think I'm the one regretting these stupid rules. Oh good heavens he's going straight for it!_

Eric bypassed all of his upper body. Opting instead to begin at his inner thighs where he lightly soaped up. His gigantic hands rubbed up and over his hips before plunging back down to the base of his cock, now standing to full attention. He worked suds into the golden hairs that trailed from his navel all the way down. With his right hand he fondled his sack, using his thumb to massage soap over each testicle. Simultaneously his left hand busied itself with scrubbing roughly over his chest and abdomen that rippled with each stroke. Still lightly messaging her hard nipples, Sookie's breath hitched as she could predict his next destination. He could feel her arousal heightening through the bond and the aroma of her sex increasing.

_Oh yes, you know what's coming next, my love._

Eric fixed his eyes onto his cock which meant Sookie's were glued to the same spot. He could hear the slight whisper of a groan pass her lips as his fingers wrapped around the stiff member pointing at her. The first stroke was slow and coated his shaft with bubbles. After caressing the swollen tip with his thumb, Eric pulled back his foreskin in one swift movement making the flesh of his dick even more taught. The blue veins circling his length pulsated to life and Eric began stroking his soapy grip back and forth. His length and girth seemed unreal to her as she gaped at the sight.

_Fuckwanthiminsidemesobad!_

After the fourth pass he could stand it no longer and looked up to take in her reaction to his blatant cheating. A premature ejaculation almost claimed him when he lifted this gaze to find Sookie fingering her slick folds. The soap completely washed away now, leaving nothing but her natural juices which dripped along with the steamy water cascading down her front. When their eyes caught up with each other they both mirrored a look of painful pleasure and silently agreed to continue this silly yet mind-blowing, hot game.

Keeping one hand down below to trace continuous circles round her clit, she brought the other up to caress and pinch each nipple. The pain she brought to herself perfectly complimented the pleasure building from her center. The sight of her Viking stroking himself harder and harder, faster and faster almost pushed her over the edge but she would wait until she could see the point of no return behind his eyes.

The soapy lather had dissipated now and was replaced by a thin coating of red precum that seeped from his tip. Sookie imagined licking away the drop that now clung to end of his head and failed in stifling a moan. The moan echoed across from her as Eric's mouth fell open exposing his other erect members. They gleamed white in the bathroom light and Sookie began fantasizing about both kinds of penetrations she wanted from her vampire. The thought made her whimper and her brow creased with the struggle to keep her climax at bay. Her swollen nub felt as if it would explode any minute as she flicked her fingers over it just the way she liked. Fast circular movements to start, followed by slower flicks back and forth to tease herself into a deeper frenzy. Tearing her eyes away from Eric's hardness was hard but when the two sets of blue latched onto each other they both blurted out strangled words of surrender at the same time.

Sookie with, "G-Gonna Cum!"

Eric with, "Ung! Can't hold it"

One more stoke each and they were riding the wave together. Seeing Eric's giz spurt from his engorged dick made Sookie weak in the knees as her own juices built and built making her lips pucker and swell around her frantic fingertips. Her eyelids squeezed shut as high pitched pants poured out of her with each spasm.

Eric growled with the release. "Fuck, Sookie! Cum for me, love! Cum har-ard!" Eric twitched his wrist back and forth more rapidly to milk the remaining droplets of a cum from his cock. "Yeah, baby. Rub that clit, keep rubbing it for me. Don't stop yet."

She had no intention of stopping as she could feel a second orgasm creeping up from her toes towards her pussy. A red hue rushed to the surface all over as she came again against her hand. This time her knees caved under the pressure but before she lost her footing, Eric wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Lean against me, my love. I will hold you while you finish." He could feel her hand working away down below and his flaccid penis didn't remain in that state for long. "That's it, baby, work your clit. She can give you one more. Let it come now." And she did with one final and intense moan from her quivering mouth. Her body jerked a few more times as her fingers refused to cease their ministrations. Her breathing took a few minutes to regulate after which she tried to speak, "H-h-how d-did that just happen?" She barely said into his chest.

Eric palmed each side of her face and kissed her softly. "That was a most enjoyable game, my love. I do hope we can have a rematch soon…you clearly won that round…but I will improve my game next time."

"I th-think we can call that one a d-draw."

"Very well. But you were magnificent, my naughty minx. Seeing you touch yourself like that was…exquisite!"

"It was a l-lot easier for me with my f-fantasy standing right in front of me instead having to imagine him-m. In fact…this will be great material for f-future use." The right side of her mouth tugged upwards and her heavy eye lids hung over the pleasure still sparkling in her eyes.

"Mmmm, I heartily agree. But for tonight, the only fingers that will be bathing in your juices from now on, will be mine." Eric reached down to wrench Sookie's hand away from her swollen folds. He took his time sucking off the juices from each finger tip, delighting in her flavor before kissing her lips and allowing Sookie to smell and taste herself on him.

Eric turned off the water and proceeded to towel them both dry. The post-orgasm languidness had taken more of a toll on Sookie so he helped her wrap the towel around her small frame before ushering her out into the hall towards the kitchen.

"My love, a suitcase with some of your clothing is here." He lifted the suitcase and brought it over to the couch for her. "I had Pam collect them for you. I hope her choices were appropriate."

"I would think, at this point, nudity would be most appropriate." Her voice almost sounded drunk and her eyes were still half lidded.

"When Pam leaves us, clothing will be optional."

"Not for you they wont'." Sookie yanked his towel down and slapped his ass which made a loud smacking sound."You two started the fun without me! I will need to be brought up to speed. Are we punishing Eric for anything specific, Sookie?" Pam was staring at them from the banister above.

Eric leaned down and whispered to Sookie. "Make yourself decent while I teach my child a lesson in manners. Then I will return and very shortly I will give you the same lesson, dear one." Before Eric dashed for the stairs he ripped Sookie's towel off, exposing her to Pam who was grinning despite the oncoming danger. She managed to get out a single Wolf-whistle before she was tackled by a couple hundred pounds of vampire muscle.

He wrestled her down the hall until they came to a stop next to his office door. Eric had Pam pinned to the wall by her neck. The dark but spirited grin that played on his lips assured her that he didn't plan to behead her just yet. Eric squeezed her throat harder so that when she tried to talk she would feel the pain he had inflicted on her. It wouldn't last long but would serve as a reminder to behave. He lowered her down the wall releasing his grip that had left blue finger prints behind.

"Speak."

"Mas.." Pam winced at the pain seizing her voice box but forced herself to vocalize through the pain. "Master, I believe I have found what so disturbed Sookie."

"Show me."


	19. Chapter 19 Tonight

Chapter 19

Tonight

They strode into his office and Pam reached down for something on the bottom level of Eric's bookshelf. As soon as he realized what she held he began mentally berating himself.

_Fucking imbecile! _

Eric ran his hand through his wet hair. "Shit."

"I think this is most likely what scared her and…reminded her." Pam said cautiously before setting the offending object on top of his desk. The glow from the computer screen reflected off the surface of the pewter statue. It was a likeness of the goddess Kali. He had received it decades ago from a business acquaintance who thought it an appropriate gift to congratulate him on his promotion to Sheriff. It had pleased him at the time and he appreciated the gesture of being given something that represented such power and malevolence. But now he felt only disgust as he looked on the beastly Kali with her eight arms, grasping a severed head in one hand and a curved machete in another. Her tongue protruded from her mouth below a row of pointy sharp teeth. Though he had never had the pleasure of meeting Lochlan or his accursed sister Neave, her reputation as a silver toothed fiend proceeded her in every circle of the supernatural world. As if her flare for inflicting sick and dramatically cruel torture was not enough, there were those damned teeth. Capped in silver, they allowed her to feast on her victims whether human or vampire. Sookie had felt those teeth tear her perfect flesh away. A horror too distasteful for Eric to ponder for very long.

He sighed shaking his head, "Yet again." After turning towards the doorway he gave Pam her final orders for the night "Leave us and take that thing with you." Eric left the office without another word. Pam could feel the weight of guilt on her master's shoulders as he dressed quickly down the hall before joining Sookie downstairs.

Pam quietly slipped down the stairs and approached them. Eric stood behind the couch lightly gripping Soookie's shoulders. She stood a few feet away from where Sookie sat and regarded them both for a quiet moment. Sookie tried to read Pam's expression but the apparent blankness didn't seem to correspond with the words that poured out, "Tonight! For fuck sake!" Her cold eyes flashed between the two of them before settling solely on Eric's "Tonight!" Sookie felt Eric's hands tense on her shoulders and a soft growl vibrated from above. Pam put up both palms in surrender but her eyes, no longer blank, were filled with adoration and warmth. "I will leave in a moment." She approached the couch and stroked one hand down the side of Sookie's cheek while reaching her lips towards Eric's. He allowed her to kiss him. Sookie felt a surprising blush as some unknown part of her enjoyed the feeling of Pam's smooth hand on her face while watching her tongue darting across her maker's mouth. Eric pulled away after a few seconds but leaned his forehead against Pam's. The sight of these two fierce creatures sharing a moment of such intimate exchange was breathtaking and not even a hint of jealousy threatened. She sat dazed by the silent but intense communication the two shared and was once again aghast when she felt anything but ashamed when Pam's lips then met hers for a brief moment. She could taste Eric and Pam and all of a sudden a very urgent yet forbidden need filled a corner of her mind that, until that moment, had not existed. But the sensation was abruptly interrupted by a clear thought that darted from Pam's mind to Sookie's.

_Come back to us Sookie. He cannot survive without you and I cannot lose him. My bonded is dead and he is all I have left. _

Without another thought or word, Pam headed towards the hallway, picked up a cardboard box lying at the foot of the stairs and exited through the front door.

As the door knob clicked Sookie turned upwards to look on her Viking. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and Eric could not hold himself back from kissing her. The kiss was gentle and tender and he could feel Sookie smile against him as his damp hair tickled the sides of her face. Her excitement suddenly quickened and he was caught unaware as she pulled his hands, that had been kneading her shoulders, down towards her breasts. She squeezed hard urging him to fondle her roughly. As much as he loved where this going he knew this activity would not assist them with the conversation they so desperate needed to have. Somewhere at the back of his mind he heard Pam softly nagging him and Eric begrudgingly pulled his lips and hands away from the soft morsel now whimpering at him from below.

"She's gone now, Eric, you don't have to…"

"Sookie." His proverbial foot coming down even as his libido cried from neglect. "We haven't the time for more games tonight." His grip on her shoulders tried to further convey his seriousness. "There is much to discuss and my time with you is limited." His words seemed to sink in as he could feel her lust waning slightly. Eric rushed around the couch and knelt before her with an expression of hopefulness. He didn't want her light mood dampened just yet as he knew what dark corners they would have to visit together in just a short time. "Sookie, I want to give you your surprise now!" Eric ushered her outside through the sliding doors onto the wood deck that overlooked the lake. She sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the outdoor table. A candle glowed brightly through the sides of a red glass lantern that sat in the middle of the table. Eric had already set out a plate and cutlery for her and the smells wafting through the cool air made it quite clear she was about to enjoy a meal cooked for her by her bonded. This was special indeed as she knew how vampires seemed to detest being around humans when they fed. The fact that he was preparing the food himself was beyond shocking and she grinned to herself as she watched her vampire tending the fire that burned just beyond the deck in a pit made of cement and stones. The grill that sat above the fire held what looked like large leaves wrapped around something that was currently emanating a most mouthwatering aroma. Sookie's stomach made a verbal protest and growled at her for leaving it empty so long. She could hear Eric chuckle as he turned the leaf wrap over on the grill. "Not long now, my love."

"Mmmm, it smells wonderful!" She wasn't the least bit worried about the fact the Eric probably hadn't cooked a meal in over a thousand years. If the lovely flavors swirling through the air were any indication she was in good hands with chef Eric. She giggled when an image of him wearing nothing but a chef's hat popped into her head.

"What, pray tell, is so amusing, my angel?" He sat at the opposite side of the table from her.

"I was just thinking about all your many talents and how I didn't know cooking was one of them."

"I plan on sharing every one of my talents with you, Sookie." He couldn't avoid the sexual innuendo that statement was loaded with. Though he meant it seriously that he wanted to share everything about himself with her, the words came out with that ever present suggestiveness. He couldn't blame himself though, when it was clearly her fault.

_She brings it out in me_

"I'll hold you to that." She winked at him and knowingly smirked. To avoid her lusty gaze and because he felt fairly sure that the food was adequately cooked, he grabbed a metal platter from the table and jumped down from the deck. With the leaf wrap placed on the platter, Eric strode back up onto the deck and placed it down next to Sookie's plate. She watched him with fascination as he peeled the large leaves, now mostly charred and black, away from a beautifully smoke piece of fish. Next to it was a potato wrapped in tin foil and Sookie's saliva glands went into overdrive. Eric took his seat across from her again as she dove into her food with gusto. He couldn't help the surge of pride as he watched her practically lick the plate clean.

Her tongue worked away at any leftover trace on her lips as she purred "Mmmm, Eric…that was…" she shook her head as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I am truly sorry, my love. Obviously the food I've prepared was so unpalatable you have been rendered speechless with disgust. I promise I will never try to poison you again."

"Eric! Are you kidding?" She knew he was. "Did you hear the sounds that were coming from my mouth as I ate that? That was…it was…sex on a plate! If that was you trying to poison me than bring it on! You do realize that I expect you make me dinner every night from now on, don 't you?" All joviality they may have been sharing melted away as the implications of what she'd just said brought back the reality of their forthcoming talk.

_Would he even be around every night?_

"I plan on doing just that, my love. Every. Night. From now on."

The rational part of her brain knew the unlikelihood of that but the irrational side hoped desperately for it anyway. Eric felt her doubt and sighed. She couldn't sense the truth behind his words through her wall still looming between them. The time for procrastination was over. Everything needed to be laid out in the open and he found himself surprised at how eager he was to shed every layer that made up Eric Northman and bare all to her. He knew his excitement about this would not be mirrored in Sookie when she too would have to unveil certain things she had buried deep down. Considering this he desperately hoped that Pam was right about his blood being the key to her recovery.

_Only one way to find out. _

Sookie didn't speak or question him as he lifted her out of the chair and walked back into the living room. Eric nestled her into the corner of the couch. In less than a minute there was a pile of wood set ablaze in the fireplace to her left, the lighting had been dimmed and her vampire now sat in a recliner on the opposite side of the coffee table. Sookie distracted herself from the ever-building nervousness by gazing on Eric's luminous beauty in the fire light. He was indescribable, impossibly beautiful and radiated endurance.

_What is this ancient, stunning creature doing with someone like me?_

_How could I ever claim worthiness for this girl, this mortal goddess?_

"Eric, I really do love your home. I think it's just lovely and…"

Eric nodded but held up his hand to interrupt her babbling. Sookie pressed her lips together, frowning.

"I know you too well to not recognize when you are trying to charm your way out of something you'd like to avoid. As great a power that is, I would very much like to talk with you without your clever deflections." He waited for her response and when he didn't feel resistance or encouragement for that matter he ventured forward. "I am glad you love my home and I hope that you will soon consider it your's as well…I do." Eric felt the heavy pull of need to be close to her but resisted, promising himself the reward of embracing her once he got these burdens off his chest. "Sookie, I have never betrayed my vow to be always truthful with you but there are things you may not be aware of that I must explain."

"Such as?"

_Really Sookie? You're gonna play dumb at a time like this? You know exactly what he's talking about._

Her question didn't phase him, it only allowed a trickle of hope through that she would not break down from his words and run away terrified by the revealing truth.

_Please say she won't run this time._

"Our bond, Sookie…you are aware that there are few who have experienced anything like what we have together. In fact I can confidently say it is a bond of pure uniqueness."

"Because I'm part fae?" The words slipped despite herself. Sookie hadn't wanted to encourage this line of talk as she knew where it would eventually lead. But her subconscious obviously had other ideas.

"That is partially it. Your fae blood brings a magic to the bond that enhances certain \aspects but more then that our bond is fueled by our feelings for each other." Uncertainty briefly flashed through Eric's eyes.

_No. I don't need the words when I can feel the hum of it under her skin._

Sookie's breathing quickened slightly. This all seemed so familiar. Sitting here with him talking about their feelings in front of a warm fire. There it goes again…_hoping_.

Sookie gulped and convinced herself she was brave enough to venture down this path with him. Without meeting his eyes she whispered "I heard what you said to me. I heard you say you loved me."

Not missing a beat or the misplaced grammar Eric countered. "Love, Sookie…I love you. Yes, I loved you. I loved you all those nights ago when you took care of me and sheltered me from my enemies. But I love you now. I love you more fiercely than I did then because I am no longer a brain damaged half-wit. I am myself again, with all thousand years of memories in tact. And even still I am ready to lay waste to my very existence for you. I would sacrifice my life for you. I would kill again for you. I would relinquish my power and lifestyle for you. This is the power I speak of when explaining our unique bond." His eyes lost a bit of their determination when they faltered to the floor. "Sookie. You have to understand that a blood bond is usually a tool vampires use to hold control over a human as if they were…a servant…a slave."

Despite the fact that she really didn't want to know, she asked "Have you ever bonded to a human to use as a slave?"

He expected her question but not the accompanying guilt. She was making his perfectly defined world shatter and the pieces were sliding back together in the most strange and unnatural ways. Eric Northman…wracked with guilt…because of a human girl…he could picture the icicles that must now be hanging from the gates of hell.

"Yes." No elaboration. But he had no believable excuses. She would see through them anyway.

Sookie expected him to explain away this admission, knowing that he knew she would think it abhorrent. But his honesty and candor pleasantly surprised her. "But you've changed now. You would never do that again, would you?"

"No Sookie. I would never seek such a bond after the one I've experienced with you. I do not believe I would be physically or emotionally capable of such a thing even if I desired it." He explained father when he caught the little worry line between her eyebrows deepening. "It is usually the human who ends up losing their mind to the obsession they feel for the vampire they're bonded to. It becomes nearly impossible for the human to be away from their vampire as the separation brings on symptoms of withdrawal and severe depression. Not only does the human become addicted to their bonded's blood, they become unable to function on any basic level without nearly constant physical contact." Eric could feel Sookie's irritation but brushed it aside to clarify for her. "Our bond is not as such. We have surpassed the normal state a bond usually takes as the amount of exchanges we've had far exceeds anything most vampires would ever consider. Do you know why that is, Sookie?"

The question startled her. Eric's voice had almost hypnotized her as she tried to make sense of his words to decipher just exactly what they meant to her. Feeling overwhelmed and out of her depth she simply shook her head.

"There are few vampires who would desire a bond such as ours and that is because the power shifts at some point and instead of having full control as a master would to a slave, the power of magnetism and addiction becomes equal for both human and vampire." A hint of recognition glimmered in Sookie's eyes. "You have just as much power over me, Sookie, as I do you. In fact…" he actually chuckled despite himself "…I'd say your influence over me outweighs any I might hold over you, my love. I am far beyond what you might call 'pussy-whipped'." His vulgar comment and sexy grin lightened her mood somewhat as she tried to interpret his meaning.

"What kind of power do you think I have over you?"

Eric's expression darkened as he recalled her attack on him a couple nights previous. "Other than being so damned in love with you that you could probably convince me to do just about anything…" he seemed more vexed by that than anything but he winked at her all the same. "…you are able to…subdue me with certain emotions."

"Hmm? Come again? Did you say subdue?"

_What in the hell is he talkin' about?_

"You remember night before last when I came to you after you arrived home from work?"

"Yes. But…I just thought that you…" Sookie stared down at her hands looking for the answer between the creases of her skin. "…I thought you were just letting me take out my anger and sadness on you. And I know that was just awful of me, Eric! I'm so sorry I did that to you." She closed her eyes in shame and palmed her forehead digging her nails harshly into her temples. "I can't even remember the things I said to you but I know they were hateful and I'm so so…"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Eric rushed to kneel down in front of her. "You will not apologize to me EVER AGAIN for anything! Do you hear me?" His roar scared her eyes open and the sight of his face all tangled with rage, love and pain made her want to weep. "I cannot abide it, my love. I cannot." Eric clasped her little hands in his and squeezed. He felt instantly better for being this close to her again. How had he ever thought that sitting so wretchedly far from her was a good idea? "It matters not what happened the other night. What matters is going forward from this point with a clear understanding of our relationship and bond." Eric released her hands and pressed his into the couch cushion behind her. "I refuse to ignore my desires any longer." Pinned between his arms, Sookie could feel his cold breath against her ear as he spoke. "I am done with playing it safe and holding you on the periphery of my life." His head tilted to the side and their cheeks met as he rubbed himself onto her like a feline creature seeking comfort. "Sookie…you are my life…I love you."

With the swell of rapture now bursting from her chest cavity she could only manage one word from the sentence trying to form in her head. "Why…"

Eric pulled back immediately. "I thought that would be plain by now…after everything…"

Her breath sputtered as she interrupted him, "No, I don't mean why do you love me…" she cleared her throat again trying to regain composure after reeling from the arousal a thousand year old cheek had just inspired "…I was trying to ask why it is you…" Sookie blushed realizing how silly the words would sound after fighting against this bond for so long. "…why you won't let me feel it when you say you love me. I know you've been blocking the bond for some reason but now that I know…why are you keeping me from feeling it as well as hearing it?"

Eric pressed his right hand firmly against her chest above her bosom. "I block nothing from you Sookie." Knowing she could not feel his sincerity he tried to express it all through his eyes and in those pools of blue she saw his plea for her trust. "You have barricaded yourself from feeling me through the bond." Sookie opened her mouth to argue but he quickly placed three fingers over her lips. "You have only done this instinctually to protect yourself, Sookie. I know it was not intentional. You simply could not handle all that had befallen you. With everything else your psyche had to cope with, it was just too much for you to feel me with the…" his face crumpled with guilt "…the distance I kept between us."

_Dammit, here we go._

Sookie's eyes clenched shut and she pulled back as far as she could, thinking that if she could just melt into the couch she could escape his touch.

"No! Do. Not. Hide from me. Sookie!" His round fingertips clenched onto her chin. "You will not avoid this! I will not let you run from me again. Look at me!" He shook her face until she looked up finally with wet eyes. "Never again, my love. Never will I keep you from me like that again. I swear it."

"Why did you stay away so long?" The sound of her pleading voice made him feel wretched. Eric sat back on his heels and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I thought giving you space was for the best. I was so sure that smothering you with my love would not help your mental state. Fuck, I didn't even believe I loved you at the time. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was not what you needed."

"Well you were wrong!"

"Yes." Eric nodded while lowering his head.

"Everyone left! At the time I needed you most! You all left me!"

_Don't stop, my love. This is the only way._

"And now look at me! I've wasted away physically and mentally because the only companion I've had for months is my own misery! It hunts me, Eric! I don't know if I have any more strength to fight it from taking me whole." Sookie covered her mouth with her own hand, willing herself to stop talking about the beast. It would hear and come for her. And this time she knew her shields would fail. It would take her down into a blackness where Eric could not follow.

He could hear her pulse quicken and beat loudly as if it echoed off the walls. The predator in him knew the look he could see in Sookie's eyes. Thousands of eyes had held that same expression whenever the monster came out to claim his prey. She was numb and frozen with fear.

"Sookie?" His fingers brushing against her cheek brought her clawing back.

"Eric!" She clutched his arm as a life line that would pull her from the murky mire of terror now engulfing her mind. "Please!" Her request was clear…he thought. No more discussion. He knew what she needed and that plea was all the consent he needed from her. Eric bit into his wrist.

"No!" She panted ruggedly as if she was actually running from the beast. "Drain me first!"

Looking down at her he was sure he had miss heard her words. "What did you say?"

More of a growl than words, she barked at him "Do it, Eric!" Her hands seized the cotton shirt clinging to his chest and tugged him roughly to her. She bared her neck to him as she tightened her grip. "No more pain. No more fear. No more weaknesses. I'm ready."

These words he did not question. Unexpected, yes, but very clear was her intent. It hit him like a ton of bricks in one awestruck moment - bewilderment at the timing; shock with her urgency; arousal from her submission; amusement in the irony; sadness for the pain his words were about to cause to her…

"No, my love. No."


	20. Chapter 20 A Good Man

Chapter 20

A Good Man

She didn't hear his denial. The words just didn't process. This was something Eric had wanted more than anything. Something he would never dream of denying her. Finally she would have the strength to endure within this chaotic mess of a world. And finally she could give something back of worth to her bonded. The idea of giving up her humanity was suddenly the most brilliant thought she had ever possessed.

"Baby, please.

Eric could feel her submit completely to the decision she had somehow just made within the past few seconds. Some strong muscle of desire clenched and quaked deep within as he fought with himself to force the right words from his mouth.

"Sookie…as right as you wanting to become a vampire is…the motivation behind it is not." Every sinew and cell in his make-up screamed to the contrary.

_To have my bonded by my side through a night of eternities…how is it that I am turning down this golden opportunity?_

But the intent came bubbling to surface and Eric grimaced again.

_She has to want this for a reason that will not fade and wane. And that is what her fear will do in time. _

Once again the well poured forth and Eric felt her crumple with rejection as each tear rolled.

"Sookie." he whispered into her hair and crushed her little frame to him. If he could have squeezed the pain out of her he would have but the reminder of her fragility stayed him. "Sookie. I do not deny you to hurt you. You know how much I want to bring you to me and keep you by my side forever…but I will not let you run from your fears." he couldn't be sure whether she heard him through her sobs. "This unseen beast that torments you will not hold sway over you forever. I promise I will help you find peace from this fear. But not with these." Eric tapped a finger to his fang that he had willed downwards. Sookie looked up at him and blinked through damp lashes. He could see her melancholy shift into something almost feral as rage sliced through the bond. Eric recoiled from the invisible force before her words and fists could join in.

"You coward!" her fist pounded against Eric's chest. "You have the power to save me but you choose not to! What was your reason the first time? We're too busy feeding or fucking when I called to you?"

"My love." his voice came out pained and broken.

"I screamed for you over and over! Even when I was at death's door. Even when I was praying for it to take me you still didn't come! Where were you? Why didn't you hear me? Feel me?"

"I heard every scream, Sookie, felt every cut and tare." the response was barely more than a whisper but she heard them and caught his lowering chin in her grasp.

"Then why? Why was it Bill and Niall?"

"It was your great-grandfather's will, Sookie. That is why."

"What do you mean?" Sookie shook her head and waited for his hushed response.

Eric sighed with the weight of this burden he had carried but somehow the relief of finally getting to tell her was absent. "When Bill reported that you'd been taken by fairies I called Niall at once. He teleported straight to Bill to get a firsthand description of the fairies to be sure it was Lochlan and Neave. He then brought Bill to me along with his seer. My sword was sharpened and I was ready for battle when they arrived and I fully expected Niall to teleport us to wherever he thought you were, no doubt in the other realm. But without explanation he had his seer lay hands on Bill and I. I almost tore the old woman head off when she shushed me from demanding Niall explain himself. After the longest minute of the my life she turned to Niall and gestured to me. That's when they all disappeared. I headed for the door so I could leave the bar and try and track you through the bond but when I reached for it I was halted by a force field. It knocked me unconscious for a while and I finally woke to the sound of Pam trying to beat down the door from the other side. When brute force didn't work I had Pam call anyone and everyone we knew that may be able to break the spell cast around my office. But no one came in time and eventually the door opened and the force field was gone. Before I could take to the sky I received a call from Niall and he told me you were badly injured but safe. I wanted to rage down the phone at him for what he had done but my only thoughts were to get you somewhere safe and so I contacted Dr. Ludwig and we arranged for you to be taken to her. I have never flown so fast as I did that night, determined to get to you and heal your wounds...wounds" Eric faltered and wrapped his fingers over his face. "…that I should have been able to prevent. But instead of rescuing you and killing those wretched creatures I was left locked away and impotent against the fight that son of a bitch stole from me!" When he uncovered his eyes Sookie could almost see the blue turn red with the fury her vampire was battling. "After the conflict ended I plotted to kill Niall for the offense he brought against us but he left too quickly to his realm for me to find him. I knew you would have hated me for it but I would have done it, Sookie." She believed him in a terrible moment of realization that she too felt angry with Niall.

"Why the hell would he have done that?"

"I found out from Bill afterwards." The fact that Bill had confided any of this to Eric seemed strange to Sookie but she brushed it off, assuming it to be some sort of obligation Bill would have as Eric's subordinate. He would never allow her to find out just how he'd actually received this information from her ex. "He told me that Niall had chosen him to join in the battle because his seer had seen a vampire fall at the hands of Lochlan and Neave. A vampire who was bonded to you, Sookie. Since Niall did not know which one of us you had bonded to, he brought her to read us. When he knew it was me he decided to take Bill instead." It was that simple. All the nights that worry had kept her awake wondering. All the blame she had laid on his head. All the bitterness she had held onto. Just a waste. A waste of time and energy. Niall, her great grandfather had saved her bonded from certain death. Had he done it because he knew the emotional turmoil of a broken bond would send her finally and completely over the edge? Or could he have done it for them both?

"_The vampire is not a bad man, and he loves you." _he had said to her before leaving for The Fairy Realm. Without explaining himself he conveyed in his words both an explanation and an apology.

"Eric he knew."

"Knew what?"

"He knew we were meant to be together. He saved you because he knew I couldn't have…" she paused, not wanting to even imagine the reality of those words. "…couldn't have survived your final death. He saved both of us in more ways than one." Sookie gasped when the rest of the equation fit into place. "And he condemned Bill to a life of sickness by taking him to battle Lochlan and Neave." Sookie let the guilt roll through and Eric caught a wave of it before embracing her. "He must be in so much pain right now. Do you think there's anything we can do for him?"

"I have already taken care of that."

"How so?" she asked because with Eric that admission could have taken different meanings.

"I gave him an infusion of my blood the other night. I will offer again soon if he accepts."

"Why wouldn't he? Maybe we should go over right now and you can give him more!" Sookie tried to jump up but was halted by Eric's tightening grip.

"We're not going anywhere tonight. This night is ours and no one else's. If anything would honor what Bill and Niall has given us it would be to reforge our bond which involves only you and I. Is that something you still want, Sookie?" he hated the doubt in his words but found that he needed her comfirmation verbally before anything further could be said.

It didn't take even a moment for Sookie to know the answer. "Of course, Eric." The voice of descent now completely gone, she wondered how it had ever let her question what a gift this man and his connection to her truly was.

"And no more talk of me turning you? At least…not tonight." The words couldn't have sounded more awkward and odd if he had had a mouth full of peanut butter as he spoke them. But he needed to know she would allow him to help her the right way.

"I know you're right and that I'm just acting on impulses but I will ask you again one day. I don't know how long from now that will be but I hope that when the time comes I'll be asking for the right reasons."

Eric could have levitated from the giddiness her words incited. A giddy vampire? Such strange and interesting times were just ahead for this vampire and his life altering woman.

"Then I think it's time." he nodded to himself.

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to show you the bed you'll be sleeping in when dawn breaks."

She knew she had already seen and slept in the bed he had prepared for her upstairs and she almost voiced her confusion when the actual meaning of his words sunk in.

"Oh." Eric's inner lair. Where he sleeps when dawn breaks. Where she would be sleeping from now on. "OH!"


	21. Chapter 21 For Keeps

Chapter 21

For Keeps

The keypad on the hidden door that lay beneath a bookshelf in Eric's library had to be programmed with Sookie's thumbprint as well as her own individual password. He chuckled wickedly when he saw the word she chose - _Eclaire_.

Passing through the heavy metal doorframe Sookie marveled at the sight of Eric's most private safe haven. He had told her no human had ever stepped foot inside this house and now that Eric had revealed his daytime resting place, she couldn't help the smug pride she felt with this privilege. The trust he was now laying at her feet was staggering considering all she had learned of vampires and their instinct to cling greedily to their secrecy. This was a special moment indeed and Sookie bathed in the warmth it brought to her. But the warmth was suddenly invaded by icicle touches ghosting up her outter thigh. She had been too distracted as she stared awestruck at her surroundings to sense Eric's approach from behind. His touch light and feathery at first began to kneed the barely-there flesh below her hips. The building urgency conveyed through his grasp and the bulding arousal conveyed through the stiffness now pressed into her back.

"Sookie." the whispered plea he hushed into her hair made her weak in the knees. So few words this vampire needed to reduce her to a mere puddle. His continued speech came out strained and husky as he pressed himself against her again. "I'm sorry I can't…" but all that came after was a warm growl. His hands grasped her waist underneath the Fangtasia shirt that hung around her like a dress. "Having you here…" each pause punctuated with a teasing kiss behind her exposed ear "…at the foot of my bed…that has been sanctuary…to my fantasies…" the tip of his tongue occmpanying his next kiss "…fantasies of you, Sookie…only you…" his fangs running a hot trail down her throat was the final straw and she could stand no longer. Eric scooped her up and cradled her until she hovered over the wide expanse of bed covered in plush, crimson red blankets and pillows. Though his need and lust for her ebbed with a staggering current he still paused to search her eyes for reluctance. All he saw were two exultant mirrors shining his desires right back at him. "We will join…more ways than one this night." his self-assured statement didn't provoke Sookie as it usually would. Instead she played with him, asking.

"Well are ya waitin' for the cows to come home or do I get to try out my new bed?" the jovial tune to her voice didn't belie any uncertainty or resistance to the idea of sharing his bed…perhaps forsaking all other beds?

_Easy Northman, easy._

"Hmmm, I believe I lack the appropriate enclosure for a heard of bovine, dear one. But if you have some sordid fetish regarding livestock that I am not yet privy to please enlighten me so I can cater to your…oufh!" Eric huffed and then chuckled after the feeble punch she landed on his shoulder. "Now, now! Is that any way to treat your beloved when he is only trying to bring your farmyard fantasies to fruition?" Before she could swat her flattened hand across his chisled face Eric launched Sookie into the air. With just a hair's breath between her button nose and the whitewashed ceiling she squeeled with the sudden butterfly sensation of freefalling. Her landing made barely a noise as the sea of red engulfed her in soft, satiny goodness. What did make noise was her carefree laughter and the golden joy that engulfed her fed into the bond with too much joy for Eric to handle and he doubled over in laughter as well. After barely recovering from her fit Sookie begged him,

"Again? Please?"

"Say no more." and Eric gathered her to him before flinging her once again towards the rafters. But this time when she made it back into the crimson embrace Eric was waiting for her, lying on his side. The giggles started again with the influx of adrenaline and endorfins pulsing through each of her limbs. Sookie clamped onto her stomach as the laughter wasn't so compatible with inhaling. But she couldn't stop herself…and she didn't want to. The flutering in her belly was accompanied by such a strong wave of glee. The juvinile abandon and pure mariment at laughing uncontrollably from something so simple was exquisite and Sookie didn't even try to bottle it away. For so long she had taken all intense and bold emotions to a hidden corner of her mind. A place where she didn't have to acknowledge or analyse them. But this carefree warmth was an old friend Sookie had so missed. A creature of the night with no life left in his body had given this to her. How curious. No other soul had been able to bring such joy to this broken girl…and yet wasn't Eric souless?

_Perish the thought._

The laughter faded but the warmth didn't when she opened her eyes and found a real live Viking hovering over her with love and contentment written all over his face.

_No definitely not souless. _

"I want to kiss you Sookie."

She didn't understand at first. Was he asking her permission? Surely what had transpired already this night had established a precedence that kissing was most definitely acceptable. But there it was. A request in his eyes. Albiet an urgent one but he held back from mauling her as his mind and loins begged him to do.

"Eric, I don't have a problem with you k…"

"If you think I can kiss you without it leading to more than that, Sookie, then you give me too much credit. I can say with certainty that once our lips meet and our tongues dance and my hips grind into you…" Eric's leg shifted slightly up and over her bare thigh and she could feel his manhood straining against her flesh "…ungh…Sookie…" his mouth was at her ear pouring in cool breath with each purr "…I won't be able to stop myself…" with more than a bit of difficulty he pulled back his leg and adjusted himself before opening his eyes. He found her panting and slack jawed. Her confusion clearly displayed on her face as well as relaying through the bond.

"I didn't know if you were ready for this, after everything. You've finally come out of your shell, my love and more than I want to feel myself inside of you…I want my Sookie back. I don't want my selfish needs to…open any wounds that are still healing."

Sookie felt heat filling her cheeks and she peered down to the sheets as she tried to re-assure him. "Eric…they didn't rape me. There wasn't any…" she stopped when she felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder.

"That is not what I meant." he lifted his hand and laid it over abdomen lightly drawing circles through the cotton fabric of his shirt she wore. "I know there are not wounds of a physical nature but I don't want anything traumatic to bring on another panic attack." she clearly caught the pained expression that haunted his face. "I cannot see you like that again. When I found you upstairs…I…I just have to know I will never cause anything like that."

Would Eric making love to her really bring on another panic attack? She couldn't imagine how getting loved by this man could ever traumatize her in any way. And then like a buldozer ripping through a daisy field she remembered just how traumatized she was when the loss of love wripped her to shreds after Eric regained his memory. Would that happen again…when he realized that he had bonded himself to damaged goods?

_I'm unfixable and he'll see that soon enough. _

As if peering into a crystal ball she could clearly see the moment Eric would turn his back to her and leave for good. Could she survive that…again?

_Hell…might as well enjoy this taste of heaven while I still have it._

The bitter thought made her sigh but she caught herself and placed her palm against his cheek and tried her best to convey trust and confidence through the bond.

"Eric, I promise I won't flip out on you and have some kind of psychotic break…again. I think…I think I need this just as much as you…"

"Sookie, you forget I can see deeper than the pretty words you string together. I know you are…"

"Oh will you just shut your trap!" Sookie silenced him by straddling him and squeezing her thighs tight around his hips. His breath hitched when he felt her warm sex rubbing against his erection. All thoughts of going slow and gentle and cautious crumbled away and the sexed crazed dominant Eric made himself known by rolling over and pinning Sookie down roughly with a guteral growl.

"That's my boy! Gotta love a man who knows what he…" Eric crushed her lips with his, drowing away her words. He pulled away only when he could feel her tring to pull air into her lungs. As she gasped Eric pondered his plan of attack, devouring the delectable sight of her.

_Hmmm, ravaging each breast first, then a nibble of that milky whit neck, then I'll gorge myself on that sugar sweet pu…_

"I love it when you fuck me with your eyes like that, baby." Sookie whimpered and her bold words shocked Eric momentarily but his little vixen went one better "Now how about you fuck me with something other than those icy blues?" Her quirked eyebrow said 'bring it on' and that's just what he did. In two seconds flat the scraps of material that separated them became just that…scraps floating over the sides of the bed. His eyes took in the sight of his naked woman once again. Eric closed his eyes and lowered his face until it was inches away from Sookie's throat now convulsing with her rapid breath. With his weight fully on his knees that straddled her he began a slow but deep inhale that started at her neck, traveled over her collarbone, through the valley of her heaving breasts, dipping into her belly button and then halting directly above her sex. When his lifeless lungs could accomidate no more he exhaled and sucked in another wave of her scent. Even to a scent expert it would be indescribable. The sweetness of freshly baked cookies, the musky hint of sweat, a slight trace of some tangy chemical like bleech or clorine - not noxious but tart and pleasant - and some other purely Sookie fragrance that if you bottled would have every man, were and vampire lined up around the block to purchase. This faramone was a potent draw and Eric succumbed to it's siren's call time and time again.

"Do you know what your smell does to me, Sookie?"

She was about to answer but when Eric's eyes opened and she saw the expression there she was only able to squeek incoherently. She wasn't so much afraid as she was totally awestricken with the look he was giving her. Never had anyone looked at her that way. Not Sam, not Alcide, not Quinn, not even Bill. It was the look of a man desperate and crazed but at the same time vulnerable and pleading. What did having that kind of power over someone feel like? In that moment she wasn't sure if she wanted it. But she wasn't about to turn away from this man pouring his love through their bond. As broken as it was she could still feel the tendrils of passion seeping through and it caressed her with heat and light until it made her gasp.

"It does this." in a swift movement he took her hand and placed it on his engorged crotch. "And this." she could feel his dick twitch and pulse through the thick denim. His admission emboldened her and she made quick work of his button and zipper. When his cock sprung free Sookie licked her lips and scooted herself down until her lips were brushing against the wet slit of Eric's head.

"Sookie, I meant to pleasure you first my l…" his words faded into a whimper. A deep manly whimper but a whimper all the same as Sookie flicked her tongue out to gather the red seeping out of him.

_It's me doing this to him. Little 'ole me makin' this 1,000 year old Viking whimper like a teenage boy who's never been touched before. Yippee!_

The taste of that salty liquid that had gathered in his sweet little well made Sookie moan as her lips passed over the rim of Eric's head. She focused on the texture of his hot smoothness as it glided in and out of her mouth. Eric laced his fingers through her hair and supported her head without putting on any preassure. As much as he longed to fuck her mouth without holding back he knew that kind of force would damage her. Just another treat to look forward to when he turned her…one day. The sensation of his flesh passing through the perfect O of Sookie's lips was pure heaven and the tense and tingle began to build in his abdomine. It was preposterous how fast she brought Eric to climax but he happily rode the wave with a string of grunted profantities knowing another swell would be just around the corner.

When it came to sexual prouese and the frequency of multiple erections…being a vampire was fan-fucking-tastic.

After lapping up the last few drops of his cum Sookie gently nibbled the pink flesh still pulsing between her puckered lips.

"Mmmm." she hummed around his already, re-awakening shaft before releasing with an audible pop. Looking up she was met with an adorable sight. With his eyes shut tight, Eric bit down on his knuckle. A small trickled of blood dripped languidly over the taught tendons of his hand and down over the bone protruding in his wrist. The gasp that Sookie released brought her dazed vampire back to the land of the un-living and Eric did his best to compose himself. But before he could regale her with praise for a blow-job-well-done Sookie had yet again taken him by surprised when he felt her grip his palm and wrist. The sight of his little blood-crazed nympho with a halo of blonde hair and upturned innocent eyes of a child was a contradiction too delightful to be disturbing as Sookie sucked and slurped away all traces of his exposed blood.

And with that blood came cleansing and clarity. The wall was now a mere hazy fog lingering between them and Sookie felt dizzy with sensations she received from Eric. She felt his heady arrousal, his amused shock, his pride and…love?

_Is that…love…real…sincere love…from Eric? OhgodOhgodOhgod. Please don't stop sending THAT to me! _

This was no longer just a bodily fluid that held a sweet taste and a sweet release for Sookie. This was now something much more significant. Something vital and precious that represented the only way forward. The key to her survival, the path through a forest of lonliness, the patch to heal the tares in her soul. And again the idea that this bond had once been something abhorrent to her vexed Sookie.

_Stupid, stupid, pigheaded human!_

"Sookie?"

_MoreMoreMore…need MORE!_

"Do you trust me, Eric?"

_Do I trust her? What in the hell?_

The incredulous look and sudden rush of reassurance that said _of course, _without the need for words, was all the answer she needed. Eric could feel Sookie's resolved determination through the bond as she bounced off the bed and padded towards the door. Her beautifully sculpted ass mezmorizing him like a fool. Eric grunted painfully with the distance now growing between their bodies. Sookie typed her password into the keypad as she heard him murmur softly.

"I hate it when you go. But I love to watch you leave."

She smirked at him over her shoulder before disappearing through the heavy metal door. Eric tucked himself back into his pants and slid off the bed to stand in wait for his long lost love. But in reality she was only gone a few minutes and when she returned Eric could see the answer to his question in her hands. The screaming need he was receiving from her was now as crystal clear as if she'd simply spelled it out for him. Her intent brazen and sure as she wielded their future between her fingertips, caressing it reverently. If she hadn't opened her mouth Eric would have been able to keep his cool as well as his confident stance. But she did or course and the words brought him once again to his knees., though this time not in pain or in recoil from his love brandishing her storm of emotions at him. His feet fell from underneath him because of the vow she gave him like a shiny jewel more precious than any the world over. No other gift would another creature on this planet be able to offer him with matching value.

"This bond will never…ever…be broken again."


End file.
